Infinite Rebellion: Breaking Free
by Stellar Magic
Summary: What if Mara Jade met Luke during the Siege of Yavin IV? Two weeks after the destruction of the Death Star... Mara Jade chases a defector to Yavin IV. During a battle over the moon, Luke and Mara crash in the jungle and are forced to work together as they make their way toward the Rebel Base while Vader's noose tightens around the system. Pairings: Luke/Mara Leia/Han
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is an AU or infinities version of events after the Battle of Yavin. I have been heavily inspired by the games Star Wars: Rebellion and X-wing series for this work as well as the X-wing and Thrawn novels. I warn you, nothing is really fully planned. I'm just going to let my mad imagination free to come up with its own storyline as we go from this point on, anything can happen. I'm rating this M for safety sake and probable sexual content in later chapters. Pairings: Mara/Luke, Han/Leia._

_NaNoWriMo Project Note: As a NaNoWriMo Project, expect updates throughout November… if I am unable to find a satisfying conclusion by December I may place this on hold as my work load with both Original and Fan Fictions will require my attention once again._

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and its expanded universe are the intellectual property of Disney, yes Disney… we know it seems crazy but it's the truth._

* * *

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

* * *

**STAR WARS**

**INFINITE REBELLION**

**Book I:**

**BREAKING FREE**

Two weeks have passed since the DEATH STAR was destroyed over Yavin. The Empire, reeling from the loss of their most fearsome weapon has yet to strike back and word of the base's location has filtered throughout the Imperial Fleet. Hundreds of once loyal officers have fled their posts, defecting to the Rebel cause.

Some are honest in their desire to join the Rebellion. Some are only seeking sanctuary from Imperial Justice. In response the Empire has thrown up a blockade around the system.

In orbit over Yavin IV, Captain Luke Skywalker stands guard over the Rebel base with the newly formed Rogue Flight. Little does he know that a single ship's arrival in the system is about to change everything…

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

"Renegade Three, break left!" Luke Skywalker called out as the TIE Advanced spat fire at the tine R-22 Spearhead. As the fighter rolled away he lined up a shot and hit the trigger. A series of scarlet bolts walked over the TIE's shields flashing as they impacted and the TIE broke into him and opened fire. As they passed he heard Wedge snarl as his snap shot to defend his flight leader missed.

"That bright is rolling after you lead!" Hobbie's voice called out and Luke swore as a stream of green laser fire lit up his cockpit. Artoo screeched as a shot burned a patch of pain from beside his socket.

The two fighters flashed past each other and broke into a tight turn, back toward the other. He snapped a shot off that glanced off the TIE's shields. Green energy burned into his forward shields. Then they were past each other flying at top speed and pulling into a tight turn. The G-loads built despite the inertial compensator and Luke stared up through the viewport as the TIE lined up before he did. Green energy poured into the dorsal shield before the fighter flashed past and Luke snarled.

"Artoo, boost the shields!" Luke yelled before rolling toward another attack. "Rogue Two, Rogue Three, pull in behind her!"

"Roger." Wedge called as Luke saw the TIE Advanced suddenly snap roll away from Wedge's attack and Dack's lasers went wide. The TIE rolled back behind him and Luke swore as green laser fire began to sap at his X-wing's rear shields.

"Break right Luke!" Dack yelled and Luke snapped into a tight turn just as another volley of lasers was about to strike.

Luke swallowed. _Trust your instincts_, Ben had said and so he let go of tactical thought and took a calming breath before resettling himself in the cockpit. Then he slammed the rudder hard left and cut the power to the left two engines for a split second. The starfield spun and Luke found himself face to face with the TIE again. He fired.

His shots burned into the radiator panel, and a blast of sparks and steam from one of the wing braces marked where another bolt had impacted. Still the TIE shot toward him, firing as it went. He rolled out of the path of the assault for a moment and swallowed.

A red glow began to light up the bottom of the oncoming TIE and Luke saw that a sheath of plasma had begun to engulf his ship as well. Glancing at his displays he saw the shields begin to drain as the heat of reentry combined by the assault over taxed them.

A chime indicated shield failure just as the flames from reentry began to fade. With a snarl he flipped a switch and activated his repulsorlift before putting a blast of throttle into the engines.

Fighting in space was an entirely different experience to atmospheric combat, especially against the TIE fighters that the Empire so favored. In space atmospheric drag wasn't a concern and those radiator panels didn't impede maneuverability much, in atmosphere the same couldn't be said.

Luke let his instincts take over and pursued the TIE as it dove away from him. It seemed that the enemy knew that they'd moved to an altogether different arena.

"Rogue Leader this is Base One, report status?"

"I'm a little cooked here. Engaged, fifty klicks north of Base." Luke growled as another voice cut into the communications link.

"I've got to say, you're not bad for a Rebel."

It was a girl's voice. Luke gaped as the TIE rolled over onto its back and dove into a river valley where the trees were sparser and shorter. As he flew into it, his thoughts drifted back to how the enemy had known the arena had changed. Now as he glanced around the floodplain he felt as if he'd stepped into a literal arena.

The TIE Advanced rocketed along the surface to the opposite end of the floodplain before looping up and blasting straight toward him. Over his shoulder, Artoo twittered nervously as Luke lined up for a head to head pass.

They both fired at the same moment and as the screech of alarms in his cockpit blared, he saw that he'd scored on her as well. Smoke and flames burst from the TIE's engine compartment as it dove past, leveled out over a bog, and then slammed into the mud carving a long trail in its wake.

Luke felt his X-wing shudder and glanced at his displays. The repulsorlift monitor flickered for a moment then went out and suddenly he felt his stomach lurch. He was falling.

Instantly he throttled up and pulled the nose skyward trying to run to space where at least he could eject and be recovered but he was too low and the slow banking turn he'd started had him pointing toward the same bog that the Imperial had crashed in. The altimeter dropped by the second and Luke yanked back on the stick trying to claw back into the air when the rear engines hit the peat.

With a thump Luke felt the X-wing being ripped from the air. He felt a flash of pain run up his spine as the fighter slammed onto its belly and slid through the muck fifty meters. Then it stopped.

Luke groaned and pushed back in his seat as another jolt of pain ran up his spine. He swallowed and licked his lips. "Artoo? You alright back there."

A raspberry was his answer and Luke smiled faintly at the cheeky droid. "Subspace radio?" He asked and a negative chirp made him scowl in irritation. "Great."

He flicked the canopy release and pulled off his gloves as it slowly rose up. With a sigh he pulled himself from the seat and winced at another flash of pain down his spine. As he pulled himself from the wreck, another twang of pain overrode his muscles and he dropped to the ground with a spasm, bruising his calf.

"Son of the Sith!" He groaned as Artoo dropped down beside him, splashing him in mud. Luke glared in irritation at the droid for a long moment before pulling himself up from the muck by the fuselage and looking out over the floodplain. In the distance, the jungle began again and Luke knew that he'd have certainly been dead if he'd gone down there. "Artoo, which way to Base One?"

The droid beeped as a sensor slowly rose from a compartment in its dome and studied the area for a moment before rolling across the soft wed ground toward the crashed TIE fighter.

Swallowing a lump in his throat Luke hobbled after the droid, his DL-44 service pistol in hand lightsaber hanging from his belt. Maybe she'd survived as well...

The two of them made their way to the wreck and Luke slowly walked alongside one of the solar panels. Artoo twittered for a moment before rolling to the side of the TIE's canopy and peering inside. Luke hobbled after him and shook his head at the empty cockpit. "Where'd she go?"

"Behind you..." The female voice spoke again and Luke froze. Slowly he turned and saw a woman clad in the polished black of a TIE Pilot's suit perched atop one of the radiator panels. The suit was standard imperial issue save for two immediate differences.

This one lacked insignia, rank, and emblems. Even the life support system was simply plain black. The second was that the helmet was missing, and he found himself staring into the bright green eyes framed by red gold hair. Those eyes glared at him from behind the scope of a DH-17 blaster pistol. Even as he brought up his pistol to cover her, he knew that it was too late. If she wanted too, she'd have shot him already.

Then he saw her gaze flick to his belt before hardening. "A Jedi... figures." She stalked forward, pointing her pistol straight at Luke's chest. "You're my ticket off this dirtball... Letting one person go for the life of their pet Jedi would be a fair trade to your Rebel friends, wouldn't it?"

She waved him away from Artoo who whistled nervously. "Your commlink, does it work?"

Luke blinked before pulling it out and thumbing it on, there was nothing but static and he swore. "No..."

"Pity, mine doesn't either." She snarled. "Which way to the base, or would you rather I wait for Vader to come pick us up after your friends leave?"

Strangely, Luke didn't feel afraid, despite having a gun pointed toward his chest by fiery redheaded woman. Taking a gamble, he lowered his hands. "My droid knows the way."

"Good... hands away from that belt." She snapped. When Luke lifted his hands see reached toward it and the lightsaber soared into her outstretched hand. Luke stared, his jaw gaping as the girl tossed it once to judge it's weight and clipped it to her own belt. His stood stunned as he realized a second lightsaber hung there beside his. Could this girl, this imperial be a Jedi, or was she like Vader?

"Let's get moving, shall we?" The girl said before gesturing toward the droid. "It's a long walk I think."

* * *

Princess Leia Organa sat beside the tactical display watching the battle in orbit beginning to wind down. Beside her General Jan Dodonna ran a hand through his beard and pursed his lips. "Rogue Flight, Renegade Flight, return to base."

"Acknowledged Base One." Commander Narra's voice filtered from one of the comm channels and Leia heard a slight hint of trepidation. "How'd Captain Skywalker make out against that bright?"

"We lost contact with Rogue Leader approximately fifteen minutes ago, the area the fight entered has significant metal deposits and mass concentrations to distort subspace radio and comm traffic. If we don't hear from him in an hour I'll see that a patrol is sent out to find him." General Dodonna said. "Tell your pilots good job out there."

"Understood." Narra said. "The Redemption is requesting coordinates to join a task group. I think we made a good impression with them after beating off their pursuit."

"Yes Commander, every ship that defects adds to our capacity to fight the Empire. Coordinates are on the way." Dodonna nodded to one of communication specialists before pushing away from the tactical display. "Princess Leia." He nodded to her before slipping past.

Leia nodded back but didn't move away from the display, something was bothering her and it wasn't Captain Solo's usual absence on a supply run. Something felt wrong, and she didn't know why or what it was. As the fighters slowly returned to the base she pushed away from the table and scowled. She'd talk to Wedge or the new kid, Dack. Surely one of them had seen the dogfight. Even on the tactical display the struggle between Luke and the TIE Advanced had looked vicious.

She walked to the hatch and stepped out into the crowded hangar bay, her eyes peeled as ten ships from Renegade and Rogue Flights maneuvered their way to their assigned places and the ground crew scurried to get to work.

Then her gaze caught the now familiar sight of Wedge Antilles clambering down the ladder of one of the X-wings, his orange flightsuit sweat stained and crumpled from the hour long struggle. He stumbled off the ladder and grabbed a bottle of water from the crew chief and splashed it in his black hair before letting out a sigh. "Luke back yet?"

Leia headed toward him as the crew chief shook his head and Wedge frowned. "Princess?"

"Please Wedge, just Leia for now... What happened out there? We lost contact with Luke thirty minutes ago." Leia said quickly, clearly anxious about her friend. "Did you see him fight that TIE Advanced?"

"Yeah..." Wedge sighed. "Showed up chasing some shuttle, got it too before any of us could react, and then someone shot at it... that pilot, whoever it was fought like a gundark and Luke... he was incredible. You should have seen it, he did something I've never seen before and managed to turn around and blast that fighter like he'd made a hand break turn in a old ground car."

"Did he get it?" Leia asked.

Wedge shook his head. "Don't know, they'd dropped off orbital speed and started reentry at that point, no idea what happened after that."

Leia nodded. "Thank you Lieutenant Antilles. If we don't here from Luke in an hour General Dodonna will send out a patrol."

"So he isn't back yet..." Wedge scowled. "Maybe I should head out now... it'll be getting dark in a few hours."

"Wedge." Leia shook her head, "Until Luke gets back you're in charge of the flight, remember?"

"Damn." Wedge grumbled. "Tell Dodonna I got a bad feeling about this, will you?"

"I will... and for what it's worth. I've got it too Wedge." Leia said.

* * *

Luke tossed a fallen limb out of the way of Artoo's treads and chewed his lip in irritation. Once they'd gotten to the jungle the going had gotten tough fast, and Luke found that the girl wouldn't risk approaching him to help. The blaster was always pointed at him, even as he helped the faithful droid out of a jam of roots or cleared the path.

Artoo beeped indignantly and rolled forward, as the woman watched. The two of them had exchanged more than a dozen words since they'd started walking, and the silence was beginning to weigh on him. The fact the girl hadn't even given him her name was irritating by itself.

Tossing the last of the debris off the rough track they'd set upon Luke glanced back at the girl who was watching him with a blaster in hand still. He scowled. "You could help you know."

"And you could escape." She said in turn, sniffing in irritation for a moment before slipping off the log. "Jedi."

"I'm not a Jedi... at least not yet." Luke said quietly before following Artoo and he felt her gaze soften slightly. "And what are you carrying around a lightsaber in this era? A sith lord?"

The girl actually looked taken aback at the comment. "Of course, I'm not a sith, gods no."

"At least Sith have names." Luke muttered before scowling at his flightsuit. The heat and humidity of the jungle were wearing on him, and since he was the one having to do all the work, it'd be a good idea to get comfortable. He pulled the life support vest and padding off and tossed it into the brush before unsealing the top half and stripping down to the tank top he wore underneath. The rest of the top he tied around his waist.

As he finished he noticed the girl had looked away and was now balancing the blaster on her knee. He arched an eyebrow in her direction before a screech of binary drew his attention to Artoo. The little droid banged left and right on it's two main treads and glared at them as if irritated they had stopped.

"Coming... coming..." Luke said as he stepped toward the droid. Behind him he heard the girl slip off the log and step toward him. Chewing his lip he considered his options, if only he could catch her off guard and turn the tables.

"How far are we from that base?" The girl suddenly asked stepping up beside him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was fifty klicks from where we got shot down, so... a ways." Luke said.

"Fifty!" The girl snapped at him. "In this Jungle? That'll... that'll take... a week or more!" She glared at him. "I'm stuck with you? For a week?"

"No... I'm stuck with you." Luke said back in irritation. "Are you going to tell me your kriffing name or..."

"It's Mara." She said with a snarl. "And yours?"

Luke blinked. She'd actually given something up. He shrugged. "Luke..."

"Do you have any emergency rations or canteen or..." She started.

"The storage compartment was a meter under the peat Mara, I don't have anything." Luke snapped back at her.

Mara snarled in frustration. "Well neither do I. You... you Jedi wannabe." Luke froze as he heard a sound he'd never thought to ever associate with an imperial pilot.

Her stomach growled, louder this time and Luke tried desperately to hide his desire to laugh at the absurdity of that moment. Suddenly she turned to him and thrust both of their blasters into his chest.

Luke blinked in shock as the girl turned toward one of the nearest trees and looked up. "What... what are you doing?"

"Getting lunch." She scowled for a moment before spying a collection of fruit hanging from a low lying branch, about a dozen meters over the ground. Smirking she whipped off her belt and swung it around the tree trunk. Leaning back she used it to brace herself against the tree and began to shimmy up it as he watched.

Luke glanced up as a fruit fell from the tree, nearly catching him in the head. He swallowed as he saw Mara dangling from the tree, the belt loop in one hand and a lightsaber in another. A large bunch of fruit hung just before her and Luke swore she was drooling at it. Then with a snap hiss she ignited her blade and Luke watched the purple saber slash through the stem of the bunch of fruit. Luke backed away as the bunch fell to the ground with a thud and Mara peered down at him.

"Couldn't you catch one?"

"What?" Luke asked still cradling the two blasters. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"With the force..." She snapped back at him irritably before muttering to herself. "Jedi wannabe."

Luke stared at the pile of fruit and shook his head. "I don't know how to do that yet?"

"You're useless then!" She called out before loosening the belt and sliding back down the tree trunk. "Absolutely completely useless!" She growled before picking up two of the fruits and sniffing them for a moment. "Does that droid have a cargo compartment?"

"Artoo?" Luke asked and a hatch slid open in the dome. Mara dropped a trio of fruits into the droid's hatch before sealing it. Then she grabbed the blasters from Luke and replaced them with more fruits. Luke scowled at her. "So... I'm your porter now."

"Apparently it's all you're good for." She snapped back at him before slicing open one of the melons and taking a bite.

Luke sniffed one of the fruits curiously and took a bite as well. Fruit wasn't exactly something he got often back on Tatooiene, but it was sweet and tangy and definitely better than the ration bars that he was sure were in the X-wing's tiny hold.

"Sith… this means we'll be foraging the whole kriffing way." Mara said with a growl. "Schutta."

Luke shrugged and finished his fruit before tossing the remains onto the jungle floor. Artoo watched them for a moment and suddenly another thought occurred to him. "Artoo, he'll run out of juice before we get there."

Mara started cursing fluently in huttese as Artoo twerped morosely and one of the compartments popped open to reveal a fusion lamp. Luke just stared at it for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. "Nevermind, I guess R2 has more tricks than I thought."

"What?" Mara asked before seeing the lamp. "Oh... that's convenient, how long have you had this little droid?"

Luke stopped and thought back. "About three weeks, my uncle bought it off some Jawas."

"A pity he doesn't have a vocabulator hidden somewhere." Mara said before knocking the dome with her fist. "Do you?"

Artoo shook his dome and rolled away from her as if in fear. Luke laughed at the small droids antics. "Guess that's a no."

"Jawas... what are Jawas?" Mara asked.

"Um... desert scavengers." Luke said. "They grab debris and jury rig it to work, then sell it."

"I've never heard of them." Mara muttered. "So you're from a desert planet? What were you, a smuggler? Dockworker?"

"Moisture farmer." Luke said quietly and swallowed as he saw a broad smirk slid across Mara's face.

"Moisture farmer? You're... you're a farmboy, farmboy?" Mara grinned deviously at him.

"Please don't."

"Sure thing, farmboy." Mara said and Luke swore under his breath. "Now that we've eaten, lets carry on." She tightened her belt and smirked at him. "No wonder you're useless, farmboy."

"Stop." Luke groaned as he started following Artoo through the brush. "Please stop."

"What farmboy, don't like being a farmboy?" Mara teased him mercilessly and Luke just stared at her. She was teasing him, the imperial that had fought so mercilessly against him was teasing him. It didn't add up.

Just who the hell was she?

Luke shook his head. "I hated Tatooine."

"Ahh, no wonder. Most people would." Mara smirked at him for a moment before pushing past him and up to Artoo. "I bet your droid is more interesting to talk to."

"What?" Luke asked.

"You're a farmboy Luke... did you have any real interesting stories to tell hmm?" Mara rolled her eyes as the small droid twittered at her for a moment. "You don't say..."

Luke stared at her incredulously. "You don't really understand him do you?"

"No." She admitted with a sigh. "Fine... what's your story farmboy? Where in the blasted galaxy did you get a lightsaber?"

"Ben Kenobi gave it to me, it was my father's apparently." Luke said with a shake of his head. "Where'd you get yours."

"I made it under the tutelage of my master." Mara answered with a shrug. "Your father was a jedi?"

"Yeah, but I never met him... apparently some of the other people in the alliance knew him during the war." Luke shrugged.

"So he died in the purge." Mara sighed and chewed her lip for a moment as Artoo stopped before a solid wall of vegetation. With a sigh she drew her saber and began to hack a path forward. "Or was he killed in the war?"

"Vader killed him, that's what Ben told me." Luke said with a sigh. "He said Vader was his apprentice and turned to the dark side. He betrayed my father and killed him."

"Vader would." Mara said quietly.

"You've met Vader then." Luke asked.

Mara nodded. "It's not a pleasant experience being near him." She chewed his lip. "He hates me."

Luke nodded, filling that information away for a moment. "So... you're not a Sith, and not a Jedi, what are you?"

"I can't tell you." She said simply. "If you remember, I'm planning on trading you for a lift off this forsaken rock." Another slash of the saber cut through the brush and a trail appeared before them as the smoldering remains of the plants fell around her feet. Luke watched her deactivate the lightsaber and hang it from her belt. She glared at him for a moment. "How long have we been walking?"

"No idea." Luke said.

"It's starting to get dark, we should find shelter or make some." Mara glanced at him for a moment then sighed. "You don't have any survival training at all, do you?"

Luke chewed his lip. "For a jungle, no."

"Don't the Rebels teach their pilots anything?" She pulled at her hair and swore. "Anything at all?"

"I just joined a little while ago." Luke said quietly.

"Really? What six months ago, don't the Rebels have basic training or..." Mara stared at him as he didn't cut in. "How long?"

"Two weeks." Luke admitted quietly. "I volunteered for the attack on the Death Star after I arrived."

Luke stared as Mara's green eyes widened and she swore under her breath. "You mean you've been in combat since you joined? No training... nothing like that?"

"Most of the guys went through the Academy." Luke said.

"You clearly didn't... they check for force sensitives you know!" Mara harrumphed and took a deep breath. "How did you learn to fly like that?"

"T-16 Skyhopper back home, the X-wing has similar controls." Luke saw her staring at him with incredulity. "What?"

"You learned to fly like that by yourself? You're mad!" Mara snapped finally and glanced around the forest looking frustrated. "I've been in flight training since I was twelve and you... you shot me down!"

"How old are you?" Luke asked quietly and Mara glared at him for a long moment before shaking her head vigorously. "What?"

"I'm seventeen." She finally admitted.

"But then you never went through the Academy either." Luke said. "How did you know they check for force sensitives?"

"Vader does it, brings those that he finds to the Emperor. After that I have no idea what happens to them." Mara said. "I don't know how either, maybe some force sensitives slip through."

"But how... how were you found out?" Luke asked quietly.

Mara blinked for a moment and pursed her lips. "I was an infant when I was brought to the Emperor, so I have no idea... this, is all I've know farmboy."

"You..." Luke swallowed. "You were trained by Vader then?"

Mara shook her head vigorously. "No, Vader isn't allowed to train others... apparently the last one he did went rogue."

"Then who... Who else is there?" Luke asked.

He watched Mara sit down in a huff and close her eyes. "There are others, but they didn't train me either... I had personal combat, survival, and evasion instructors since I was old enough to hold a blaster." She glanced at him and Luke could sense that she was holding something back. "How I learned about the force isn't a concern of yours, farmboy."

"Do you think they'd teach me?" Luke asked.

Mara froze and glanced around the forest nervously. "You wouldn't want to learn from him... trust me on that Luke. You're a rebel, do you think my instructor would want to teach you anything? You're the enemy." She sighed. "It's starting to get dark. I'll start setting up a shelter, since apparently you don't know how... maybe we can come up with some sort of backpack or sack tomorrow."

Luke nodded and glanced at Artoo. "I'll get that fusion lamp setup and let Artoo charge."

* * *

Wedge Antilles let loose a string of Corellian curses as he stared into the empty cockpit of the crashed X-wing and glanced over at Hobbie who was wincing at his language. "I should have insisted we come out and find them as soon as I heard he hadn't reported in."

Hobbie nodded as he glanced around the peat bog that had been the ship's resting place. "The Imp ship is empty too. You don't think they're together."

"I hope not, but it's pretty likely." Wedge glanced at the Lambda Shuttle that had carried the recovery team to the wreckage. "There's too much metal around here to get anything useful on sensors... and so many lifeforms that scanning for those signatures won't get us anything." He glanced at Hobbie. "What about the crash?"

"Luke's probably smarting from that rock I saw... looks like he slammed down pretty hard, cracked spine maybe?" Hobbie chewed his lip.

"Sounds about right, and you are the crash expert." Wedge said before glancing at Wes and Dack walking from the crashed TIE. "The techs get anything off that thing?"

"Nothing, it looks like the pilot wiped it clean." Wes said before hefting a dark helmet in his hands. "We did find this."

Wedge caught the tossed helmet and glanced at it for a moment. "No markings, that's odd. Imperial Security maybe?" He turned it upside down and shined a pen light inside. After a moment, he reached inside, pulled out a long strand of red hair, and stared at it for a moment.

"What is it Wedge?" Dack asked as Wedge stared at the hair.

"I think our Imperial is a woman." Wedge said quietly. "That's an awfully long hair for a man... and a redhead too."

"So Luke crashed along with a hot imperial chick and hasn't been heard from since?" Wes suddenly started laughing. "He's probably having a lot of fun right now, right boss?"

"Wes..." Wedge growled.

"Maybe he'll get her to defect after some sweet, sweet, lovin..." Wes joked and Hobbie glanced at the young goof with a dour expression on his face. Dack started trying to stifle his own laughter.

"He could be her hostage." Hobbie said.

"Ooh... kinky." Wes said with a snicker.

"Hobbie?" Wedge asked and the dour pilot nodded in response, walked up behind Janson, and smacked him across the back of the head.

"Oww... what was that for?"

"This is serious Janson!" Wedge snapped. "Our Captain might be in imperial hands, do you get it?"

"It's a girl boss... I doubt she'll kill him or anything."

Wedge threw up his hands in aggravation and stomped toward the shuttle cursing as he went.

* * *

Luke swore as a flash of pain rolled down his spine. Glancing over his shoulder he watched Mara slash a large limb from the side of a tree. Already a rather simple frame of limbs lashed together with fern stems and leaves had taken shape beside one of the trees. As he watched Mara shut down the lightsaber and clipped it to her belt before hauling the limb toward the frame and leaning it against the tree.

It wasn't something Luke had ever seen before, hell if he thought about it he hadn't seen this much greenery ever on Tatooine, even the Darklighter ranch didn't have this much in the way of plant life and they were wealthy.

Now he was watching Mara, an imperial pilot, construct a crude shelter from tree limbs, branches, and ferns. As she started laying fern leaves over the frame he saw her chew her lip in frustration.

Luke sat the fusion lamp beside the small shelter, illuminating the area around them in the failing light. Mara glanced at him for a moment then shrugged. As the darkness deepened around them the growl and howl of native wildlife began to fill the air.

She stopped as the last of the improvised roof was finished and Mara wiped away the sweat that had collected on her brow. "There isn't anything really dangerous on this planet is there?"

"I don't think so... I heard some sentries talking about something called a Stintaril, but it sounded like an angry crazed womp rat from what they were saying." Luke sat down beside the droid after plugging him into the lamp. "We could have Artoo scan the area while we sleep if you're worried."

Mara glanced at him and scowled. "Fine..."

Luke glanced at the dirt floor beneath the shelter and sighed. "Umm, that looks a little hard."

"Please, you expect a nice cozy bed to appear with a snap of my fingers?" Mara rolled her eyes and laid down. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Luke glanced nervously up at the sky just as the first rain drops began to fall. She stared at him for a moment and sighed. "Get some ferns or something, this is a kriffing jungle planet Luke, it's not like there's going to be a bed of grass for you."

Luke sighed and laid down. The improvised shelter would leak a bit, he was sure, but it was certainly better than laying out in the rain. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing pain running down his back. "I can survive this."

She glanced at him, her green eyes glittering in the light of the lamp and sighed. "Good."

"Good night Mara." Luke said as he slowly began to drift into an uneasy sleep. Mara rolled away from him and shut her eyes without responding, but at least she hadn't hit him.

* * *

Leia Organa paced in the hangar bay as Wedge gave his report and the disassembled remains of the X-wing and TIE advanced were carried out of the shuttle. General Dodonna nodded as he heard the report and ran a hand through his beard, twirling it idly in thought.

"So you didn't find him, he might be in Imperial hands, and... you want to put Wes Janson on report." Leia snapped before the General could respond.

"Yes." Wedge said quietly. "He could be ten or fifteen kilometers from the crash site by now and in the jungle... we might not ever find them." He swallowed. "Hobbie thinks Luke might have been injured in the crash, but there's no way for us to confirm that."

General Dodonna nodded. "You said that you found the Imperial pilot's helmet?"

Wedge nodded. "Yeah... there was a red hair inside, a long one like you'd expect from a woman. I handed it over to General Cracken since he might be able to scrounge up some information from the hair, though he didn't sound very confident about that."

"Understood, Captain Antilles." General Dodonna said with a quick nod and Leia straightened, noting the promotion inherent in his statement.

"General?" Wedge stared at him looking stunned. "But..."

"I'm sure Skywalker would be willing to take command when he returns, but until then you are the leader of Rogue Flight and need the proper rank." General Dodonna sighed. "We'd already begun talking about promoting Skywalker to commander considering the flight's performance."

"Oh, thank you sir." Wedge said looking rather nervous. "I won't let you down."

"Captain Solo should be back from a supply run tomorrow, hopefully there will be parts in the shipment to get that ship flight worthy again." Jan said before jerking his head to the disassembled X-wing.

Leia ignored that and grumbled to herself. "General, you understand the morale blow this will be... Luke Skywalker, destroyer of the Death Star, the hope of the rebellion may be in Imperial hands." She glared at the Alliance Minister of War and the older General nodded once.

"I understand your concerns Princess Leia, but the situation is grim as it is. In the last two weeks we've had seven separate engagements with Imperial forces, our pilots are tired, the sector is under imperial blockade, and our supplies are continuously running low." General Dodonna shook his head after a moment and sighed. "The High Council wants this base to remain as a location for defectors to escape to, otherwise we would have evacuated days after the Death Star's destruction."

"I understand General." Leia said tersely. "Can't we do anything to find him?"

"I have teams working on the sensor packages to penetrate the jungle, until then all we can do is hope that they are on their way here." Dodonna said quietly. Leia frowned as Dodonna bowed his head respectfully. "Good night Princess."

Leia swore in frustration as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

_NaNoWriMo Project Note: As a NaNoWriMo Project, expect updates throughout November… if I am unable to find a satisfying conclusion by December I may place this on hold as my work load with both Original and Fan Fictions will require my attention once again._

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and its expanded universe are the intellectual property of Disney, yes Disney… we know it seems crazy but it's the truth._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

The bridge of the Imperial-I Star Destroyer _Devastator_ was deathly quiet as the turbolift hissed open. Officer after officer glanced up at the menacing figure of the Dark Lord of the Sith as he stepped onto the bridge, his heavy boots clacking against the polished durasteel decking.

In the communications suite at the back of the bridge Captain Nevik glanced away from the holographic images of his fellow captains in Death Squadron. Captain Ozzel looked disgruntled and nervous, while Captain Piett stood straight, tall, and proud.

Nevik knew each of them, and he knew that amongst the group only a handful could truly be called competent. Among them was Nevik himself and Piett.

"Lord Vader, the reports from yesterday's armed reconnaissance of the Yavin System are ready for your perusal." Nevik said as the Dark Lord of the Sith stepped onto one of the holoprojector pads. "Each of the captains is ready to make their initial report."

"Very good, Captain." Vader said before turning to the other holographic figures and studying them carefully. "Your reports."

"Lord Vader, we have completed our patrol of Sector 97, thus far with no hostile contacts." Admiral Ozzel said swiftly.

Piett swallowed, "I regret to report that two ships slipped through to Yavin IV my lord, a Lambda shuttle bearing an Imperial Transponder and a TIE Advanced. Both ships proceeded toward Yavin IV and have not been spotted since."

Vader stared at Piett for a long moment. "You have disappointed me Captain."

"Both ships bore Imperial transponder codes. I was not informed of their transit until it was too late, my Lord." Piett stated.

"I wish to see the sensor records, Captain." Lord Vader stated and after a moment the holographic projection of the Accuser's sensor logs appeared. Lord Vader studied the identification tags on the two imperial vessels for a moment. "Interesting, and no ship has reported these vessels attempting to escape to hyperspace since then?"

"No Lord Vader."

"I want you to redesignate those codes as rebel transponders in your ship's computers." Vader said coolly and Nevik watched him step to a console and tap in an access code. "I will transmit a list of backdoor codes in the ship's systems to each of you. You will then remove those codes."

"Yes Lord Vader." Captain Nevik said quickly. "What are they?"

"They are override codes for one of the personal agents of the Emperor. Until her loyalty can be assured I do not want my ships hamstrung by her treachery." Vader snapped coolly.

"Yes, Lord Vader." Captain Nevik said before turning back to the command console and setting to work. "Shall I transmit the codes to Admiral Griff for distribution throughout the fleet?"

"No."

* * *

Mara sighed as she woke on the dank ground. She'd balled up the top of her flight suit to make something akin to a pillow for herself for the night. It wasn't much.

Her head throbbed as she felt the faint touch of the Emperor's conscious mind, checking on her. Instantly what shields she had went up knowing that her current situation was one that the Emperor would surely disapprove of.

After a few moments a flash of pain built behind her temples and she growled in frustration, didn't he realize that if she was in the thick of battle it could cost her life? Then it began to ease as she rubbed her temples and let out another growl.

"Something wrong?" Luke asked groggily from where he lay on the opposite side of the small shelter they'd made from debris and refuse. He rubbed his forehead to get rid of the layer of sweat that had built up from the heat and humidity and glanced at her.

She could feel him reaching out to her with his untrained senses. Maybe for someone with such power it was instinctive or something. Mara let out a sigh and glanced over at him. "I'm alright, it's nothing."

Mara felt her shields flicker a bit as Luke stared at her a moment, those two bright blue eyes of his piercing through her. She swallowed nervously before taking a deep breath. "I am fine." An edge slipped into her voice and Luke backed away, his presence retreating from her as he did.

It hurt. She could feel his unbridled powers simmering beneath the surface and felt her own abilities stretch taut as if reaching out toward his. Something in her wanted that connection, that link, to the powerful person underneath the farmboy exterior. Part of her longed to help him, a part that she knew had been carefully trained and nurtured by her master. It was the same part that desperately wanted to please her master.

She wanted to serve someone greater than herself. It wasn't like when she was in the presence of Vader. Vader radiated a menace and self-loathing that made her insides grow queasy, but he was as powerful as Luke was. Only the Emperor felt stronger in the force than the two of them. It frightened her.

It frightened her almost as much as how the part of her that craved the Emperor's approval seemed to celebrate at Luke's expression of concern. They were still enemies, and yet the farmboy didn't seem to want her dead.

"Shavit." She muttered to herself before lying back down and immediately regretted it. It drew his attention. Luke stared at her for a long moment. "What?"

"I don't appreciate being lied to Mara." Luke said quietly. "Now, what is wrong?"

"It's him… he wants me to contact him." Mara gritted her teeth in frustration.

Luke sat up, his blue eyes wide. "Who?"

"Him… my… my master." Mara snapped before pushing herself upright and ducking out of the shelter and into the rain. Then she broke into a run, intent on getting as far from the farmboy as she could.

"Mara!" Luke yelled as she disappeared into the underbrush and start climbing up a set of rocks. Mist from a nearby waterfall blew across her skin and she wiped away the sweat from her forehead. Then as she came to peak just beside the waterfall she sat down and gasped for breath. Then she opened the connection.

* * *

Palpatine sat alone in his throne room, his hands clasped the sides of the ornate chair he'd chosen for the room and stared at where the immense double doors stood. The normal lighting he used for discussions with his subjects was off, bathing the whole room in darkness.

He'd grown concerned, his precious hand, the experiment, had become more and more unpredictable of late. At first, he blamed the events of Alderaan, sitting alone in the throne room he remembered sensing the distress that feeling the world's destruction had brought her. Still it had been unthinkable for her to turn on him, her master, his child… at least of a sort.

Now though he knew something was different, the connection between them felt taut, constricted, and more fragile than it ever had before. Only a few things could cause the weakening of the connection considering how it had been built. In many ways it was a construct maintained by his hand's own mind… and if it was weakening it meant something was wrong, wrong with her or her faith in him.

_Master?_ Her voice echoed in his mind and Palpatine knew instantly that something had happened. It sounded timid, almost afraid, like a small child caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

_My child, I am concerned… You have not arrived at Geedon V as commanded._ Palpatine thought quietly. _Your mission to eliminate the traitorous Governor is complete, is it not?_

_It is my Emperor._ She answered and he could imagine her swallowing nervously before continuing on. _I have been delayed in my efforts to return to your service._

_Why have you been delayed?_ Palpatine asked, carefully maintaining the parental façade he always used with the impressionable girl. It was only recently that she'd grown hardened by serving as his agent.

Her thoughts seemed to stutter. _I… I pursued the governor to Yavin IV and destroyed his shuttle, but before I could withdraw I was drawn into battle with the Rebels and… shot down._

Palpatine's control slipped and a flash of rage burned through the bond. _Shot down? You are on Yavin IV!_ The Emperor's mind raced to find some way to correct the situation, to remove his precious hand from the rebel held world.

He did not notice how the bond seemed to cower as well as her presence from his flash of anger.

_Master?_ Her thoughts sounded distant and confused. _I am trying to return to you._

Palpatine's anger flared again and he felt the connection close with a snap. For a moment he sat froze, unsure of what just happened. Then he interlaced his fingers and stared at the door. "More is going on, isn't there my child… you have found someone." He clenched his jaw at the realization. "He must be eliminated."

Palpatine knew that the bond would take time and effort to restore, as it was based upon an ancient Jedi technique, long abandoned by their Order. The bond was forged on compassion, a need to serve by one member of the relationship. He had forged it, coddled her to ensure the bond's stability, and programmed her to be a loyal servant. She could not have attachments to others beside him, as the bond could transfer and if it was with a willing force sensitive could strengthen and deepen beyond mere communications…

The results could be disastrous. If that happened, he doubted his hand would ever return.

* * *

Pain flooded Mara's temples as she was snapped back to reality and nearly toppled from the top of the rock she'd clambered up. Spray covered her face as she rubbed her temples and groaned in pain. It hurt… his anger and rage hurt. She knew she deserved it.

She'd failed to arrive on Geedon V as ordered thanks to Luke. A snarl slipped from her lips and she considered for a moment killing the pilot, but the thought died within moments. She'd been matched by him, and didn't deserve to be killed for it. Glancing back over her shoulder she saw him climbing up after her. She could sense his worry and confusion rolling off him in waves. He cared, and that fact hurt too.

Mara gasped for breath and whispered to herself. "I'm going as fast as I can…"

Then she froze as another realization echoed in her mind. She hadn't told him about Luke, about the Rebel that'd shot her down, about the Jedi the Rebels had. Why?

"It's not my mission, it's Vader's." She muttered to herself, but she knew she was lying again and that there had to be some other reason.

Luke pulled himself up next to her and settled on the boulder, carefully balancing himself on the top. "You okay?"

"Yes, for now at least." Mara said quietly before glancing at him.

"Who… who taught you about the force?" Luke asked quietly. "Was it Vader?"

Mara swallowed and shook her head. "It wasn't Vader."

"So… who else is there in the Empire?" Luke asked quietly.

"The Emperor taught me." She said before she could stop herself and stared at Luke in horror at her own admission.

Luke looked stunned and confused. "He… he's a Jedi?"

"No." Mara said.

"Then what is he? Mara, I don't know anything about the Jedi let alone other force users. Is that what being a Sith means?" Luke asked.

_There are always two, a master and an apprentice._ Mara felt her eyes widen as she remembered the words from an ancient text speaking of the Sith. Her heart hammered in her chest, even she was horrified by what the Sith had done in the ancient history of the Republic, and tales of Vader's temper were legendary… and Vader had a master.

"Gods…" She groaned. "I don't understand… it doesn't make sense, none of it really makes sense."

"Mara?"

"The Emperor I know would never…" She gasped for breath and clutched her chest, and then her voice dropped to a whisper. "Never allow Tarkin to destroy a world." She hugged her chest and closed her eyes. "But he did… I… I've been such a fool."

"Mara?" Luke asked again.

She stood unsteadily at first and took a deep breath. "We should get moving…"

Luke stared after her, confused and uncertain as to what he should do.

* * *

Han Solo sighed as he clambered down the ramp of the Millenium Falcon, pulling off his piloting gloves as he did so. Chewie leaned against one of the hydraulic pistons that locked the ramp in place watching the hangar bay quietly.

"It seems quieter, doesn't it?" Han said as he hung the gloves on his belt and glanced around at the ground staff at work before Leia Organa walked into view and headed their way. A grim expression was playing across her face as she approached and Han furrowed his brow. "Something's not right."

Chewie quietly agreed. [The warrior spirit isn't as strong.] Then he glanced between Leia and Han.

"Highness, did something happen while I was away?" Han asked as he strolled down the last few meters of the boarding ramp.

"Luke's missing." She said coolly and Han froze.

"The kid's missing? What happened?"

"He got into a dogfight with an imperial yesterday. It seems they managed to shoot each other down. We found the crash site but both pilots weren't in their ships." Leia glanced up at him. "Captain Solo, losing him has been an immense blow to base morale."

"Shot down you say..." Han observed quietly. "You think he might have been captured by the imperial that shot him down?"

Leia grimaced for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yes... I'm worried Han."

Han Solo stared at Leia for a long moment. It was a surprise that the Princess had used his first name. So often, she fell back on titles and formal last names almost all the time. He took a deep breath, since a band of pirates had stolen his payment for Jabba the Hutt he'd been forced to play errand boy for the rebellion, hauling weapons, ammunition, and other supplies for a few thousand credits a haul. At least it was steady work.

"Highness, what do you want me to do? I'm no expert on finding someone in a forest and..."

[I am] Chewbacca said firmly.

Han froze as Chewie let out a low rumble, and then spun on his first mate. "Right... I should have thought of that, fuzzball. You really think you can track down Luke and whoever this Imperial is?"

Chewie nodded enthusiastically and gave him a toothy grin.

"Alright your Highness, I guess you found your rescue team." Han said. "Just tell him where the crash site is and we'll get going."

* * *

Wedge Antilles sighed as he closed the locker in the ready room and finished pulling on the orange jumpsuit. Beside him, Hobbie kept his dour mask on while the other Rogues suited up. Wedge glanced at Zev and saw the older pilot look almost ill, he knew that Rogue Two was blaming himself for what had taken place, that as Luke's wingman it was his responsibility to keep him alive.

It was a bit of an irony that Zev was the Rogue Leader's wingman in that he was the oldest and most experienced in the group. Traditionally the post went to the least experienced pilot, so that the leader could ease them into flying combat sorties. In Luke's case, it seemed that the opposite had happened.

"Zev, you alright?" Wedge finally asked as he strapped a DL-44 to his calf.

"I'm fine Wedge." Zev said immediately before deflating a bit. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit worried about Luke."

"There was nothing we could do Zev, you saw how those two fought. None of us could keep up." Wedge said.

Zev sighed. "I know that, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"You know what we need..." Wes suddenly said before draping his arms around Zev and Wedge. "A party."

"Wes." Wedge growled. "Now isn't the time."

"What? Any time is party time." Wes said.

Zev brushed off his arm and scowled. "Janson, shut your trap... if you want to plan a party, plan it for when Luke gets back."

"Aww man... but its boring waiting and you guys really look like you need a good party." Wes said.

"No Janson, or you'll have kitchen duty for a month!" Wedge snapped.

Wes slumped in defeat as the rest of the Rogues stared at Wedge nervously. Finally Wedge slammed shut his locker in frustration. "I hope Luke gets back here soon."

* * *

They trudged through the jungle, and Luke finally was ready to admit that the humidity made the planet almost as uncomfortably hot as Tatooine. Mara had taken the lead, slashing through dense brush with her lightsaber. He found his gaze drawn to her as she worked. There was a dancer's grace to her movements and his heart hammered in his chest as he saw how her well-toned arms glistened with sweat, how her hair seemed to be frayed and frizzy from the humidity, and sweat drops ran down her face as she finished eliminating the obstacle before her.

"Stop staring." Mara snapped suddenly and Luke found himself staring at a very vexed looking imperial pilot with a lightsaber in hand.

"Sorry..." Luke said and swallowed a lump in his throat.

She turned away from him and shook her head looking irritated. "Come on, you don't want Artoo to get way ahead do you."

Luke glanced down the path and saw that Artoo was rolling along the rough trail, already half a dozen meters ahead of them. He sighed and rolled his eyes before walking after the little droid. Then Mara fell into step beside him and smirked at him. "What's the matter Luke, never seen a pretty girl before?"

"Not as pretty as you." Luke said before he could stop himself. Mara stopped in her tracks and stared at him for a moment. "Sorry."

"Don't compliment me and apologize!" Mara snapped and stomped off toward the droid, brushing past him as she did. "Idiot farmboy." She muttered to herself.

"Sorry."

Mara growled in frustration, "Are you trying to get me to kill you Luke... just... just... shut up and stick with me and the droid."

Luke nodded and wondered if the girl really would kill him if he irritated her that much.

* * *

Han Solo stood by the edge of the boarding ramp of the Millenium Falcon and looked out over the peat bog that was marred by two long tracks dug by the crash of the fighters. Chewie stood with his bowcaster at the ready and glanced around for a moment before heading off toward the treeline.

Solo swore as he adjusted the survival pack on his back and followed his friend nearly at a run. "Chewie! Slow down!"

[This way.] Chewie answered as he pointed toward a set of three tread tracks on the ground. [It is the astromech, it'll make them easier to follow.]

"Why would the Imperial... maybe they got it wrong! What if Luke's got the Imperial hostage and not the other way around?" Han said as he followed behind his furry friend, dodging branches that the taller wookie dislodged as he moved through the forest.

[Is there anything dangerous in this forest?] Chewie asked as they pushed through the woods.

"I didn't ask Chewie. Are you sure you can track them in this?"

Chewie let out a soft laugh at that. [It is not as dense as Kashyyyk, my skills are up to it.]

"That's good to know..." Han grumbled. "If we ever crash on a Jungle Plant, you'll find dinner."

Chewbacca's laughter echoed through the woods as they pressed on. Soon the dense foliage made going difficult but Chewie seemed to find a path that had been carved out of the Jungle. He stopped by one tree and saw the blackened scorch mark on a stump and glanced at Han.

"What?"

[Luke must be in charge, the branch has been cut by a lightsaber.] Chewie said pointing to the burn mark.

"How do you know that?" Han asked quietly.

[I remember the Jedi.] Chewie said faintly. [I'm far older than you are my friend.]

Han laughed quietly. "You'll never let me forget that, will you?"

[Nor will I let you forget our record on the Kessel Run was thanks to my coordinates.] Chewie said smugly.

They had gone perhaps three kilometers when they found the remains of a simple shelter made of woodcuttings and ferns. Chewie knelt by the shelter and stopped as he spied a large track in the muddy forest floor.

[Perhaps there is something dangerous out here.] Chewie rumbled to himself as Han watched him, nervously tapping the blaster.

A howl echoed in the jungle and Han swallowed. "What was that?"

[I do not know.] Chewie said, but there was no mistaking the high-pitched feminine scream that followed seconds later.

* * *

Mara spun on her heel when she heard the howl, drawing her pistol as she moved. Behind her Luke froze, his blue eyes going wide. He glanced around wildly looking for the source of the sound.

"I have a bad... MARA!"

She didn't sense it. She didn't even feel it until the pain slashed across her arm and a heavy body slammed down onto her back, knocking her to the forest floor. The armored part of her flightsuit sparked as claws scratched across the armor.

She screamed. Her chest ached as the weight pressed her face first into the ground. "No..." She moaned as she felt the creature's hot breath behind her ear.

Slowly she turned and looked over her shoulder and found herself staring into twin glowing red eyes. It was a hound of some sort, but looked as if it'd been summoned from one of the hells of Corellia.

It let out a low guttural growl and pushed her into the earth. Suddenly one of the lightsabers on her belt strained against its clip, pointing skyward. The hound snarled and snapped at the saber just as it slipped from her belt and leapt into Luke's outstretched hand.

The hound howled and leapt toward him, just as a snap hiss filled the air and a blue blade of energy appeared before him. With a yell of rage Luke slashed the hound, cutting its chest open and it fell in pain before him. Reversing his grip his slashed across its stomach.

The hound gave an unearthly wail of pain before stumbling to the ground and twitching for a moment. Mara felt her heart hammer in her chest as she slowly stood. A sense of terror flooded her after a moment and she gasped for breath. "Force... by the Force..." She muttered as her hand began to shake.

Luke stared in shock as Mara shook like a leaf, her eyes wide with fear as she looked up toward him. She began to hyperventilate as blood ran down from the gash in her arm and she glanced at the disemboweled corpse of the hound.

"Luke…" She finally stammered. Then she looked at the lightsaber in his hand. "Umm… does that mean, I… you… am I your prisoner?"

"We'll worry about that later." Luke said as he shut down the lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Then he walked up to her and grabbed her arm, ripping a strip of cloth from his tank top to make a crude bandage. He quickly wrapped her arm even as she shook from the shock of the attack. Unnerved he slowly hugged her and the girl froze looking totally stunned. "It's okay." He said quietly in her ear and Mara suddenly burst into tears and buried her face in his tunic. "What's gotten into you Mara?"

"I… I didn't even feel it coming." She said quietly. "I almost died and… you… you…" She looked up at him, her green eyes searching his. "You saved my life. Why?"

"It was the right thing to do… until we get to Base One, think of it this way, the war's on hold." Luke smiled faintly at her. "You would do it for me, wouldn't you?"

She stared at him, her mouth agape for a long moment before swallowing. "I…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Yes, I would."

Luke could sense the truth in her statements but also a wave of confusion and frustration that poured off her. She suddenly pushed back from him and hugged herself. His ability to sense her mood evaporated in an instant and Luke swallowed. She was rebuilding her defenses.

Something inside of him stirred, and feeling a confidence that seemed totally at odds with his emotions, Luke suddenly stepped up and hugged her.

Mara stiffened at the touch and let out a long breath. She felt her face flush as his arms tightened around her middle. Then she shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

She didn't know what to do... Sure she'd delt with men on her missions, even used her looks to loosen tongues and manipulate others, but this didn't feel like that. That was acting, pure and simple. She had a job and did it.

Luke wasn't acting, for some reason the farmboy was honestly worried about her. That thought alone made her insides twist and knot up as her head swum in confusion. Then she slowly leaned back against him, her heart fluttering in her chest. What is wrong with me?

"Mara... when we get back to Base One, why don't you defect?" Luke asked quietly and she chewed her lip before violently pushing him away.

"I CAN'T!" She snapped and spun on him. "Don't you understand... I'm the Emperor's Hand! I can't just decide to switch sides for some foolish farmboy, no matter how strong in the force he may be!"

"And that makes it fine to support him when they killed two billion people just to prove a point?" Luke snarled and Mara suddenly backed away from him, feeling a righteous fury pouring out from him. "The Death Star was Palpatine's personal project, more than

Tarkin's wasn't it? Is that the sort of man you want to serve?"

No... Mara thought to herself and shuddered. "No, I CAN'T!"

"I'm glad I blew the damn thing up." Luke shouted. "Even if the Empire kills everyone in this system, people know that it's not futile to fight the Empire."

"You... you were the one?" Mara gaped at him, her eyes wide with shock. Suddenly so much made sense. This was the force user that had destroyed the Death Star, this was the person every Imperial soldier was supposed to be on the lookout for, and here she was stuck with him in the middle of the Yavin IV jungle.

It was absurd! The full absurdity of the situation finally began to weigh her down until a low chuckle slipped out from her lips. Luke stared at her as she began to laugh. "You... you're the most wanted person in the galaxy, and you're just a stupid farm boy!"

"Mara?"

"And you just had to shoot down the Emperor's personal agent?" Mara said with another snort. "You... you don't see how absurd that is?"

"Ben would call it the will of the Force." Luke said quietly.

"Really... the force wants me to bring you in?" Mara snapped and glared up at him. "Do you know how many people you killed with that single shot Luke? Huh?"

Luke stared, his eyes wide. "What?"

"There were a million people on that station Luke! How many do you think got out?" She snarled at him. "How can you ask me, the Emperor's Hand, to defect when you killed so many others?"

He just gaped at her for a long moment.

"Am I interrupting anything, kid?" A voice called out and Mara spun, drawing her blaster pistol and centering it on a man with a Blastech DL-44 pointed straight toward her.

Beside him was a wookie who glanced between Luke and her before rumbling something in his native language.

"Yeah I hear you Chewie. They sound like a married couple roaring at each other like that." Han smirked but didn't take his aim or eyes off her.

"Han? Oh thank the force, what are you doing out here?" Luke asked.

"Looking for you, kid. Her Highness cornered me when I got in this morning." Han kept the blaster on Mara while she did the same. "So... who's the redhead?"

"Mara, meet Han Solo." Luke said, and she froze as his hand grabbed hold of the pistol and pushed it out of line. "He's my friend."

"That doesn't make him mine." She growled but lowered the pistol and glared at Han. "Put that away."

Han lowered his blaster and holstered it. "Well Chewie, we found them. Let's get them back to the ship."

Mara swore under her breath. "What will happen to me?"

"That's completely up to you red." Han said. "If you don't defect I'd expect a nice long chat with General Cracken... and an explanation for the whole 'Emperor's Hand' thing."

She swallowed and felt her face pale at the thought of being put through a thorough interrogation about it. "I... you kriffing farmboy, this is all your fault!" She whirled on Luke and stomped up to him. "All I wanted was to get off this damn planet and..."

A familiar howl echoed from the Jungle foliage and she froze, dread pooling in her stomach. "No..." She grabbed the lightsaber from her belt and peered into the depths of the woods.

The wookie howled and lifted his crossbow nervously as Luke readied his saber. Artoo slowly lifted up his sensor dish and scanned the woods. Then a squeal of alarm came from the droid and he began to roll up the slope toward a Massassai Temple.

A hound leapt out from the underbrush and charged, followed by another. Han and the wookie opened fire as it leapt toward Luke and plowed into his side, knocking the lightsaber from his grasp.

"Sith!" Mara swore before lighting her blade and hurling it toward the hound. The beam sliced through the creature just as it reared up to claw Luke. Then it spun through the air and returned to her hand.

More hounds bound from the forest and her eyes went wide. "Luke! RUN!"

He snatched up the lightsaber as he ran past her. Han fired into the mass as he ran up the hill and Chewie was firing into the group with his crossbow. Mara broke and ran after the others, her senses reaching out around her, desperate to grasp what she was facing.

As one of the hounds bound after her, she felt a familiar taint in its force signature, a taint that felt of darkness and insatiable hunger for blood. It chilled her to the core. She knew then that these were not any normal hound.

With a snarl, she pulled her blaster and fired offhand into the running creature, burning through the back of its skull. It fell with a whimper as she ran, desperate to catch up to the others.

The droid led them to a set of double doors that Luke skidded to a stop beside as Mara watched.

"Bar the doors kid!" Han yelled, firing his blaster into the group of hounds.

"What about Mara?" He yelled as she ran toward them, stumbling over shattered bits of rock and rubble before running toward the safety of the heavy doors.

"Hell!" Han snapped before firing his pistol into the mass of hounds. Mara could feel the heat from each plasma bolt as they passed shockingly close.

Mara skidded to a stop beside the doors. "Close them Luke!"

The wookie pulled shut one of the double doors as Luke did the other leaving just a small enough gap for Mara to slip through.

Then he pulled it shut completely while the wookie barred them as best he could.

"What... are they?" Luke asked just before the door banged against its hinges. All of them could hear the snarl of the hounds on the outside of the temple. They waited.

"I'm not sure, but... I don't think they're natural." Mara said quietly and shivered in the dark corridor. "Can we get some light?"

An affirmative beep from Artoo echoed in the room before a spot light turned on from the astromech, illuminating an interior lined with red marble stone and statues clad in long capes. Staring at them, Mara felt a flood of unease, as if she'd seen them before.

"So... I guess we're not getting out anytime soon." Han said as the door shook again. "Maybe you'll have a bit more time to think about Luke's offer, eh red?"

She flinched at the smuggler's words and glanced at Luke staring at the ruins. "This place is amazing..."

Mara swallowed. Of course the farmboy would be impressed. "We don't have any food or water... I hope those creatures leave soon, and this place... don't you feel like it's a bit creepy?"

Luke arched an eyebrow at her. "Creepy?"

"Dark... morbid, evil..." Mara suggested before turning toward Han and the wookie. "Please tell me you brought some camp supplies with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_NaNoWriMo Project Note: As a NaNoWriMo Project, expect updates throughout November… if I am unable to find a satisfying conclusion by December I may place this on hold as my work load with both Original and Fan Fictions will require my attention once again._

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and its expanded universe are the intellectual property of Disney, yes Disney… we know it seems crazy but it's the truth._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Reversion in ten seconds my Lord." Captain Nevik said as he glanced to the rear of the bridge and saw Darth Vader step onto the bridge. "All stations are standing by, ready for your orders."

"Very good Captain Nevik." Darth Vader said as he walked to the forward viewport and stared out at the swirling blue tunnel of hyperspace.

"Three... two... one... Reversion!" The helm called out and the tunnel faded into star lines and then stars. Ahead the glowing red orb of Yavin appeared along with the small green world of Yavin IV barely peeking out of its shadow.

"Prepare the troops for ground assault, this skirmish will provide an opportunity to test the Rebel's defenses." Vader said coldly. "Get the crews to their fighters, the Rebels may have been reinforced since their last engagement."

"Yes my Lord." Nevik said as he began to relay orders. The Devastator was going into battle.

* * *

Wedge Antilles sat on one of the folding chairs in the hangar staring at his hand of sabacc cards. Across from him Commander Narra tossed a handful of credit chits into the center of the pile and smirked at the group of pilots.

"Stang Commander, are you trying to clean us out?" Wes grumbled before tossing his cards down on the table.

"No... No... It's not—" Narra's speech was cut off by the base alert drowning out all other sounds. Swearing all the pilots bolted form the table and ran to their ships.

"Imperial Star Destroyer on approach, all pilots to their fighters. I repeat, all pilots to their fighters!"

Wedge swore as he dropped into the cockpit and belted himself into the harness. It took just a few moments for the startup procedures to finish and the engines to whine to life. He pulled on his helmet and closed the canopy. He suddenly froze, something was missing.

"Rogue Leader, you alright?" Zev's voice crackled through the subspace radio and Wedge suddenly remembered.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just forgot for a moment. Rogue Flight, check in."

* * *

General Dodonna leaned over the tactical display of the command center, his gaze focused on the approaching imperial force. "Activate the defense shield once our fighters are clear. Commander Narra, your primary targets are those troop transports."

"Understood Base One, looks like a whole wing of TIEs is deployed already. Think you can handle it Rogues?"

"No problem Renegade Leader. We'll busy the TIEs, you hit those transports."

General Dodonna glanced up as Leia Organa stepped into the room and watched the display. He gave her a respectful nod. "Rogues, Renegades, you're weapons free."

"Let's get them!"

* * *

Lord Vader stared out the front viewport at the distant world of Yavin IV. The low murmur of reports and orders made a familiar background hum for him as Captain Nevik stepped up beside him. "We count fifteen rebel ships Lord Vader. At current closure they will engage in two minutes. Do you wish to join the engagement?"

Vader nodded and stretched out with his feelings. He wasn't there, the force strong pilot wasn't among the group closing on their ship. His respirator wheezed for a moment as he stretched out further. He felt them, not one or two but three force signatures on the world below. One of them was familiar, unnervingly slow.

"No... I'll leave this fight to you." Vader growled in his mask as Captain Nevik straightened nervously.

"Thank you my Lord. Gunnery: set the main battery for long range interdiction fire. Lets break them up a bit for our fighters." Captain Nevix ordered immediately and the ship shuddered as it's main guns fired into the formation.

Vader watched the fight begin and folded his arms over his chest as he stared out at the fight which had begun, his thoughts drifting toward the presence he'd sensed earlier.

"Jade..."

* * *

Mara growled in frustration as she glared at the two camp beds that Solo unrolled lit up by the fusion lamp which was now recharging Artoo. "Of course there's only two... and one of them is wookie size!"

"Well I'm not asking an enemy to sleep with my friend." Han said with a slight teasing tone in his voice. "Unless you really want to."

"You can take one Mara, I'll be fine." Luke said quietly while he watched Chewie guard the door.

Mara scowled and glared at him. "You think I'm an idiot right? You take it! I know you've been hurting..."

Luke flinched. "What do you care?"

"Fine, if you don't want it..." Mara started but Luke scowled at her. She shrugged as Luke grudgingly laid down. Then she glanced at Han. "Is he always this stubborn?"

"Don't know, I've only known him for three weeks." Han smirked faintly. "So..."

Mara glared at him. "Don't you start with that Solo..."

"Wow, what is it with strong women and cutting me off at the knees?" Han asked and Chewie laughed from where he stood guard. "I was just going to ask... what do you plan on doing?"

Mara scowled. "I don't know yet."

"Well... I might have a third possibility, if you shot down the kid you've got to be good in a fight. I could always use another deckhand." Solo said.

"Great..." Mara said as an amused tone drifted into her voice. "A smuggler, a POW, or a traitor. Such hard choices."

"Maybe if you'll shell out some credits I'll smuggle you out." Han said with a crooked grin.

"Tempting." Mara said with a sigh and she glanced over at Luke. "Well... he's asleep, good."

"So... what's going on between you and the kid?" Han asked.

Mara glared at him. "Nothing."

"Really..." Han tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment then shook his head. "No, I don't completely believe that."

"By the force, what is with you rebels thinking I want to get in your pants?" Mara snarled.

"That's not what I said." Han snapped back at her. "What's with you Imperials being all stuck-up and proper?"

"Do I sound like a kriffing proper bitch to you?" Mara growled and Han burst into laughter at her words. Her eyes widened and she was half tempted to draw her pistol and blast him on the spot. No wonder Vader was always killing people that irritated him.

"And if something wasn't going on between you and Luke, you wouldn't have jumped down my throat." Han said before biting off the end of a ration bar and chewing it for a moment. "So... what is going on?"

Mara sat on the stone and sighed. "I don't know... he... he's always trying to be nice to me. I'm the enemy. He shouldn't be nice to me."

"Luke's a nice kid, kind of naive but nice." Han shrugged. "I think you unnerved him though when you threw the Death Star's crew in his face."

"What do you mean, couldn't he sense them dying? I could..." She froze as Han gave her an incredulous look.

"What? Don't tell me you're a Jedi..." Han said and Chewie snarled at her. Mara flinched.

"I'm no Jedi, but I am force sensitive." Mara said quietly. "He... he didn't sense it?"

"If he did, he never said anything about it." Han said. "Did you sense Alderaan as well then?"

Mara swallowed a lump that had risen in her throat before nodding. "I did."

"I suppose those two billion on Alderaan were a hell of a lot louder than the million on the Death Star." Han stared at her for a long moment. "You don't seem like a bad girl, so why are you in the Empire?"

"Why are you a smuggler?" Mara snapped.

"It's a long story." Han said but he glanced toward the wookie as he spoke and Mara could guess the meaning from the look.

She let out a sigh and leaned against the stonework. "It's the only life I've ever known."

"Well, sounds like you need a change of venue then." Han said. "Come on Red, if Luke dangled a commission in the alliance in front of your nose, would you take it?"

"No." Mara said automatically. "I'm no traitor or defector."

"Loyal little thing, isn't she?" Han said to the wookie who chuckled. The smuggler sighed. "You really want to work for them, even after everything they've done?"

"Not really." She whispered to herself before glancing at Luke. Part of her fought against her imperial training, raged against it.

"So why not defect or just not come back from a mission?" Han asked.

Mara shook her head. "It's not that simple..."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Han asked.

Her gaze flicked back to Luke's sleeping form and she felt a fire ignite deep within her guts, a manic longing that made her blush as she stared at Luke. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I don't think I can get it Solo."

"Don't know until you tried."

"You think... you think he likes me?" Mara asked quietly.

Han snorted. "Little Red, if he didn't care would he have even suggested you defecting?"

She took a deep breath. "I... I'll think about it."

"Good."

* * *

Luke stared at the wall, having feigned falling asleep. It was a bit easier since his body seemed to refuse to allow him to sleep anyway. The moment he began to drift off, his spine would burn with pain and he could only bit his tongue from hissing in agony.

He thought about what he'd heard, turning it over and over in his mind. Mara had lashed out at him, snapped at him for asking her to defect after killing so many of her comrades in arms. It didn't sound like she approved of the Empire's action against Alderaan, far from it. No, there was something else, something quite painful, and the answer to why she didn't want to defect seemed to be floating just out of his grasp.

There was another question though, how couldn't he have sensed the destruction of Alderaan and the Death Star as she had? Was it because he lacked the training? Could she train him? Clearly she had a better grasp of the force then he had.

_What is she is afraid of?_ He thought after a long moment. _I don't understand._ Finally he let out a sigh and concentrated on getting to sleep. If there was one thing he was sure about Mara was that she was complicated.

* * *

"Rogue Leader, bandits on your tail!" Hobbie's normally rather sedate voice yelled through the radio and Wedge swore as he saw two TIE fighters screaming after him, firing their lasers with manic fury.

Green energy arced across the shields as a blast struck and Wedge pulled hard on the stick dragging the fighter into a tight turn and forcing the two TIEs that had bounced him to overshoot. As soon as they passed he reversed the turn and lined up a shot.

Scarlet laser fire burned through the center of the TIE and it exploded, sending it's radiator panels spinning through space like playing cards.

"Good shooting lead." Janson's voice called out.

"Three eyeballs at bearing one-seven." Zev stated. "Their gunning for the Renegades."

"Then let's pry them off, Rogue's two and four on me! We're going in." Wedge said as he dove into the fray, blasting at the TIE fighters in renewed fury.

The Y-wing they were chasing let loose a pair of torpedoes that tore apart the boxy side of an AT-AT barge just as the TIE's lasers connected. Its shields flared for a second before they failed and smoke began to pour from one of the engines.

"I'm hit!" The panicked voice of the pilot called out as the Y-wing rolled away. Wedge swore as the TIEs screamed after him.

He lined up a shot on the lead TIE and hit the firing stud. Crimson lasers slashed through the wing pylon and it spun like a top out of control while it's two wingmates rolled away in obvious confusion. "Renegade Seven, we've got you covered, run for base!"

"Thanks Rogues..." The pilot answered as his Y-wing dove away.

"Base One, this is Renegade Leader, we've expended all our ordinance and they're still coming." Commander Narra said.

"Rogue Flight, cover the Renegades as they withdraw to rearm." Jan Dodonna ordered immediately. "Do as much damage as you can, then fall back to base."

"Roger." Wedge said grimly. "Let's run up the killboard Rogues!"

* * *

Jan Dodonna frowned as he glanced at the sensor plots. "Major Derlin, it seems the Imperials will be attempting a ground assault soon. I want you to mobilize your command. We don't want the Empire to think our defenses are very weak."

Major Derlin saluted and scrambled out of the command center leaving General Dodonna with his command staff and Princess Leia.

"Where is their projected landing zone?" Leia asked quietly.

"From their current course and speed. I believe they'll be landing here... thirty kilometers north of the base. It is the closest piece of open terrain available to them." Dodonna said pointing out a clearing. Leia's gaze flicked from the marker to where the Falcon was currently landed and back toward Base One.

If Luke was trying to get back to the base, that'd take them awfully close the Imperial Landings.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, General." Leia said quietly.

* * *

Han Solo sat watching the two odd young pilots that he was now stuck with. Mara had laid herself out on the stone and fallen fast asleep soon after their little chat. Glancing at the chrono Han chewed his lip, he hadn't bothered to set it to local time so he really had no idea what time it was out the doors.

At least the hounds had stopped snarling and scratching at the entrance to get inside. Still Chewie was posed near the doors, ready in case they returned.

"Han?" Luke called quietly from the sleeping bag Mara had forced him to use.

"You awake kid?" Han asked quietly.

"Been awake... thinking, pain is keeping me up." Luke groaned quietly. "You got any painkillers with you?"

"I'm sure I have something." Han said before picking up the survival pack and finding a medical kit. "What hurts?"

"Back... I might have cracked my spine when I crashed." Luke said quietly. "Mara knows... somehow, maybe I just winced a lot."

Han nodded and pulled a bottle of painkillers out of the kit. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Bad..." Luke groaned. "Especially when I move."

Han shook out a set of pills and helped the kid get them down before letting out a loud sigh. "So... did you sleep at all?"

"A bit... maybe an hour." Luke closed his eyes. "I heard you talking with her."

"So you did..." Han chuckled quietly. "What do you think?"

"I don't get it... she's smart and not happy with Empire. Why doesn't she want to defect?" Luke asked. "I mean, most of the pilots in my flight are Academy graduates, imperial defectors."

"Luke... she's not just some pilot is she." Han said.

"No, she's not." Luke admitted. "She's force sensitive, and strong, and willful. But... she was apparently trained by the Emperor."

"Wait... the Emperor is a force user? He's a Jedi?" Han asked.

Chewie suddenly shook his head. [No, he'd be a Sith Lord.]

"Sith Lord, what's... oh, you mean like Vader?" Han asked as he looked at his old friend. "Kriff, what's with all this... 'Force' stuff."

Luke chuckled weakly. "Must be my influence."

"Well I suppose being the Emperor's personal agent would put a crimp in her plans, if she was the loyal type." Han glanced at Luke and shook his head. "There's another possibility you know."

"What?" Luke said quietly.

"She doesn't think she deserves defecting when everyone on the Death Star that died wasn't given that chance." Han said quietly.

"That's stupid." Luke growled. "I doubt the stormtroopers would listen to me if I said, 'hey why don't you defect' and I doubt anyone could serve on that damn station and not know what it was for."

"Maybe." Han said quietly. "But then not every stormtrooper turns out to be a strong and beautiful redhead under the armor, do they?"

"She... she is beautiful isn't she?" Luke said quietly.

Han chuckled. "Luke, she's hot enough to give me a plasma burn. Just admit it, you want to be around her."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't be a great help to the Rebellion." Luke said quietly. "Is it wrong that I'm attracted Han? She is the enemy... an Imperial Agent."

"Luke, if you weren't attracted I'd be worrying you played for the other team." Han said with a snort. "I was an Imperial once myself... got kicked out after I sort of freed a couple slaves."

"You?"

"Yes me, you think everyone learns to fly dusting crops Kid?" Han snorted.

[You learned as a swoop racer.] Chewie reminded him.

"Alright, so I knew a bit before going to the Academy." Han admitted. "But yeah, I went through the whole thing, got a commission and almost immediately got shafted." He glanced back at Mara for a moment. "She's too young to have a commission from the Academy isn't she?"

"Probably." Luke said quietly. "Han... would you smuggle her out if it came to that?"

"Kid... I hope it doesn't come to that. Everyone knows the TIE pilot survived, if you show up without her... well, there'll be questions." Han shrugged. "I really hope it doesn't come to that. You might not have known each other for long, but... you really seem to like each other."

"What, because we yell and scream at each other?" Luke asked.

Han was silent for a long moment. "You ever notice how most imperials act? All impassive or... stuck up?"

Luke nodded.

"I think it's because that's what they're trained to be like. It takes impartiality to be unspeakably cruel, you know? I mean... if you hate someone, it's usually because they hurt you, right? If you love someone they're really able to hurt you all the more. When you were yelling... well, I'd say that you want to prove yourself to her... coax her to be with you. If you didn't give a damn, well, you wouldn't give a damn." Han snorted to himself. "You like her, and it hurts you when she tells you no."

Luke's expression fell and he glanced down at his lap after a moment. "Is that wrong?"

"No, it's not." Han said quietly. "Just talk to her... if she didn't like you, you think you'd be breathing at the moment? She has every reason to kill you and hasn't, has she?"

Luke scowled. "I suppose you're right."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Damn, I need someone to teach me or I won't stand a chance against Vader or... the Emperor."

"You think she could do it?" Han asked.

"I don't know... she knows more than me, maybe... maybe we can teach each other or something." Luke shrugged. "But none of that will happen if she leaves."

"Well, we'll just have to see about making sure she doesn't." Han pointed toward her sleeping form. "Talk to her, try and convince her to stay."

"It's hard."

"So is destroying the Death Star. You can do this Luke... what are you a twenty year old virgin?" Han asked with a snort of annoyance. "You have kissed a girl, haven't you?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Tatooine is small, but it's not that small, and no I'm not a virgin."

"Good... now convince her to stay if it's that important." Han said firmly.

"I'll try Han." Luke said quietly. "It'll be up to her though." He shuffled under the blankets and closed his eyes intent on falling asleep, or at least trying. "Thanks for the Meds Han."

"No problem Luke." Han said with a smirk. "She'll come around."

"I hope so."

* * *

Mara laid there listening to them, her force enhanced senses having woken her upon hearing her name. She swallowed down a lump in her throat as she thought about what the two rebels had said about her. Or to be more honest with herself: what Han had been pushing Luke to do about her.

She wanted to hide from those words, but something about them held her attention and made her guts twist with worry, uncertainty, and indecision. A part of her was screaming in frustration at the stupidity of keeping her loyalty to the Emperor. The man was a sith lord, an enemy of all sane beings.

_Am I insane then?_ She thought to herself and closed her eyes shut. A quiet sniffle slipped out before she could contain herself and that loyal part of her character reached out through the force, searching for her connection to the Emperor.

There was nothing, the link had been severed and she chewed her lip as a torrent of emotions washed over her. Despair at being abandoned, betrayal, hurt, anger, and a strange feeling of euphoria.

_I'm free?_ Her mind asked as she reached out with her senses, searching for any remains of Palpatine's link. Instead she found something strange… a whisper through the force almost.

_What do I say to convince her?_ Luke's voice asked in her head and Mara recoiled back suddenly horrified that she'd touched his mind.

Mara shuddered. _I'm not going to be his slave either…_ She thought to herself before suddenly relaxing. _As if he would…_ A slight smile played across her lips as she imagined fighting alongside him, not as a tool or a servant but an equal.

_I… I could do that._ She thought with a start and smiled. _I could teach him…_ The smile grew to a rather large grin at that thought and she felt a fluttering in her stomach. _This time… I'll be the master._

* * *

Major Brenn Tantor stared out through the transparisteel viewport of the HAVw A6 Juggernaut. The heavily wooded jungles of Yavin IV stretched out before him as he listened to the tactical readiness reports beginning to come in from other units.

The massive fifty meter long tank that was his command post began to roll forward, snapping trees that were in its way like twigs. Behind it the two AT-ST walkers leapt into action, hurrying to match the Juggernaut's speed with quick strides.

"Ten kilometers to the shield perimeter, sir!" The sensor operator called out. "About twenty minutes to get there."

"Excellent." Major Brenn Tantor said simply.

Another of the crew glanced up at him. "Sir, I'm picking up a distress signal, from a Colonel Veers."

"Redirect B-7 to pick them up, the rest of us are pushing forward." Major Tantor said. "Let's see what sort of defenses the Rebellion has to slow us down."

"Sir, enemy fighters on my scope!"

* * *

Wedge held down the trigger of his X-wing as he dove sending a ragged sputtering volley of crimson laser fire into the column of Imperial troops. Flak burst around his fighter as he pulled out of the attack and he saw the deflectors flare from the sputter of shrapnel glancing off his shields. Red laser fire rose from the jungle as the enemy troops redeployed to defend themselves from the aerial assault.

"Renegade Leader to Rogue Leader, we're enroute. I suggest you RTB for refuel." Commander Narra's voice called through the radio and Wedge licked his lips for a moment before glancing around the battlefield at his fellow Rogues just finishing their attack runs.

"Roger Renegade Leader." Wedge said finally. "Rogue flight, we're RTB for refuel…"

As he turned back toward the Base a flight of Y-wings sped past, releasing bombs as they flew overhead. Wedge nodded to himself and wiped away the sweat from his face. It had been a long day.

_I wish Luke was here._

* * *

Luke woke as a rumble from overhead shook dust from the temple ceiling. Han swore as a loose bit of tile fell just down the corridor. Mara was already standing her blaster out and her green eyes flickering around the room. "That sounds like weapons fire."

Chewie rumbled something and walked up to the doors. Slowly he pushed them open and leaned out. The dull red glow of Yavin was the only light source, but it was more than most worlds got in the middle of the night. A growl echoed in the corridor as Han started swearing in Corellian.

"What do you mean Imperial troops are outside?" Han yelled as he ran to the doors and skidded to a stop. "Oh hell... Everyone get back!"

Luke dove to the ground and Mara rolled behind one of the pillars as Chewie and Han ran from the door. A second later a grey repulsor tank crashed through the doors sideways, it's body sparking as it struck the marble walls and skidded to a stop in the middle of the hall just short of where Chewie and Han had managed to run.

He nearly laughed as the two of them slowly turned and looked up at the tank commander, staring down at them covered in dust.

"Uh... hi, wrong turn?" Han asked.

But the tank commander swung the laser cannon toward them. Luke was about to look away with a single blaster shot rang out and the man slumped from over the gun.

Luke felt his eyes widen as he slowly turned to Mara who was slowly lowering the smoking blaster and gasping for breath. "Mara?"

"I... I made up my mind." She said.

The tank rumbled to life and began to try to fight its way clear of the debris, backing into the wall and knocking pillars of red marble over. Bits of the ceiling began to fall and Han yelped as he dove out of the way of a particularly large section of stone.

Luke swore as the twin blasters on the tank's body suddenly shot green bolts of solid plasma into the wall, vaporizing it. He scrambled upright and ran toward the tank yanking his lightsaber from his belt as he did. With a slash he cut off one of the guns and then followed through with the second.

The tank stopped its movements and Jade clambered up the side of the vehicle to peer down the hatch. "Surrender!"

It sank to the ground and the remaining two crewmembers clambered out with their hands in the air. Luke let out a sigh of relief. "You know how to fly one of these things?"

"Sure..." Mara grinned. "Got anyplace you want to be in particular?"

* * *

Major Derlin dived behind a tree as blaster bolts burned through the wood overhead. Smoke filled his senses with each breath as he lifted his Blastech A280 to the shoulder and fired back toward the mass of grey clad Imperial Army soldiers pushing their way toward him.

A pair of Y-wings swooped overhead and released a string of proton bombs that walked their way across the Imperial line of advance. An AT-ST exploded from a direct hit and toppled to the ground while one of their HAVw A6 Juggernauts ground to a halt with smoke pouring from its drive system.

A T-4B Tank rolled up to their position and began firing into the mass of imperial forces, blowing apart walkers and light transports.

Then a single repulsor tank roared into sight, dinged and dented. It's main guns looked as if they'd been slashed off with a plasma torch and then he caught sight of a wookie standing in the commander's seat firing into the oncoming force of Imperial troops.

Derlin stared as it roared into sight, turned sideways and slid through the air beside the embankment his own troops had chosen for cover. It stopped facing the imperials and a pair of scarlet missiles rocketed from the vehicle's hull, smashing into an enemy AT-ST and blowing it apart.

Then the vehicle settled to the ground and the gangly form of the wookie clambered out, followed by the more familiar form of Captain Solo.

"Captain Solo… what happened?" Major Derlin asked.

Solo scowled. "That was what I was about to ask you? Is the base under attack or what?"

"Command thinks it's just a probe… a really big one." Derlin said as another figure clambered out of the tank clad in a red flightsuit. "Captain Skywalker?"

Suddenly the troopers had their blasters up as the fourth figure clambered out of the vehicle, a woman with bright red hair and brilliant green eyes. She flinched as one of the SpecForce soldiers pointed a blaster at her and growled. "Will you people stop putting blasters in my face?"

"Who's this…" Major Derlin asked.

"Well umm…" Captain Solo scratched the back of his neck trying to decide how to say it. "She's…"

"My name is Mara Jade, I want to defect." The woman stated flatly. "Now put that blaster away!"

"You know what I want? A lift to Base One." Luke said with a smirk.

Major Derlin sighed as he waved his communications officer over. "The General is going to love this."

* * *

Leia Organa watched the old and tired looking General gape at the flimsiplast sheet that a communications officer had handed to him. Dodonna then just passed it over to her, a slight smile on his face.

She glanced down at the sheet and felt her heart leap as she read the first few words.

_Cpt. Skywalker, Cpt. Solo, Chewbacca, and an Imperial Defector have reached our lines. I am sending them back to base post haste._

_-Major Bren Derlin_

"Yes!" Leia shouted and scrambled out of the command center toward the hangar bay.

* * *

Wedge was gulping down a juice pack beside his X-wing while the techs hurriedly ran a quick maintenance check and finished refueling his ship when Princess Leia ran into the hangar bay, a piece of flimsiplast crumpled in her hand. He gaped as the Princess ran up to him and hugged him.

Wes Janson sputtered in the background as Dack started snickering. Zev shook his head for a moment before the Princess stepped back from Wedge with her face flushed.

"THEY FOUND THEM!" She suddenly yelled and pushed the flimsiplast into Wedge's hand before running back to the command center.

Wes peered over his shoulder. "Imperial Defector… hmm… told you she wouldn't be able to stay away after a little rebel lovin…"

Wedge's hands shook for a moment as he felt a wave of relief roll off him. Then Wes had to spoil it.

"PARTY!"


	4. Chapter 4

_NaNoWriMo Project Note: As a NaNoWriMo Project, expect updates throughout November… if I am unable to find a satisfying conclusion by December I may place this on hold as my work load with both Original and Fan Fictions will require my attention once again._

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and its expanded universe are the intellectual property of Disney, yes Disney… we know it seems crazy but it's the truth._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Major Tantor, your report." Darth Vader's pint sized holographic figure asked from the comm unit of the Juggernaut. The Major swallowed nervously for a moment before nodding once to the figure.

"My Lord, the rebels have put up a stiff resistance and the jungle is greatly inhibiting the mobility of my forces. I do not believe I can penetrate further into their defenses without reinforcements." Major Tantor said quickly.

"As expected, withdraw back to your landing zone Major. Your mission is complete." Vader stated. "The Devestator awaits your return."

"Yes My Lord." Major Tantor said quickly before holographic image flickered for a moment before disappearing completely.

Tantor glanced out the transparisteel viewport and took a deep breath. "Signal all commands, fall back to the Landing Zone. Besh Company will fight a fall back action to make pursuit difficult."

"Yes Major."

* * *

General Dodonna sipped his cafe as he stared at the tactical display for a long moment. The holographic images shifted as the heaviest of the imperial vehicles began to withdraw and the smaller scout walkers and tanks fought a holding action to ensure their escape.

The General nodded, the imperial probe had been beaten back with minimal loss of life and soon their forces would withdraw to space. He glanced back at his comm officer. "Inform Major Derlin to hold his position and Commander Narra to stand down. We'll let them withdraw."

"Yes sir." His aide said before hurrying off to relay those orders.

Glancing back at the tactical display Jan sighed. "Inform General Cracken that there will be prisoners and a defector to interrogate soon."

"Yes sir."

Then the older General sighed and thought back to the other project he'd been working on over the last few months. Perhaps it was time to begin to field test the modified fighters some more.

* * *

The trip in the back of the Alliance speeder was surprisingly quick and Mara felt her insides twisted nervously as she watched the SpecForce soldier across from her eye her warily.

Luke flinched with each bump and Mara felt a pang of sympathy for the rebel pilot. Han and Chewbacca however were already arguing about getting back to their ship, apparently since the two of them had landed it near where Luke and Mara had crashed.

"I know, I know... the Imperials are all over in that direction, but it's my ship Chewie. It's my baby, I need to go back and get it." Han said.

Chewie's roar of protest drew a chuckle from her lips as she glanced back over at Luke who was trying to brace himself in the seat. "You okay?"

"I will be... But I need to see a medic when we get back." Luke said with a scowl. "You taking pleasure in the pain you gave me?"

Mara flushed for a moment before giving him an amused smile. "Maybe Skywalker... or you just need to learn to crash more gracefully."

Luke snorted quietly as Han and Chewie continued to argue. "So... how much do you want to tell them?"

She chewed her lip for a moment and swallowed. "I... I don't know, just enough to let me fly maybe."

"You... want to be a pilot then?" Luke asked quietly. "You'd be good..."

"I'm sure your back can bear testimony to that fact." Mara said with a grin. "You... you think they'll let me join you?"

"Maybe you should explain why you're wearing a lightsaber though." Luke said quietly.

"Good point, you think... they'll want us to work together?" She suddenly felt her cheeks heat up and her stomach knot nervously before glancing at her lap.

"Probably... you have more training then I do." Luke said quietly. "I... I would like that."

Mara's cheeks heated up even more at that statement from the young Jedi and she hugged her chest. Out the transparisteel windows of the car she could see the large temples rising to either side of the rough trail. She felt her arm throb slightly and glanced down at the soaked bandage around her forearm. Through her force senses she could feel the truth of Luke's admission and it warmed her once cold and armored heart. Still, she was nervous, what if they wanted to really interrogate her... learn all her secrets.

"Luke, how hard would it be to get in your squadron?" Mara asked quietly.

Luke shifted nervously for a minute. "I... I don't think that'll be a problem Mara. I was just a volunteer when the Death Star showed up, no rank or anything. Just as long as they've got a ship for you... you'll be in I think."

"Oh." Mara smiled faintly. "So I guess I will get to fly with you, if the force allows."

Luke grinned. "I guess so... maybe you could work it out with the other pilots so that you can be sure to fly, a rotation schedule or something."

"We're coming up on the base Captain Skywalker." The driver yelled and Luke nodded. A moment later the landspeeder slowed to a stop just before the vast hangar doors built into the bottom of one of the larger temples. Luke slowly pulled himself out of the seat as the hatch hissed open.

Mara grabbed his arm and helped him up before offering him a bit of support as they staggered out of the landspeeder. Behind them Chewie and Han stumbled out still arguing about how to get back their ship.

As they stumbled toward the hangar doors a pilot in a brilliant red flightsuit looked up and gave the two of them a goofy grin. "Captain! Wedge, he's back! Skywalker is back, and he's got a hot redhead with him!"

"Janson!" Luke growled as suddenly pilots burst into view surrounding them.

Mara felt embarrassed as the group stared at her. "Umm... Hi?"

Then a storm of questions washed over them.

"What happened?"

"Who's the chick Luke?"

"Damn, she's hot..."

"All right!" Luke yelled and glared at two of the younger pilots. "Janson, Ralter you're on kitchen duty for the next two weeks! Now... shut up or I'll add 'fresher maintenance duty."

The two youngest pilots wilted a bit before leering at Mara. She backed away from them a slight frown playing across her lips. "Now boys... I thought Rebels were equal opportunity sorts."

"Captain... is this the pilot that shot you down?" One of the group asked and she felt herself being studied for a long moment.

"Yes she is Wedge." Luke said quietly. "Her name is Mara and she wants to defect."

"Dude! I told you a little Rebel lovin and she'd be joinin..." Janson said with a lecherous grin plastered across his lips as he nudged the pilot beside him.

"Janson!" Luke snapped and the hubbub died after a moment. "Now... Mara's been a big help to me since we crashed and I want you guys to treat her decent."

"Damn..." Janson muttered.

Mara felt herself flush at the attention and how Luke was trying to protect her. She didn't need it, but it felt good to have such a display of support. Her gaze flicked around the group waiting for one of them to start asking about her imperial background when Wedge smirked at her.

"Another defector, great... but aren't you a bit young to be an academy graduate?" He asked.

"Uh yeah... I wasn't technically part of the Imperial Navy." Mara flushed and rung her hands. "I was raised to work as a special agent... the piloting skill was just part of the package." She swallowed.

"Really," Wedge stared at her for a moment.

Luke swallowed. "She's force sensitive Wedge... and has more training with it than I do."

Mara felt the pilot's gaze flick down to the lightsaber hanging from her belt before glancing back up at her face. "Another Jedi?"

"Not exactly..." Mara said quietly. "But I can do many of the same things they can."

"Damn, well... welcome aboard then." Wedge said and suddenly offered a hand. "What are the chances you'd end up crashing into Luke huh?"

"I don't know... guess it was the will of the force." Mara smiled faintly. "But... umm, we both kind of need to see a medic, I got scratched up and Luke... hit the ground a little hard when he crashed."

A tall dour looking pilot chuckled faintly. "Right this way..."

Luke shuffled after him and Mara followed, glancing nervously around the hangar bay. She paused by a door as she felt a pair of eyes on her and glanced over her shoulder to see a woman clad in a white jumpsuit and vest hurrying toward them. Mara swallowed as she saw the braids in her hair and the pained look in her eyes.

"Luke!" the woman called and Mara felt a flash of jealousy as Luke turned and grinned.

"Leia!" Luke said as the girl hurried up and hugged him, before pulling away as she saw him flinch in pain.

"Sorry!" Leia flushed and laughed to herself. "You... okay?"

"Banged up my back..." Luke shrugged before turning to present Mara. "Princess Leia, I thought you'd like to meet our newest pilot in the Rogues and... well, another force sensitive. Leia, this is Mara Jade."

Mara's eyes widened as she recognized the name and bowed her head after a moment. Still a part of her imperial programming made her reached toward her saber before she could stop herself. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. "Senator Organa, I had no idea you'd be here... I'd heard that you'd died on the Death Star."

"Well, I escaped thanks to Luke and Han... where is he anyway?" Leia asked after glancing around the hangar bay.

"I think Han and Chewie were planning on going back for the Falcon." Luke said before turning back to the dour faced pilot. "Hobbie... you think they'll throw me in bacta for this?"

"Probably." The pilot grinned at him after a moment. "Come on Jade, let's see about that bandage and get Luke his bacta bath."

Luke actually cringed. "Great... now even Hobbie's mocking me."

* * *

Wedge Antilles couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he glanced around at the rest of Rogue Flight. "He's back."

"Yes he is... and did you see that imp? She's... hot as plasma, I got burns just looking at her." Wes Janson said as he stared at the medical ward door. "And she's defecting... you think-"

"No." Wedge said coldly.

"But..."

"No." Wedge said again and glared at Wes. "I don't want her running back to the Empire cause you started trying to get in her jumpsuit."

"Me?" Wes looked affronted.

"Yes you." Zev said with a harrumph and glared at the younger pilot. "You're the reason we don't have any women in the flight already."

"Yeah Wes... stop scaring away the hot chicks." Dack said with an amused smirk plastered on his face. "You're chasing tail away."

"I thought you were my friend." Wes pouted.

Wedge grinned at the group and shook his head. "Don't you two have kitchen duty?"

"Kriff." Dack muttered as he and Wes began to slouch away.

* * *

Mara winced as the medical droid finished applying the bacta laced wrap around her forearm and stepped away. She glanced around the ward for a moment noting the older but still quite reliable equipment the Rebels had somehow managed to secure. By theft she guessed, but then the desperation of their situation made such things understandable, even excusable.

"Now what... do you have any information on assigned quarters or anything?" Mara asked the droid.

"I have no information on your habitation Miss Jade. Perhaps you should ask the deck officer." The droid stated blandly and Mara scowled, knowing the deck officer likely didn't know anything either.

"Well kriff..." She glanced toward the bacta tank where Luke floated and sighed. "I guess I'll just wait here."

The door to the medical bay slid open and she froze as two SpecForce officers stepped inside followed by a face she'd grown all too familiar with from the Emperor's database. General Airen Cracken, the leader of Alliance Intelligence and one of the most dangerous enemies to the Empire.

She stood and took a step back as the General studied her for a long moment. "Miss Jade... I've been told you wish to defect to the Alliance."

"Yes." Mara said quietly.

"I see." He glanced at her lightsaber. "Well, before you join us we must ask a couple of questions."

Mara swallowed. "An interview about... my position in the Empire then?"

"Yes..." Cracken said simply. "If you'd follow me..."

"Can we have the interview here? I... I don't want to leave Captain Skywalker alone." She said suddenly, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"I suppose we can..." General Cracken gestured toward a table on the other side of the ward and they sat down across from each other. "I've been told that you had no... formal position within the Imperial Navy."

"No, I did not... I'm sure you've noticed I don't exactly look old enough to have been through Carida." Mara said quickly. "I... I was trained as a personal agent of the Emperor from a young age..." She swallowed. "As an assassin."

Cracken's eyes widened slightly. "I see..."

"As... Luke might have said, I... I'm force sensitive, the Emperor taught me to use that gift to aid in my work... I never was assigned to target the Rebellion itself: that was Vader's mission." Mara swallowed. "Mostly I would eliminate corrupt politicians and criminals."

Cracken stared at her for a long moment. "Were you ever given a commission in the Imperial Fleet to go along with your abilities or a rank designation?"

"I was never given a formalized rank, but when given military covers I was usually a Lieutenant." Mara said quietly. "As the Emperor's personal agent I was given a great deal more authority when required though I rarely was forced to exercise it."

"What sort of services can you offer the alliance?" Cracken asked quietly.

Mara turned thoughtful for a moment. "Services... well, I can help Skywalker learn the force... I have more training then he has with it. I also have a number of imperial override codes and other classified information I could give you, though much of that would likely be rendered defunct once word of my defection gets out. I'd like to serve with Skywalker... as a pilot or operative."

"Is that why you defected, Miss Jade? You want to be near Skywalker?" Cracken's eyes hardened as he stared at her for a long moment.

"I... He made me reevaluate my life, you must understand General I was raised by the Emperor, I lived in the palace for as long as I can remember and after meeting him, talking with him, I can see that my whole life was planned and plotted by the Emperor to produce a 'perfect little killer' for him to wield as he saw fit. I want more than a life as a toy of Palpatine's." Mara slumped. "I never had a friend before... he was kind to me, respectful, and... I've never had that before in my life."

Cracken's gaze softened and he let out a sigh. "So... you're not here because of ideology then? Realization that the Empire was evil after Alderaan or..."

"General... I was raised to see the Emperor as a father figure. It's just since I crashed on this jungle world that I learned he is a rather abusive father figure." Mara ground her teeth. "I know the corruption that exists in the Empire. It was my job to eliminate the most corrupt and treacherous of those in the Empire. So you don't have to sell me that the Empire lets terrible, awful, and devastating things happen. I know... but for the longest time I thought that the Emperor was a decent ruler trying to remove the corruption from the galaxy... now... Now I think that Palpatine may be as much a part of the problem as the Governor I shot out of the sky before Luke brought me down."

"I see." Cracken sighed. "It will be difficult to confirm your story..."

"No sith." Mara griped. "Listen, surely you can trust me enough to fly a snubfighter for you? I'm... well I guess I am a traitor, but I'm not a traitor to you. The Emperor has a million credit bounty on the pilot that destroyed the Death Star. If I didn't want to join you… would Luke be in that bacta tank or would he be dead by his fighter after I shot him." Mara's frustration was beginning to get the better of her and she clenched her fists. "I just want to be free of the Emperor and make my own choices for once."

Airen Cracken pursed his lips in thought before slowly nodding. "You want to join a squadron... who would accept you as a pilot knowing your background?"

Her lips twitched into a half smirk and she pointed to the bacta tank over her shoulder. "He would... I already told him all this General and he's offered me a spot among the Rogues."

"Very well, I'll speak with General Dodonna to confirm a commission for you, Lieutenant Jade." Cracken stood and offered his hand. Mara shook it.

"Umm... General, if it isn't too much trouble... I don't know where my quarters are, and really don't have anything besides... this thing... to wear."

"I believe there are a few other women on base that might have clothes you could wear, I'll see about talking to them." General Cracken said. "Agent Retrac would probably be the best bet… she is only slightly larger than you are."

Mara nodded once as the General took his leave and let out a sigh of relief. At least she'd be able to get a shower soon and a change of clothes…

* * *

Darth Vader stepped back from the bridge viewports as the last of the Imperial Dropships returned and turned back toward Captain Nevik. Behind the mask Lord Vader was chewing his lip in thought, the attacking force hadn't reported any Jedi amongst their opponents, and none had reported Jade's presence at all.

It was mystifying, were the rebels hiding their Jedi assistants, conserving them for a strike against him personally or for when they would be most at need? If that wasn't enough he could sense those on the moon below rather clearly, as if they were unafraid of being detected by him. It didn't make any sense.

Much as Jade's presence on the world didn't truly make any real sense. Mara Jade, the Emperor's most unique and skilled Hand. Often Vader felt mildly threatened by her position in the Imperial Court, and knew that the Emperor had trained others as assassins for use by both his apprentices and his own personal use. He remembered Ventriss, Maul, and the Nightsisters that had been used during the Clone Wars.

Palpatine still espoused his 'rule of two' whenever Vader spoke up of his concerns, and had forced him to fight his own secret apprentice in deference to that rule. Still, Jade was different... Often times he was reminded of his younger self, honestly convinced of Palpatine's benevolence and the idea that the galaxy would be best in the hands of a single authoritarian ruler.

She wasn't yet a blackened soul as he was, Palpatine himself seemed to have decided to avoid training the girl in the ways of the Dark Side, instead Vader was reminded more of orders of Force Adepts he'd been forced to fight or the 'Grey' Jedi.

Still, she was down on the world of Yavin IV. Perhaps she had been captured, but Vader thought it unlikely... Jade hated the thought of failure and capture was the ultimate failure. If she had been captured he would have expected her presence to wink out as she took her own life.

That had not happened and as he thought for a long moment he reached out with his senses gauging those below. From the familiar mind of Jade he felt a nervousness, but also something else... something he had never detected from the girl before.

Mara Jade seemed happy, annoyed, nervous, and irritated but also happy. It was not something the Dark Lord of the Sith had ever detected to feel from the girl. Something had happened.

Vader walked toward the communications center and quickly activated a channel direct to Imperial Center. After a moment the old and rather frail looking form of Sate Pestage, one of Palpatine's chief advisors appeared before him.

"Lord Vader, the Emperor is currently meditating and does not wish to be disturbed."

Vader seethed under his mask and resisted the urge to reach out with the force and strangle the man. He took a deep breath from the respirator and glared at the figure. "I must discuss the status of one of the Emperor's agents, urgently."

Pestage's gaze hardened slightly for a moment before his form disappeared and Vader knelt as the enormous image of Palpatine appeared before him.

"My servant, you wish to discuss the status of one of my agents?" Palpatine asked angrily. "Whom do you wish to comment on, my old friend?"

"Jade." Vader stated and Palpatine's gaze softened slightly. "I have detected her presence on the world of Yavin IV."

"She is present, I believe the rebellion shot her down after she completed her last assignment." Palpatine said.

"Are you certain of her loyalty?" Vader asked.

"Do you have reason to question it beyond her presence on Yavin IV?" Palpatine asked.

Vader blinked in surprise under his mask and stared up at his master. "I have felt... a rather unusual emotion from your Hand my Master... it seems she is, happy with where she is."

"Happy?" Palpatine leaned back slowly. "Are you certain?"

"I have felt it..."

"Her connection with me has been severed, Lord Vader. If she is feeling happy amongst the Rebels, then she must have joined with them." Palpatine stated and Vader could see the fury wash across the Sith's face. "If you have the opportunity, you may eradicate my experiment."

"Yes my master." Vader said and could not help but feel a wave of pleasure at the thought of removing the irritant named Mara Jade from the universe.

* * *

Leia Organa sighed as she sorted through the small assortment of clothes she owned that were kept on the base, after all, she hadn't exactly had a suitcase with her on the Death Star. Behind her Mara Jade, the new defector was glancing around the small quarters Leia had on base with a curious expression on her face.

Beside Leia, Winter Retrac was pulling out her own suitcase of clothes and sorting through the assemblage of various clothes.

"Princess... I think I'm too big for anything you could give me." Mara said quietly as she peeked over Leia's shoulder. "Do... do you have anything that isn't bright white?"

Leia felt her hackles go up. "What's wrong with white?"

"It's... kind of plain." Mara said as Winter pulled out a white jumpsuit from her suitcase and held it up before Mara. She sighed after a moment. "I think that'll fit Agent Retrac." Mara said before taking it from Winter and heading toward the refresher.

"What's wrong with white?" Leia asked as the door clacked shut and Winter gave her an amused smile.

"Leia, her flightsuit is black. Maybe she likes dark colors." Winter suggested as she began to pack away her things. "With her pale complexion and red hair I can understand her dislike for it..."

Leia sighed. "So it's a fashion thing... Winter, why am I the Princess and not you?"

Winter giggled quietly to herself. "Leia, I could never yell at politicians the way you can."

The refresher door slid open and Mara stepped out clad in the bright white jumpsuit, her face flushed. "I look ridiculous..."

"What's wrong with it?" Leia asked.

"I look like a kriffing ghost... I'm already pale, this doesn't help matters." Mara harrumphed. "But thanks for the jumpsuit, Winter."

"No problem Miss Jade." Winter said with a faint smile.

Mara nodded and Leia glared at her. "I still don't see what the problem with white is?"

"Look at me Princess! I'm pale and redheaded, I look like some specter!" Mara snapped. "Don't lecture me on clothes. I've had to deal with enough formal engagements to last a lifetime as it is. I know what looks good on me, and it's not this!"

Leia stomped out of the quarters after a moment and tugged at her hair. "What is wrong with white? How could Luke find such a frustrating woman?"

* * *

Luke Skywalker sighed as he finished drying off from the bacta bath he'd endured. As the doors hissed open, he froze for a moment before hastily wrapping his towel around his middle. The Two-Onebees glanced toward the entrance just as Leia Organa stepped inside, looking rather disheveled.

She stopped and glared at Luke. "I have to say your new friend is quite the character."

Luke blinked. "Mara? What she do?"

"She said everything I owned was too bright and happy, and that she really disliked white. What is wrong with the color white?" Leia snapped.

"Umm..." Luke swallowed. "Leia now is not a good time."

"Oh isn't it?" Leia froze as she noticed his state of dress and stepped back. "Oh..."

"Princess Leia, I must ask that you wait in the reception area." The Two-Onebee stated. "Captain Skywalker will be out to meet with you shortly."

Leia spun and walked out, red faced but apparently still fuming from whatever had happened between her and Mara. Luke swore under his breath and hastily started pulling on the jumpsuit that the Two-Onebee had laid out for him.

After quickly dressing Luke rushed out into the small reception area of the medical ward and found Leia sitting with her arms crossed. Luke swallowed the lump which rose in his throat on seeing her irritation and thought for a brief moment about escaping somewhere else, anywhere else.

Then he saw that the subject of her irritation was also in the room. Mara sat with her legs crossed in a white jumpsuit and vest. He guessed it wasn't from Leia as Mara was a good twenty centimeters taller than Leia.

"Umm..." Luke started to say.

Mara glanced up from the datapad and grinned. "Luke, great... you probably smell of bacta though."

"Yeah well... I was soaked in it." Luke said gamely. "I heard you and Leia weren't getting along very well?"

"Yeah... what is with you rebels and white?" Mara said as she tugged at the jumpsuit and made an irritated face. "Are you trying to be seen as far away as possible or what?"

"Stormtroopers wear white!" Leia snapped suddenly. "All the time, at least we've got the sense to issue camouflage gear on occasion!"

"Well I, princess, am not a stormtrooper... and stormtroopers do get issued camoflage gear, I think." Mara scowled. "How about I just give this back to Winter the moment I'm given an actual uniform to wear?" She glanced at Luke. "Of course those flight suits you rebels wear would clash horribly with my hair though."

"We've got green ones around somewhere... I saw a couple of the Spearhead pilots wearing them." Luke said after a moment before shrugging. "Our officer uniforms are tan."

Mara sighed. "I guess next time we're in civilized space where there's a clothing store I'll have to go shopping."

Leia rolled her eyes and sighed. "At least Winter's clothes fit your frame Mara."

"I'll give them back once I have something else then." Mara said with a faint smile. "Now... Is that offer to be a Rogue still open?"

Leia blinked. "You... you want to fly with her?"

"Force yes... if you saw how good she was, you'd be begging her to join too." Luke said. "Wedge and the other guys might not trust her but they know she can fly... at least a TIE anyway. We'll have to get her checked out on an X-wing."

"Luke... are you sure?" Leia asked.

"I am... I bet Cracken will think I'm totally crazy." Luke smiled faintly. "Of course... we might have to work out a rotation or something, since the Rogues now have two pilots without ships."

"Actually Skywalker, we've been working on that problem." A voice called out from the door to the hangar bay and the wizened figure of General Dodonna stepped inside. "I've read Cracken's report on your friend, are you certain you want her to join your squadron... she could be a substantial security risk."

"I understand that General, but Mara is the best pilot I've fought so far and I think she'd be a boon to our side." Luke said before giving the general a faint smile.

"I understand. As you may not be aware, the Alliance was conducting research into starfighter design here before the base was discovered." General Dodonna ran a finger through his beard after a moment. "Walex and myself have been working on a modification kit to the R-22 Spearhead, we've got a pair of prototypes ready to go but we'll need the both of you to check out in them."

Mara straightened up. "Spearheads... you mean those ships that they've been calling A-wings?"

"Indeed, in fact the modified design will bear the name A-wing if we ever have the opportunity to put them into production." General Dodonna said. "As only you and Miss Jade will be piloting them, I suggest you act as a wing element of your own."

"Makes sense... Dack is going to be pissed he's not Rogue Two anymore." Luke smirked. "How soon can you have those ships out and ready for an orientation flight or two."

"Tomorrow morning, I suggest you two get some rest." Dodonna said simply.

"Yes General." Luke said before smirking at Mara. "This will be fun."

"Two prototype fighters... I feel special already." Mara joked.


	5. Chapter 5

_NaNoWriMo Project Note: As a NaNoWriMo Project, expect updates throughout November… if I am unable to find a satisfying conclusion by December I may place this on hold as my work load with both Original and Fan Fictions will require my attention once again._

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and its expanded universe are the intellectual property of Disney, yes Disney… we know it seems crazy but it's the truth._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

Luke Skywalker woke early the next morning and found that a new set of orders had been issued for him along with a short meeting with General Dodonna before breakfast. He dressed in his uniform and wandered over to the Deck Officer and the large thermos of cafe that was kept there. Grumbling to himself Luke made his way to the command level with a steaming cafe clasped in one hand and a datapad in another.

As he arrived he found that it wasn't just General Dodonna that was attending the meeting, General Cracken was sitting across from him at a table with a datapad in hand. Slowly the Chief of Alliance Intelligence lowered the pad and chewed his lip in thought.

"Captain Skywalker, good of you to join us. I take it that you're flight ready again." General Dodonna said with a faint smile.

"Yes sir."

"Good, good. Sit down." General Dodonna waved to the seat across from him as General Cracken watched him. "General Cracken has some concerns about offering Miss Jade a position in your squadron."

Luke nodded. "I expected that sir, but in my opinion Miss Jade is a worthwhile risk, she's a trained force sensitive... someone that can help me learn to embrace my abilities. She's also a friend, an expert on the Emperor, and an expert pilot. To refuse to use her seems to be a waste."

"I understand Captain." General Dodonna smiled faintly for a moment before nodding toward General Cracken. "Our Intelligence Chief has been working hard to confirm her story and background."

"Have you heard the term 'Emperor's Hand' Captain?" General Cracken asked quietly.

"Yes sir, Mara said something about it once or twice, what is it?"

Cracken tapped his datapad for a moment then sighed. "The Emperor's Hand is a rumor, or at least it was until Miss Jade confirmed most of it. We do not know if she is the only one."

Luke nodded. "Considering she said 'The Emperor's Hand' I'd guess she thinks that she's the only one, or was at least."

"Yes well, I'm afraid I do not trust Miss Jade. It's possible that she's on a mission to sabotage our defenses, since without the shield generator our ability to defend this planet would be hopelessly compromised." General Cracken said. "I must recommend against allowing her in a combat unit."

Luke scowled. "Mara fought to defend myself, Captain Solo, and Chewie against the troops that attacked this base. I doubt that she's really a security risk."

General Dodonna nodded once and sighed. "I trust that you will keep an eye on her Captain... which brings us to the original purpose of this meeting. Rogue Flight's success has led Commander Narra to suggest its expansion to a full squadron and... your promotion." The General slid across the new rank insignia and smiled. "Congratulations, Commander Skywalker. I trust you'll get to work on trying to find more pilots to join your ranks."

"Of course, General. Thank you." Luke said as he picked up the small box and swallowed. "It's an honor."

"Blissex and I will have the two RZ-1 prototypes ready for you by 0900 hrs. The technicians will help with your orientation to the different systems and then you'll be cleared for a check out flight. Any questions?" Dodonna asked.

Luke smiled. "No sir."

* * *

Captain Solo sighed as he stepped out of the speeder and looked toward the Millenium Falcon, sitting in the middle of the floodplain, it's foot pads half sunk into the marshy ground.

[Next time we should find a dry place to land] Chewie grunted as he stepped out behind him and looked over at the ship. [She looks okay.]

"She's tough Chewie, we'll get her out and flying easy enough." Han turned toward the SpecForce trooper that'd driven them out. "Thanks for the lift."

"No problem Captain Solo." The private said before the speeder rocketed off back toward the base.

Han shrugged and turned back toward Chewie. "Maybe next time we should consider keeping a speeder or swoop onboard for stuff like this."

[It's hard to track from the back of a speeder bike.] Chewie stated before clambering up the ramp. [I'll start pre-flight.]

"Yeah, hopefully we'll get a decent job from the Alliance. Since those pirates got our 'reward' for saving the Princess, we've made zero progress getting rid of that death mark from Jabba." Han sighed before clambering up the ramp and shaking his head. "I really don't want to deal with another bounty hunter."

Chewie nodded before entering the cockpit and setting to work. Soon they'd be airborne and on another job running supplies past the Imperial blockade.

* * *

Admiral Griff gazed out the bridge viewport of the nearly-finished Executor. Below he could see the rather arid and barren world of Fondor slowly turning. Nodding to himself he turned away from the view and walked toward the array of communications and command equipment in the rear of the bridge.

A holographic map of the Sumitra sector filled the screen and Griff took a deep breath as he gazed at the fleet elements on patrol in the sector, the lines of interdictors that they'd deployed to aid in the blockade, and the vast drydock and maintenance facilities that had been hastily assembled for the fleet.

He snarled in frustration as he noticed that the Death Squadron was once again maneuvering outside of his control. Tapping the controls he brought up the operations log of the various ships in the squadron and saw the Devestator's at the top of the list as well as an after action report.

Slowly Admiral Griff began to read the report and his hands tightened on the control panel, fury flowed through him as he saw the losses suffered in the probing attack. Vader hurled his men into battle without a thought, always with substantial losses.

"Damn Vader." He cursed to himself as he closed the report. "I need to get this whole mess under control..." He glanced at the five admirals on his datapad and smirked. Griff knew he wasn't alone, most of the Empire despised the Dark Lord of the Sith. Perhaps if he organized an embarrassment for the Sith Lord, he'd be able to wrest control of the fleet from Vader's black gloves. He had a plan already in motion. Perhaps it was time to act.

* * *

Mara slept fitfully in the small set of quarters she'd been assigned, tossing and turning during the night. When she woke, she found that Winter had apparently slipped into her room during the night and taken back her white jumpsuit. In its place were a tan officer's uniform and an orange flight suit. Glancing at the uniform she smiled at the rank insignia just over the uniform's breast. A datapad beside the uniform displayed her commission along with her assignment to Rogue Flight.

Grinning to herself she hurriedly dressed after a quick shower and clipped her lightsaber to her belt. As she strode out into the hall she glanced around the base, suddenly feeling much less of a foreigner. A couple of the younger soldiers gave her a salute as she walked to the mess and a giddy smirk played across her face.

Inside the mess she found Skywalker standing before the assembled pilots of Rogue Flight. She nodded to them before sitting down beside Wedge and leaning back in her seat.

"Well... thanks to Lieutenant Jade we've got an odd number of pilots, so... we'll be adjusting the flight roster, again." Luke glanced down at Artoo who started up a holo image of the current roster showing the six Rogues, their designations, and assigned fighters. "Since... Mara managed to trash my X-wing so bad that it's still being pieced together by the ground crew. Mara and I have been given the honor of field testing General Dodonna's new RZ-1 modification kits for the R-22 Spearhead."

The image of the RZ-1 A-wings appeared as he spoke and Mara noticed that there were two separate modification types. One of them was much like the basic R-22, just with new engines an advanced sensor jamming package and better shield generator. The other lacked the sensor jamming system in exchange for a droid socket. Glancing down at the R2 unit Mara guessed which of the two types Skywalker would fly.

"Sorry Zev, you're a great wingman but Mara will be taking your slot as Rogue Two." Luke said and the roster shifted. "You're now Rogue Seven."

The oldest member of the formation just shrugged.

"So... the current roster is now. Rogue Leader - Luke, Rogue Two - Mara, Rogue Three - Me, Rogue Four - Wes, Rogue Five - Hobbie, Rogue Six - Dack, and Rogue Seven - Zev." Wedge said from where he sat. "You are going to let us keep pace with you? Those new A-wings are awfully fast."

Mara smirked. "As if you could keep up with me before."

Wedge chuckled faintly as Luke smirked at the group. "Now... settle, Wedge and Hobbie, you'll be up today when Mara and I do our check-out flight on the R-22s. Once we're comfortable with em... we'll do a couple skirmishes to see how they perform."

"Sounds like fun." Mara said with a wide grin as she glanced at the others.

"Lucky... you're here just a day and you already get a prototype to play with." Dack said.

"Oh, what if it fails spectacularly. You won't be jealous then will you?" Mara said with an ironic tone. "I doubt we'll keep them forever... mixing types tends to screw with the logistics of a squadron."

"So we'll all get them?" Wes asked suddenly. "Cool!"

"No... Luke and I will fly X-wings when we get enough I bet." Mara said before rolling her eyes.

"Oh, and one other thing..." Luke smirked at the group. "I noticed another pip on my rank tab this morning. Rogue Flight is going to be expanded to a full squadron roster and... It's Commander Skywalker to you lot now."

"Congrats, Luke!"

"Well done."

"You've earned it."

Mara smirked at the blizzard of response before glancing at Luke's rather timid expression now that he'd delivered the news. "Oh come on Luke... I'm sure they'd make you a General if you asked... Blowing up a Death Star tends to give you some serious credit."

Wedge snorted. "General Skywalker, I don't think he'll ever be a flag officer."

"I hate paperwork." Luke muttered.

"Don't worry... I'll handle it." Wedge grumbled to himself. "So... any ideas on where we can find another five pilots?"

"Actually sir, I got a holonet message to an old classmate of mine." Hobbie said. "Lieutenant Celchu was hoping for assistance defecting… I was talking to Agent Retrac about it, and I think command is organizing a mission to pick him up."

"He good?" Luke asked.

Hobbie smiled faintly. "Yes sir."

After a quick breakfast, the pair changed into their flightsuits, and Luke led Mara out into the hangar bay where the two prototype fighters sat. Mara stood beside one of them and peered into the cockpit for a moment before smirking to herself. "Luke... look how small this thing is! It's like a flying wedge. It's just two engines bolted to a hull."

"It reminds me of the old pod-racers I used to see back home." Luke said with an amused smirk before glancing over the one that he'd be flying. Already Artoo was being lowered into the droid socket off to the side of the cockpit much like on an old Eta-2 interceptor.

Mara nodded as she started around the RZ-1 examining the control surfaces and thrust vectoring nozzles as she did. Already a technician sat beside the cockpit with a datapad plugged into a port hidden behind an access panel. He finished and shut the panel before pocketing the datapad. "You Lieutenant Jade?" The technician asked.

Mara nodded. "That's me."

"Good, you ever flown a R-22 before?" The tech asked.

Mara shook her head. "I'm afraid not, I've flown Eta-2s, TIEs, and that sort of thing but not this."

"Alright, well it's not that difficult to understand." He waved her up and Mara clambered onto the hull before being directed into the cockpit. "Let's get started."

Mara sat in the cockpit for the next thirty minutes having the intricate workings, functions, and procedures native to the R-22 Spearhead explained to her. After which the technician lead her through the preflight checks and cleared her for an orientation and checkout flight.

Within a few minutes, Luke had finished with his orientation and was ready. Mara plugged in her helmet comm into the fighter's subspace radio and started the engines.

"Rogue Leader, requesting departure clearance." Luke said.

"Rogue Leader, Rogue Two, this is Base One. You are clear for departure." General Dodonna stated through the subspace radio. Luke's A-wing floated off the ground and its landing struts retracted before it roared out of the hangar bay at full throttle and vectored upward.

Mara smirked in her seat as she floated off the ground on the repulsors, retracted the landing struts and slammed the throttle to the firewall. The sudden acceleration overwhelmed the inertial compensator for a split second and a wide manic grin played across her face as the G-load pushed her back into the seat.

"Rogue Two... I'm coming up behind you. These things are fast Luke!" Mara said as she rose up into position beside him and did a quick snap roll to gauge its maneuverability.

"I hear you Two... I'm looking at the atmospheric speed and acceleration and... I think these things can outrun your old TIE Advanced." Luke said with a tone that seemed to swell with that simple joy of flying which most pilots held.

"I think so too." Mara said. "So... let's push these things a bit before your two buddies show up in their X-wings to test us."

"Roger that."

Mara couldn't help herself, the simple joy of flying when coupled with being in formation with Luke as the two of them put the A-wings through their paces was almost intoxicating. She felt a smile spread across her lips as she glanced out through the transparisteel canopy at Luke while they pushed the fighters to their limits.

The experience made time seem to slow down for the pair of them, and they didn't need to bother with radio calls as their force senses seemed to guide them both and allow them to anticipate each other. Then their radios crackled to life.

"Rogue Three to Rogue Leader... we're ready, ten kilometers south of you." Wedge's voice filled their headsets and Mara felt a predatory smirk slide across her face.

"Roger... let's set for simulation then." Luke said as Mara reached up and punched a series of switches on the weapon controls, switching them to simulation mode and synched her computer to Luke's astromech to calculate damage.

"Rogue Two, ready." Mara said as she glanced at Luke.

"Rogue Three, ready." Wedge called out.

"Rogue Five, ready." Hobbie stated.

"Rogue Leader, ready. We're engaging." Luke said and Mara felt a pulse through the force as he reached out with his senses. Mara grinned in her cockpit and reached out with hers as well, pulling into a barrel roll that dropped them just behind Luke in a guard position.

They soared toward each other, and Mara let the force dictate her actions. She spun firing lasers toward Wedge's X-wing before yanking back on the stick and hauling the fighter into a break turn just as they passed. Through her senses, she could feel Luke doing much the same with Hobbie.

Mara broke hard and dropped onto Hobbie's tail while Luke dropped behind Wedge. She smirked as the targeting computer got a lock and squeezed the trigger sending a volley of simulated bolts tracking across the fighter's rear shields. Hobbie juked and dove trying to avoid Mara's shots.

_Break right._

She heard the command in her mind and followed it before she even thought about how she'd heard Luke's voice. Simulated laser blasts from Wedge's fighter cut through the space she'd have occupied as she looped toward Wedge's X-wing and opened fire. With a ping, her targeting computer informed her that Wedge had suffered enough simulated damage to be considered out of action.

"This isn't fair." Hobbie said grumpily as the two force sensitive pilots rolled toward his fighter and opened fire.

* * *

The Rogues, that weren't up in the air, crowded around the sensor display in the command center watching the skirmish between their leader, his new friend, and two of their finest comrades.

"Look at that... I can't believe how quick those new fighters are." Zev said as he watched the display.

Dack Ralter shook his head. "I know they're fast but look at Luke fly, and then there's Jade... she's just as dangerous as he is behind the stick."

Wes actually swooned. "Hot as plasma, force sensitive, and flies like that! I think I'm in love."

Zev shook his head and rolled his eyes as four fighters reassembled into two wing pairs before engaging each other again. "Wes... You just want to share your bed with some chick... that's it. Now... the Commander, he might be in love."

"As if that wasn't obvious when he introduced her," Wes snickered. "You think he'll let regs get in the way?"

Dack laughed. "Luke's such a strait laced farmboy. I bet he would."

Zev chuckled to himself for a moment before shaking his head. "Well, you're forgetting one thing..."

"What's that?" Dack asked as Wes perked up.

"Jade, it's obvious to me those two make a great team... do you see her letting him push her away over regs?" Zev said.

Wes laughed and Dack smirked.

"They'll be kriffing each other soon enough, I'm sure." Zev said.

* * *

Luke smirked as Wedge's X-wing disappeared from his scopes marking him as being 'killed' once again by Mara and himself. Through the force he could feel Mara's abilities touching his during the fight, and occasionally mental commands began to slip through, emotions, and images.

"Rogue Two, that was ten fights with no losses... Should we head back? I'm getting bored." Mara asked through the radio and Luke chuckled.

"You two are kriffing crazy, you know that?" Hobbie's voice crackled across the comm link.

Mara snorted across the channel as Luke grinned. "Well fine, we're crazy... we still beat you."

Luke snickered. "I'm sure you'll love looking through the sensor logs tonight then Hobbie." He glanced over at Mara's fighter bobbing in the escort position. "Let's head back... I think we've pushed these things as far as we can for now."

"I'm right behind you Luke." Mara said.

"Plus... I think the tech wants a report on how the flight went. We can work on that while Wedge glares at the sensor logs." Luke observed.

"Kriff... datawork!" Mara grumbled.

* * *

Leia sighed as she watched Captain Solo saunter over to General Dodonna, a smirk playing across his face. A whine filled the air as the two prototype RZ-1 A-wings entered the bay and breaked to a stop before slowly dropping to the hangar floor.

General Dodonna smiled faintly as he saw the two A-wings land before turning to Captain Solo. "Well, I'd be lying if I said we weren't indebted to you Captain Solo. We've tried running larger transports through the blockade, but thus far none of them have made it through."

Han gave the General a cocky grin. "Years of smuggling experience helps."

"I'm sure we've managed to organize a shipment of weapons and foodstuffs for you to pickup." General Dodonna handed over a datapad and sighed. "The usual payment for a mission of this level of risk."

Han grumbled before nodding. "I don't exactly have anywhere else to go General." Leia watched him as he tapped the datapad against his palm and pursed his lips in thought. "I'll take off in an hour or so."

"Good, and good luck out there. We're depending on you." Dodonna said with a faint smile.

"Thanks General." Han stepped over to her and grinned. "Princess, how are you?"

"I'm fine Captain Solo." Leia snapped before flushing. "Just a little irritated."

"Alright." Han said before wincing. "It's not me is it?"

A burst of laughter from the other end of the flight deck drew Leia's attention and he saw Luke walking away from the A-wings making violent motions with his hands while Mara copied the movements. The pair seemed to be in a lively discussion as she watched.

Han glanced at the pair then sighed. "I see... Are you pining for Luke, Princess?"

Leia felt a flash of anger then shook her head. "No, of course not." She glared at him for a moment before glancing away. "I just don't trust her, that's all."

"I thought it was because she didn't share your choice of colors." Han said with a smirk.

Leia flushed. "You heard?"

"Princess, the whole base heard... it may have escaped your attention but these walls echo." Han smirked. "Plus, you look good in white. Mara wouldn't but you do."

"Thank you Captain Solo." Leia grumbled. "I just don't want to see Luke get hurt... she's a former Imperial, an agent of the Emperor. How can he trust her so easily?"

Han sighed. "I went through the academy myself Princess, and I turned out alright. Just because the Imps trained her doesn't mean she's a bad person Princess."

"I heard she threw the Death Star's crew at him." Leia said quietly.

"She did, but maybe it was because she felt like she didn't deserve the chance Luke was giving her." Han shrugged. "Plus, she's right... that battlestation had over a million people onboard. He didn't have a choice but... that's a lot to put on someone's shoulders."

Leia shook her head. "As far as I'm concerned they deserved it, Alderaan should never have happened."

"Princess." Han stopped and furrowed his brow. "You know what... I'm no good at this. Yes, they deserved it for crewing that station, but Mara had a point... how many of them would have defected if they knew what Tarkin was planning? We'll never know will we?"

She sighed. "I've got to go Captain."

"I'll talk to you later then." Solo said before heading over toward his ship.

* * *

Later in the day Wedge Antilles sat down watching the holographic recording of the ten separate engagements he and Hobbie had simulated with Luke and the new imperial defector. Every one of them was a lopsided fight. Luke and Mara were a devastating team and since they shared the com channel with the other Rogues it seemed that the two had learned some way to communicate through the force.

Hobbie studied the records for a moment and sighed. "Damn."

"I know we could beat them one on one, but as a team." Wedge shook his head. "As a team they're downright scary."

"Be glad they're on our side then." Hobbie joked.

The two pilots glanced to the side of the cafeteria and saw Luke and Mara sitting in a corner booth with datapads out. The two of them seemed to be engaged in a lively debate over a steaming mug of hot café.

"I'm telling you, the astromech is a must Mara…" Luke was saying. "Artoo worked great up there, and when you weren't warning me about Wedge or Hobbie, he was."

"But that droid socket slows you down Luke, and the internal space would be better for the sensor jamming suite my variant has." Mara answered. "Plus… I got four more MGLTs of acceleration out of mine then yours."

"You think it's the droid socket though? Maybe the engines are just a bit different or something." Luke shrugged. "The techs would know."

Hobbie glanced back at Wedge and shook his head. "Look at them."

"What, the bickering?" Wedge asked.

"Yes the bickering." Hobbie joked rather simply. "What do you think of our Commander and Lieutenant Jade, hmm Wedge?"

Wedge shook his head. "Have they started a pool yet?"

"It's only a matter of time." Hobbie answered simply.

* * *

Leia Organa sighed as she sat down the datapad on the table and rubbed her eyes. Across from her, General Jan Dodonna was speaking in the typical calm determined manner that seemed to have become his trademark.

She was beginning to wonder if the General ever actually slept considering all the various things that he had on his plate: organizing the base defenses, approving operations from other commands, reviewing reports, signing off on promotions and medals, the A-wing project, and every other conceivable issue that could face the Alliance's War Minister. Like the one he was speaking about at that moment.

"We've been searching for a suitable location to relocate too and intelligence has assembled a list of possible worlds in the mid and out rim." Dodonna said. "Leia, I'd like you to go to these worlds and find out if their inhabited or not, evaluate them for adoption as a base, and if inhabited to negotiate with the locals for their support."

Leia frowned slightly. "I suppose that's why you chose me... if we need someone to negotiate with the locals then I'd be of more use." She sighed. "I'll need a pilot and a ship General."

"Of course... I've already found a reconnaissance vessel suitable for this, now... as for a pilot, I'm sure you can find one you're comfortable with." General Dodonna said simply. "Perhaps two pilots would be best so one would always remain at the controls."

"I'd like Luke, General." Leia said immediately. "But if I need a second pilot to come along... I suppose Captain Antilles would be good."

General Dodonna chewed his lip for a moment. "Princess Leia, if both Antilles and Skywalker were to accompany you, then Rogue Flight would be without it's command staff. No... Only one of those two can go, Princess."

"Alright, I'll take Luke." Leia said.

"And as co-pilot?" General Dodonna asked.

Leia fumed to herself, she really didn't know the other pilots that well besides Wedge. She chewed her lip for a moment before glancing at him. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"I think... considering the sort of mission this will be, that you should consider Lieutenant Jade." General Dodonna said. "She has infiltration and survival training."

Leia sighed. "Alright... what's the first world on your list General?"

"Jarnollen."


	6. Chapter 6

_NaNoWriMo Project Note: As a NaNoWriMo Project, expect updates throughout November… if I am unable to find a satisfying conclusion by December I may place this on hold as my work load with both Original and Fan Fictions will require my attention once again._

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and its expanded universe are the intellectual property of Disney, yes Disney… we know it seems crazy but it's the truth._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

Luke Skywalker lay back in his cabin, a boyish grin on his face. Who would have thought that'd he'd end up being fast friends with a personal agent of the Emperor. They'd known each other less than a week, and already he felt like he knew her on some deep level. Perhaps it was the fact that the two of them tapped the force in each other's presence or used it to communicate, at least a bit.

Still he felt like he could learn so much from Mara, and not just in the ways of the force. It was clear she had training outside of just the force that would be useful to him, and she was lively… much more so then that first day in jungles of Yavin IV at least.

He sighed and decided to try the basic meditation techniques that Obi-wan had taught him. Closing his eyes he reached out with his senses, trying to get a feel for the world around him. Through the force he could feel the nervousness of the rebels from being under siege. At the same time though he could sense her presence... it was a bit like a beacon in the force, an undisguised signature that in the midst of those practice dogfights he'd learned to identify and connect with...

It was part instinct and part experimentation when he reached out toward her signature. Almost immediately he felt a wall, a shield of sorts between her mind and his. His smile faltered for a second at the thought she was hiding something from him, something more than the terrible past she'd endured or the source of her force skills, but then the shield dropped and he felt her mind touch his cautiously.

_Luke... what are you doing?_

_Ben taught me to meditate... I felt you in the force and I... I couldn't help trying to contact you._ He sent back and suddenly felt her slight embarrassment at his thoughts.

_Oh..._ She thought back he felt her mind struggle for a moment to come up with a more definite response to his probe. Then he felt a wave of amusement broadcast toward him followed by a sarcastic voice in his mind. _Get out of my head Luke._

_Aww..._ Luke thought before pulling back. He slowly decided to relax and focus on himself and get ready to sleep.

* * *

Mara rolled her eyes as she felt Luke retreat from her, a slight smile playing across her lips. It had felt good when he'd made contact, not the slight pain and throbbing pressure that had come from the Emperor intruding upon her mind.

She sighed and hugged the pillow in her bed and waited for Luke's mind to slowly slip into sleep, the farmboy was really showing her a different way to live than she'd ever experienced. She had made a friend, and that alone was something of a shock to her... the experience of being a part of the Imperial Court was a lonely one. She'd found herself clinging to the Emperor for support as the only person that seemed to care about her.

Now the Emperor had been usurped by a farmboy from Tattooine. She snickered at the thought and hugged the pillow tighter a grin playing across her face. Maybe with a bit more time she'd be able to make other friends, the Rogues had seemed nice... if a bit forward, but then they were rebel fighter pilots.

Being forward was something she expected from snubfighter jocks. At least Hobbie and Wedge seemed to be smart enough not to try to get in her jumpsuit.

A slight blush flashed across her cheeks as she suddenly imagined Luke holding her at that moment. A split second later, she scowled and threw the mental image aside even as her stomach fluttered and she felt her heart speed up. She struggled to lock the image away in the back of her mind, mortified by her thoughts.

How she could feel like that over the kriffing farmboy made her anxious. She'd been taught again and again to be distant, impersonal, to avoid forming attachments, and yet the farmboy had walked right past her defenses. She liked him.

Mara felt a wave of unease flow through her as she realized that, it was one thing to laugh, joke, and chat with Luke, but to actually like him was a surprise to her. She enjoyed being around the kriffing farmboy.

"Damn." She murmured before slamming her head down on the pillow and letting out a long sigh. "Stupid farmboy."

Still she felt a slight smile play across her face as she thought of him, laughing with him, and the tingle of his senses touching her own as they flew. She closed her eyes and hugged the pillow, willing herself to sleep. Unfortunately, the lock on her fantasies came loose as her shields fell with sleep and her mind imagined the farmboys arms encircling her that night as she cuddled her pillow in her sleep.

* * *

The next morning Luke walked into the cafeteria just as breakfast was starting to be served, a giddy feeling of happiness filled him as he picked up two mugs of cafe and sat down at one of the smaller tables. Already he saw Wedge and Hobbie talking across the hall, pointing to a data-pad and arguing over some point or another. Then he felt her senses brush against hers and a grin lit up his face.

Mara stepped up to the table and sat down, her slightly wavy red-gold hair a mess of curls at the moment and her green eyes looking tired. She smiled at him as he handed her a mug and flushed as she sat down.

Slowly she took a long pull from the mug and seemed to brighten, an affect he'd witnessed on some of the other pilots, but Luke had lived on a farm and was used to long hours and early mornings, even if there wasn't all that much to do on a moisture farm on Tattooine.

"Thanks." Mara said quietly and stared at him for a long moment before flushing again and Luke watched her anxiously, uncertain what to make of her suddenly timid appearance.

"Mara, you okay?"

"Fine." She snapped then slowly smiled at him in apology. "I'm fine Luke..."

"You got your report done then?" Luke said with a smirk.

She nodded. "Yes, I still say the benefits of the sensor jamming array outweigh that of having the droid."

"I disagree." Luke said but still smiled at her. "Why is it that the Empire doesn't use astromechs anyway?"

Mara blinked for a moment then shrugged. "They do use them... but not on fighters. You know most of their fighters don't have a hyperdrive to warrant their use anyway, right?"

"I suppose that makes sense." Luke said.

"Plus, they're a bit unpredictable and independent, you know... The Empire doesn't want independently thinking people, why would they want independently thinking droids?"

Luke laughed and shook his head. "I never thought of that Mara."

"Of course not, you never really saw what being in the Empire's like." Mara grinned. "Farmboy."

"Please, stop with the Farmboy thing." Luke said with a shake of his head.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"But it fits Luke!" Mara said with a snort. "You are a Farmboy..." She rolled her eyes at his disgusted expression. "Oh come on... you think Core Worlders are honest and earnest people? Only an Outer Rim farmboy like you would be that sort." She grinned.

Luke chuckled quietly as he watched her. Mara was really warming up to being here apparently, or at least warming up to being around him. Before he could ask about how she was settling in Luke felt a small hand tap his shoulder and he looked up. "Leia?"

Leia smiled faintly at him. "Sorry Luke, but we've got a mission from General Dodonna."

"Damn..." Mara groused. "You're going to leave me here with them?" She jerked her head to Wes and Dack as they stepped in the door.

"Actually Lieutenant Jade, General Dodonna wants you to come with, apparently he felt you'd be helpful on this mission." Leia sighed. "At least you can be a co-pilot."

Mara's expression hardened. "Very well Princess."

Luke glanced between the two women suddenly very self-conscious of the situation. Slowly he cleared his throat. "Leia, do you not like Lieutenant Jade?"

Leia's expression suddenly hardened. "No... I don't, I don't trust the Lieutenant yet..."

"I understand your caution, Princess Leia." Mara said stiffly from her seat. "But if we're going to work together on this mission I'd hope you'd give me an opportunity to prove my loyalty."

"We'll see, Lieutenant." Leia said stiffly. "We'll be departing in two hours."

"Departing? What about the squadron, our new fighters?" Luke asked.

"General Dodonna will be testing them, Luke." Leia said. "And Wedge will take command of the flight while you're gone."

"Fine... what are we flying, some sort of transport?" Luke asked.

"A recon ship." Leia said. "We're going to Jarnollen to see if it's suitable for a new rebel base."

Mara frowned for a moment. "Never heard of it, I suppose that's a point in it's favor."

Luke chuckled. "So... how long a trip is it?"

"Two days once we're clear of the interdictor net." Leia said.

Mara glanced at Luke and suddenly flushed. "So... we'll be stuck in a little ship for four days at least?"

Leia glanced between them and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure there's more than one cabin."

Luke flushed as her implications suddenly struck his twenty-year-old mind and he felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. Glancing at Mara, he winced as she blushed heavily and he hoped he hadn't been broadcasting.

"You two can handle that right?" Leia asked with a teasing tone creeping into her voice.

"Of course." Mara said quickly before glancing back down at her cup of cafe.

Two hours later Luke clambered up the boarding ramp of the rather dilapidated looking recon ship, a small duffle over his shoulder. Mara followed behind him, carrying a space chest that she'd managed liberate from the supply officer, filled with what little she owned.

It turned out there were only two cabins aboard the ship, each a double bunk and Luke glanced at Mara as they discovered that bit of information. The other two compartments beside the cockpit were a fresher and a room filled with supplies, sensors, and other gear that could assist them on checking out a world.

"Umm… I guess this means you and the princess are sharing a cabin." Luke said quietly as he stowed his gear and glanced across the hall at Mara, biting her lip in irritation as she glanced between the two cabins.

"I suppose you're right…" Mara said quietly. She opened the door, stepped inside, and flinched. "Great… the Princess has already stowed her stuff."

"Mara?" Luke asked as he heard a thump. Glancing up he saw that she'd tossed her space chest into a storage compartment and slammed it shut. "You'll be okay with his, right?"

"I'll try and be civil, but it's hard to be when someone thinks you're plotting to kill them." Mara sighed and walked over to his cabin just as he finished stowing his gear. "If it gets really bad, I'll just have to take your spare bunk."

Luke chuckled. "She wasn't so bad on the Falcon, and that hunk of junk has the absolute worst cabins you can imagine."

"She slept on that thing? I'm impressed." Mara snickered before leaning against the door frame. "So... we've got to run the blockade and get the princess to a couple worlds for a look see. Figure out if the planets would work as a base, negotiate with any locals, and come on home... this will take a while I think."

"Probably." Luke admitted before sitting on the bottom bunk. "But hey, it gives us time to work on our force abilities some in transit... as there's next to nothing in space that'd slow us down."

"You have a training remote or something then?" Mara asked as she sat there.

"Yeah..." Luke grinned. "Is Leia aboard yet?"

Mara glanced up toward the cockpit and shook her head. "Not yet."

"She'll be here soon." Luke stood and walked over to her. "Lets start preflight."

The two of them walked into the cockpit and sat down, Luke found himself reminded a bit of the Millenium Falcon's cockpit as he sat down, but at least it appeared to be a couple decades newer. The instruments lit up as he sat down and Mara started scanning the displays. "What was the system?"

"Jarnollen." Luke said as he ran the engines through a system check.

"Middle of nowhere." Mara observed as she activated the navicomputer and punched in the name. A few moments later the planet appeared and she chewed her lip. "Primarily jungle world with high metal contact, makes sensor readings a bit unpredictable."

"So we'll definitely have to land then... at least the sensor scrambling affect would make the base more secure." Luke said as the door to the cockpit slid open and Leia ducked inside.

She sat down behind them. "I guess you're eager to get going."

"Not really." Luke said as he finished the preflight checks and looked at her. "Mara just wants to cut down on the time she has to spend with you."

Leia scowled. "Well, that's her perogative."

"Activating repulsors." Mara said. "Securing the boarding ramp and checking the spacetight seals."

Luke nodded and tapped the headset he'd picked up. "Recon One to Base One, requesting permission to depart."

"Permission granted."

Luke nodded and slowly eased the ship out of the hangar doors before vectoring skyward. Within moments they were clear of the atmosphere and begining the long climb out of Yavin's gravity well.

"Scopes are clear for now... but I'm on passive scan only." Mara said from her seat before glancing at Luke. "Do you know how stealthy this thing is?"

"Nope... I have no idea." Luke glanced at the displays. "It's almost as fast as the Falcon though."

"Good... that means it might get us past their blockade." Leia said nervously.

"Hopefully." Mara said as she stared out at the stars. "We should be almost to their sentry line, if they're following normal doctrine."

Luke nodded. "I just picked up a subspace transmission, seems someone's seen us."

"Probably a TIE scout or Vanguard." Mara tapped the power management controls and started to bring the weapons online. "The Imperials almost certainly know we're here... I'm switching to active scanning."

Luke saw a blip appear on his scopes and narrowed his eyes as the bent radiator panels of a TIE Vanguard appeared on the display. A few moments later he could see the distant speck of the enemy ship trying to escape.

"Almost in range." Luke said and he felt Leia lean over his shoulder to get a look. Mara grabbed hold of a scope that descended from the ceiling and peered inside. "You got him?"

"I got him... in range." Luke glanced at her as a predatory smile slipped across her lips. "Firing."

The ship jumped as a pair of scarlet lasers shot out and pierced the cockpit ball of the TIE. It exploded instantly sending the radiator panels tumbling through the air as Luke watched.

Leia stared at Mara, clearly surprised. "You just blew him out of the sky?"

Mara glared at her. "I'm a rebel now, he was an enemy. Now they can't get updates on our position."

"Ten more minutes till we're out of the gravity well." Luke said.

"Great." Mara glanced back through the scope and chewed her lip. "Luke... ship exiting hyperspace directly ahead, Imperial-class."

"Damn." Luke growled as he gunned the engines. "Are they moving to intercept us?"

"Definitely... I'm seeing TIEs launching now." Mara growled as she stared at the screen. "Better buckle in Princess, we're about to be engaged."

"I did before we took off," Leia said.

"Great." Luke muttered before glaring at the white dagger shaped starship burning toward him. "Any suggestions Mara?"

"Stay evasive, don't let them get a tractor lock or we're screwed." Mara said with a growl.

"I figured that." Luke muttered as the ship shuddered from a ranging shot. "You think they'll just blast us to pieces?"

"Maybe." Mara said as the first four TIEs broke formation and opened fire. Snarling she began firing back. The whole ship shook as laser blasts impacted the deflector shield. "Come on!" She snarled as one of the TIEs exploded in a burst of plasma and debris.

Luke swore as the Imperial Star Destroyer burned toward his ship, turbolasers raining down fire on the small recon craft. He let his instincts take hold and let logical thought go. Behind him, he heard Leia stifle a gasp as he burned straight toward the ship and then skimmed just over it's surface, weaving as he went. Turbolaser shots went wide and Luke smiled as suddenly open space appeared ahead of him.

"We're clear of the gravity well, lets go!" Mara yelled and Luke yanked on the hyperspace levers hurtling the small craft into hyperspace.

Luke let out a sigh of relief as the blue tunnel appeared before him and Mara pushed away from the targeting scope before settling into the chair.

"I can't believe Solo does this every few days." Leia said from her seat. "He must be completely crazy."

Mara sighed. "We best stay here for the next hour or so, just to be sure we're clear of their interdictor patrols."

Luke nodded. "Makes sense."

"Well, I'm going to find something to eat while you two work then." Leia said as she stood. "Hopefully there's some food on this barge."

"There's always ration bars." Mara said with a grin just as the door hissed shut. Then her smile fell. "This is going to be really kriffing awkward, isn't it?"

"You'll survive... or you'll be in my cabin." Luke smirked.

Mara turned pink and glanced back at her controls. "Well, I'd at least have someone to talk to." She said quietly.

Luke reached out to her through the force and felt her barriers slowly relax. _Even stuck with Leia, you'll have someone to talk to._

"Thank you." She said quietly.

The door hissed open and Leia stepped into the cockpit, a handful of ration packs in her hands. Without saying a word she handed them out and Luke winced as he opened his. He took a bite and coughed. "Damn... are these Clone Wars issue?"

Mara snorted. "You can tell?" She pulled out a ration bar and daintily took a bite, after chewing a moment she shook her head. "Nope... just standard imperial issue."

"You mean you've had Clone Wars era rations?" Leia asked quietly.

"Once or twice perhaps." Mara said with a shrug. "I started getting survival training before I was ten, I'm pretty sure those were Clone Wars era rations."

"Ouch, since you were ten?" Luke shook his head. "It's amazing you're not crazy?"

"Are you sure I'm not crazy Farmboy?" Mara said with a push against his shoulder. "You know sometimes I hear voices in my head..." She smirked at him. "Why do they have your voice Luke?"

Luke coughed and sputtered as Leia stared at them looking incredulous. "Mara!"

She snickered as Leia looked between them. "What are you two nerfherders talking about?"

"Nefherder? He's a Farmboy, just not that kind of farm Leia." Mara retorted immediately.

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure that I'm not a nerfherder." Mara said.

Leia sighed. "You two are going to be the death of me, I swear."

"Oh come on... it's not like that." Luke said. "You banter with Han."

"Captain Solo is more of nerfherder then us I think." Mara smirked and began to swivel her chair. "Maybe you just like nerfherders Princess."

"I never..." Leia sputtered. "Is this some sort of force trick meant to drive me up the wall?"

"No... but that'd be an interesting application of the force." Mara said with a snicker. "Maybe we should try that sometime, eh Luke?"

Luke snorted but Leia stormed out in a huff. Biting his lip he glanced at Mara. "You think we went to far?"

"Probably... you want to try that meditating thing?" Mara asked.

Luke grinned and nodded to her. "I'd like that."

* * *

Leia sat in the cabin and scowled, her thoughts casting back toward Mara. The woman had gone into action against her fellow imperials without blinking an eye... blasted them into atoms. Sure she could see other defectors do much the same, but they weren't Mara... something about the woman unnerved Leia, and she wasn't comfortable with how close Mara'd gotten with Luke.

She'd been in the room for nearly two hours trying to organize her thoughts. Why it mattered that Luke liked Mara remained a mystery to her, as she never really felt all that attracted to Luke. She liked him to be sure, but that didn't mean she felt anything beyond a platonic friendship.

Sometimes her heart seemed to squeeze as she thought of the pair of pilots bantering in the cockpit teasing each other mercilessly. It was as though she was jealous, but she slammed down on that thought. She was not jealous, Luke was a good friend. It just bugged her that Luke really seemed to like the Imperial Mara Jade. She was dangerous, how could she see that and he couldn't?

But Luke was a Jedi in training, right? Couldn't he detect lies? Did that mean Mara wasn't lying and really did want to be a rebel?

She sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe a few hours of sleep would help.

The snap hiss of a lightsaber igniting snapped her out of her lethargy and Leia spran for the door, grabbing her pistol as she went. The crackle of energy echoed in the hall as she glanced around and heard the sounds coming from the ship's cargo bay.

She had her blaster up as she stepped inside and froze, seeing Luke and Mara slowly circling each other with their lightsabers up and at the ready. After a moment Luke stepped forward and swung the blade rather clumsily toward her and she quickly parried.

"Did you get any real training with that thing?" Mara asked as she kept parrying and blocking Luke's rather simple attacks. He swung the blade almost like a club toward her which she just sidestepped.

Leia lifted her pistol toward Mara. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Practicing." Luke mumbled before slashing again toward Mara. She sidestepped the blade again and grabbed hold of the hilt, thumbing it off before, slipping behind him and rotating his arm. "Mara?"

"Let me show you alright... I'm not going to spar with you until I'm sure you're not about to cut off your own arm in the process." Mara said.

Leia lowered her pistol and watched as Mara began to guide Luke's hands and arms through a series of movements. Leia's eyes were wide with surprise, as the two seemed to talk wordlessly, and Luke nodded his understanding.

"Got it?" Mara asked before stepping back from him.

Luke nodded. "I believe so." He smiled faintly before igniting his blade and repeating the motions she'd shown him. "Like this?"

"Good... you just need to practice that... I'll see if I can remember the forms and so forth." Mara sighed. "I'll just do some katas for a while."

Leia stared as the two practiced, and even her untrained eye could tell Mara was quite skilled. She moved with a nexu's grace and speed, lashing out with her purple blade in quick strikes that left the air humming from the blade's passage.

She wasn't just slashing with the lightsaber though. Some of her moves seemed to use the blade to hide a fist strike or kick. Leia scowled to herself as he watched her moving through the series of drills... and then Mara added Luke's practice remote to the mix.

The little ball bobbed around her, spitting blaster bolts every few seconds and Mara's blade leapt to deflect them, her motions became a blur. As she watched, Leia felt her stomach tighten with fear. This was the woman she was working with?

Then after a few minutes Mara yelped as a single bolt slipped past her defenses and she gritted her teeth. As the remote hissed overhead Mara lifted her blade and started another round of defense.

Luke had finished his drill and sat on a crate beside Leia watching Mara. "She's amazing..."

"No. She's scary." Leia said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

_NaNoWriMo Project Note: As a NaNoWriMo Project, expect updates throughout November… if I am unable to find a satisfying conclusion by December I may place this on hold as my work load with both Original and Fan Fictions will require my attention once again._

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and its expanded universe are the intellectual property of Disney, yes Disney… we know it seems crazy but it's the truth._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

The recon ship reverted to real-space in the shadow of a green world. In the cockpit Luke pursed his lips for a moment before glancing at the navigational computer and an entry vector. Beside him, Mara was bent over the scanners.

"Nothing on scan, but there's a ton of interference from the environment." Mara said before glancing at him. "Bioscan isn't picking up much... at least nothing out of the ordinary for a forest world."

Luke nodded as Leia stared up at the planet through the viewports. "Why couldn't I have been raised on a planet with trees?" He muttered to himself as Leia gave a faint chuckle.

It had been two rather nerve racking days of travel for the group. Leia had constantly been on edge, trying to avoid Mara except for those few hours when they slept. Luke had tried to distract her, but had only had mixed results, and every time Mara entered the same room as her, Leia would stiffen nervously.

Luke had slowly come to realize that Leia was intimidated by Mara, something that he'd thought impossible for a woman that had dealt with Darth Vader.

By contrast, his relationship with Mara had been improving by the moment. It seemed she was a good teacher and was more than willing to pass on her knowledge to him. While it seemed Mara wasn't really as much an expert in using the force as a weapon or how to levitate objects, she was quite proficient with using a lightsaber in combat.

It seemed that the Emperor had never bothered to teach her meditation techniques or communication aside through the link they'd once shared. She had learned to shield her thoughts, something that she was slowly revealing to Luke as time went on.

Their time on the ship was filled with joking, practice, exercise, and meditation. After just those two days Luke had grown rather fond of feeling her senses touch his mind. There was a comfort there and from the way she seemed to react to his own contact with her, it wasn't just a comfort for himself. Sometimes though, Mara would spend hours at a time with barriers up and a flushed expression would flutter across her face when he tried to breach them. Still, she seemed more than pleased with his friendship.

"I guess the sensor interference will help keep any base hidden." Leia said and snapped Luke's thoughts back to the display before him. Out the viewport the red glow of reentry began to flicker across the viewports.

"It will, but if there's another one on planet we won't be able to detect it either." Mara said.

Luke nodded. "Activating repulsors." He flipped a switch just as the ship burned through the lowest section of clouds. A wooded landscape spread out before him. Frowning slightly he banked toward a clearing in the woods and flared to a hover. Slowly he lowered the ship to the surface and let out a quiet sigh of relief as the struts thumped against the ground from touch down.

"Nice landing, farmboy." Mara said as Luke shut down the drives. "So... we're on a forest planet in the middle of now what?"

"I'll send a message to Dodonna saying we've arrived." Leia said as she turned toward the communications panel.

"Right... I guess that leaves me and farmboy to setup a base camp and start taking sensor readings." Mara said as she slipped out of the chair and headed toward to the cargo compartment.

Luke finished his work and let out a long sigh. "I wish you'd ease up around her Leia. She's not an enemy anymore."

"I wish I could believe you." Leia said quietly. "But I still don't trust her."

"Then trust me... she's on our side."

"Fine." Leia said before slumping over the audio pickup. "Recon One to Base One..."

* * *

Not twenty kilometers away a prefabricated garrison sat, its sensor arrays passively scanning their surroundings and their comm scan system idly working. For the garrison it was another idle day of training. It was the sort of day that was the standard fare of any soldier on any world, at any time.

In the command center, the base commander stared out at the woods, an irritated expression on his face. It was a dead end assignment, nothing happened on a world like this. Then his thoughts were interrupted by the communications officer speaking up.

"Colonel Loban, I'm picking up a transmission in the forest… it's not an Imperial Code."

The base commander snarled. "A transmission… this isn't some tourist world. Send out a patrol and bring in whoever is talking for questioning."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Luke leaned against a tree and sighed. "So you find anything with those scanners Leia?"

"Nothing to make me feel this planet has any potential as a rebel base." Leia answered with a growl of irritation.

Mara rolled her eyes before glancing through a set of macro-binoculars at the surroundings. They'd climbed to a small rise over the clearing to get a better view, but even with macro-binoculars it was hard to get a good feel for the surrounding terrain besides that it was heavily wooded.

"It's just another forest planet... there is thousands of them." Mara muttered as she lowered the macrobinoculars and glanced at the pair. "So... what exactly would be ideal for a Rebel base anyway, princess?"

"Some structure to convert would be nice." Leia muttered. "Though this place is certainly isolated enough to be viable."

Mara nodded before popping open a case of ration bars and pulling one out. "So... you think we should see if we can find a structure of some sort then?"

"That would be best." Leia said.

Mara tore into the ration bar and chewed thoughtfully. After a moment she shrugged her shoulders. "You didn't detect any power reading from orbit, did you Luke?"

"Nothing... but sensor readings are awful on this planet." Luke glanced at the rather simple sensor they'd setup and shook his head. "This thing isn't giving accurate data... not unless you count it saying there's metal everywhere." He deactivated the scanner and sighed. "Thoughts?"

Leia shrugged. "I can't decide if the sensor interference is a good or bad thing."

A distant crackling rumble drew Mara's attention and she lifted up her macrobinoculars just in time to see a tree fall to the ground in the distance. As she watched a crouched two legged walker stepped between the trees. Her heart began to race as she spied the imperial grey paint on its hull. "Sith... we're not alone here!"

"What?" Leia shrieked as Mara handed Luke her binoculars.

"Bearing one-thirty-three, just below the ridgeline." Mara said as she pointed.

Luke nodded and lifted the binoculars, after a moment he swore. "An imperial walker of some sort? Wait... there's a repulsor vehicle following it. I don't know what the make is."

Mara grabbed the binoculars back and stared at the two vehicles. The repulsor vehicle looked to be about forty meters long, roughly shaped like a brick with a small ball turret at the top of its hull. "It's a HAVr A9 Floating Fortress and an All-Terrain Advanced Raider." She snarled under her breath... "They'll get to the recon ship in just a few minutes at this rate."

"Kriff." Luke growled. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Mara said. "Any ideas?"

Leia said. "We need to inform Base One."

"Shavit." Mara lowered the macrobinoculars. "Can you remote link to hyper-comm onboard from here?"

"Yes, I think so." Leia said before pulling out her commlink and thumbing it on. "Recon One to Base One."

"Base One here." Dodonna's voice immediately answered.

"Objective is under imperial control, request immediate extraction. Recon ship is overrun." Leia said.

"Understood Recon One, will get back to you."

Leia thumbed off the commlink as the patrol stopped before the recon ship and the floating fortress began to disgorge squads of stormtroopers. Mara chewed her lip and adjusted the camouflage poncho she wore. "They'll be looking for us."

"Let's move then." Luke said immediately.

* * *

Han Solo grimaced as Chewie dropped the last of the crates into the Falcon's hold. The compartment was almost completely stuffed with the various necessities of a base in the Outer Rim. There were pallets of power packs, energy cells, rations, parts, and various weapons and munitions. It was such a vast number of different items and supplies that Han was immensely grateful that it all had only one destination.

The panel beside him suddenly chirped and Captain Solo flicked a switch, connecting a hypercomm call. "Solo here."

"Captain Solo, we have a bit of situation here... Recon One, on a mission to survey Jornellen for use as a base just reported that their ship has been seized and that there's an imperial presence on the planet." General Dodonna informed him. "I can't spare anyone to pick them up, but since you're in the sector..."

Solo groaned. "Who is on the recon team?"

"Commander Skywalker, Princess Leia, and Lieutenant Jade make up the reconnaissance team." General Dodonna said.

"Hell... Chewie!"

His wookie friend looked up from where he was strapping down a cargo canister. [Han?]

"We've got to hurry... The princess and the kid are in trouble, again." Han said.

[Typical... I'll finish this, you start preflight.] Chewie said.

Han was already scrambling for the cockpit, thinking about how dangerous the situation could become in the Imperial discovered their presence. "They'll be alright... she'll be alright, they did fine on the Death Star." He muttered to himself as he started flicking switches. Despite that, he didn't feel very reassured."

* * *

Luke swore as a blaster bolt tore apart a tree overhead, raining splinters and shrapnel down around them. Smoke filled the air as Luke scrambled over the roots and vines, dodging from cover to cover.

"How did they find us?" Leia gasped as she looked over her shoulder at the advancing walker.

"The commlink, they heard your comm call." Mara said as she scrambled over a fallen log. "Be glad that thing is meant to kill tanks, not fight people."

Another blaster bolt flashed past them and a rocky outcropping exploded. Rubble was scattered in all directions as Luke flinched away from the blast, shielding his face from the debris.

"Come on!" Mara suddenly yelled and grabbed Leia by the shoulder, yanking her down behind a boulder. Luke slid down next to her, his hands filled with his DL-44 service pistol. She glanced at him and shook her head. "We don't stand a chance with hand blasters."

"You got a better idea?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I do... that thing is going to walk right past us... and I'll take it down." Mara said as she shoved her own blaster into a hip holster.

"You'll take it down?" Luke gaped at her while Leia stared at her looking rather incredulous.

"Yes, I'll take it down." Mara said as she snatched her lightsaber from her hip and slunk toward the edge of the boulder. The crunch and rumble of pistons echoed overhead and the AT-AR dropped down beside the boulder, its massive head twisting left and right as if searching for them.

Mara leapt out and ignited her lightsaber, with a single slash she cut through the thin connecting rod between one of the legs and a footpad. Immediately the vehicle stumbled forward and crashed into the ground, kicking to get upright. As it did, its leg caught Mara in the side and tossed her back against the boulder. Luke watched as a trickle of blood ran from the corner of her lips, and then she charged forward igniting her blade again and slashing into the access hatch. With a snarl she ripped it free with the force and tossed it skyward.

"Mara!" Luke yelled just before she leapt into the rear compartment. A muffled scream followed and the smell of burnt plastic and steel filled the air. Luke scrambled up to the hatch just as Mara closed down her blade and gasped for breath. "Mara?"

"I'm okay... just... I'll be okay." She smiled faintly at him before wiping the trickle of blood from her mouth.

Luke nodded and glanced at the two stormtroopers that lay dead in the pilot's compartment. He swallowed before glancing back at her. "You hit that boulder pretty hard."

"I'm okay... nothing seems broken." She rolled her shoulders experimentally and sighed. "We've got to go... they'll know we're more than some smugglers now."

Luke nodded and glanced toward the hatch just as Leia peeked in. She looked at Mara, eyes wide. "I'll say it again Luke."

"What?" Luke asked.

"She's scary." Leia said.

Luke sputtered before Mara gave a bark of laughter. After a moment it ended in a snort. "Thanks... I think."

Leia shuddered and backed out of the hatch. "You think you'll be able to do stuff like that Luke?"

Before Luke could answer Mara did. "Luke's more powerful then I am... Once he's trained, I doubt even an AT-AT would slow him down."

Luke gaped at her. "You're not serious..."

Leia swallowed. "No... She's serious. I met a really strong Jedi in the early days of the Rebellion."

Mara blinked at her, "The early days?"

"Before the Corellian Treaty," Leia said quietly. "He was unbelievable, and helped me escape the Empire on Kashyyyk."

"Starkiller." Mara growled. "He was Vader's apprentice... the only ones I have ever encountered stronger than him were the Emperor, Vader, and..." She glanced at Luke nervously, "Farmboy."

"Me?" Luke asked with a shocked expression plastered across his face. "You think I'm that... strong?"

"I know you are." Mara said simply. "Come on Princess, we have to get moving... the Imperials will be coming after us now."

Luke stared at her as she led them out into the forest again, apparently relatively unhurt despite her violent collision with the rock face. He swallowed nervously. How could he possibly compare with her... she was shocking. She'd brought down a walker with a single slash of her lightsaber, tore through its hatch like it was flimsi and she'd cut down the crew without a second thought.

Maybe Leia was right... Mara was dangerous.

"Luke?" She suddenly stopped and glanced at him, her expression turning timid suddenly.

"Hmm?" Luke asked.

"I scared you, didn't I?" Mara said quietly, her expression turning nervous and her face pale. "Maybe I should leave..."

"No!" Luke suddenly snapped and grabbed her hand. "Yes... you did scare me, but... I suppose I'm dangerous too, right?"

Mara smiled faintly. "Only to your enemies... you've never been someone I've been afraid of. Not like Vader or the Emperor." She squeezed his hand. "I guess I was a little over the top..."

"You think?" Luke asked before grinning at her. "How'd you know I was scared by what you did?"

"Well... umm..." She flushed suddenly. "You were broadcasting, it was a little hard to ignore."

"I'm sorry." Luke said as he winced. "Maybe I should work some more on shielding."

"No... It's okay. I'd rather know when I scare you then not." She sighed. "I'll teach you everything I know... then, well, we'll see just how powerful you'll be in the end."

"I suppose I better be pretty strong to beat Vader." Luke said.

"No doubt... and, I won't let you face that alone."

Behind the two of them Leia studied their interaction nervously. Mara honestly seemed to care... even her instincts from being a Senator were saying she meant what she said. It still sounded incredible that Luke could be stronger than Marek.

* * *

Han Solo scowled as the Millenium Falcon reverted to real-space over the forest world of Jarnollen. Glancing at the displays he pursed his lips in thought. "Any transmissions Chewie?"

[Nothing... it's pretty quiet. Scopes really do not like the forest down there. Sensor readings are erratic.] Chewie tapped the controls again and glanced at Han. [Should we try and comm them?]

"Yeah..." He tapped the controls. "Recon One this is the Millenium Falcon, please come in." There was a long pause before he began to repeat himself. "Recon One this is Captain Solo, come on… pick up princess."

There was a crackle of static for a long moment before a familiar and relieved voice filled the comm. "Captain Solo? Thank the force... are you our pickup?"

"That's right Princess... keep transmitting, we'll home in on you." Han said as he began to descend toward the forest world.

"Damn... they'll home in on us as well." Another woman's voice cut into the comm and Solo guessed it was Lieutenant Jade.

"It's a risk we'll have to take... that's a big planet to search." Han said.

[Second transmission detected... it seems the Empire is sending a call out.] Chewie said.

"Great..." Han said.

* * *

Mara hunkered down behind one of the larger trees, her blaster clutched in one hand and she growled in irritation as she saw the massive floating brick that was the Imperial Floating Fortress roll over the top of the ridge and begin to rumble toward the small clearing that they'd found. It was barely large enough for the falcon... and now they had hostiles closing in on them.

"Tell Solo to hurry it up." Mara growled as a ramp slid out of the Floating Fortress and two squads of imperial stormtroopers scrambled out. Within moments they were advancing toward them in a rough skirmish line, their weapons primed and ready.

"He'll be here in five minutes." Leia said as she lifted her blaster toward the stormtroopers approaching.

"I owe you an apology." Mara muttered quietly.

"What?" Leia asked with an arched eyebrow.

"They're wearing white." Mara said and Luke snorted in amusement. Leia's lips twitched slightly into a slight smile at her words. "And we've got camo ponchos."

Their snickers grew at those words. Luke shook his head as he lifted his blaster toward the approaching stormtroopers. Mara chewed her lip as she kept her sights locked on one of the stormtroopers wearing a bright white shoulder pauldron.

"A white shoulder pauldron means a sergeant." She whispered quietly. "Orange is for lieutenants... I'd gun for them if I saw one."

"Right." Luke said as he shifted his aim. "How close do you think they'll get before seeing us?"

"I'm not sure... the foliage and sensor dampening effect should hamper them somewhat." Mara said quietly. They were now only twenty meters away and Mara knew that any closer and the risk of detection would begin to increase almost exponentially.

"Kriff it..." She tightened her grip on the trigger. "Open fire!"

Three blaster bolts shot out toward the stormtroopers. Instantly, two of their squad leaders dropped from the impact of the blaster bolts. Another stormtrooper fell from Leia's pistol, a smoldering crater in his chest plate.

The remaining stormtroopers dropped behind cover before returning fire. Luke dove behind cover as Mara snatched up her lightsaber and ignited it. "Stay behind me and keep firing!" She yelled.

Luke did as he was told and instantly the fight seemed to shift toward their way as Mara's lightsaber leapt to deflect volley after volley of blaster fire while Leia and Luke picked off the troopers one by one.

Then Mara cried out in pain as a bolt grazed her shoulder, she stumbled backwards as the last stormtrooper fell to Luke's DL-44. "Kriff!" She snapped and glared at the burn on her arm. "Son of a..."

The Floating Fortress flew forward again and twin E-webs began to open fire driving the trio back under cover.

Mara growled as she huddled behind a log, her shoulder howling with pain from the burn. "Shavit! Solo better be here soon."

A sonic boom overhead drew Luke's attention and a string of concussion missiles walked over the Floating Fortress, tearing it apart. Armor plate hurled in all directions as the concussion rolled over them, a deafening blast.

Mara's ears rang for a few moments until she heard the familiar and mildly irritating voice of the scoundrel on Leia's commlink.

"I thought you guys wanted me to pick you up?"

Leia blinked dumbly and stared at the commlink before looking up at the Millenium Falcon hovering in the middle of the clearing.

Mara snatched it from her hand and snarled. "Get the kriff down here you Hutt licking former smuggler!"

A roar of wookie laughter filled the commlink as the Falcon dropped to a landing in the middle of the field and its boarding ramp slowly dropped.

Leia ran for the boarding ramp as Solo stepped down with his blaster in hand. Luke helped Mara to her feet and together the two of them ran for the ramp. Mara flinched as her burnt shoulder sent pain shooting down her arm.

As soon as they were all on the ramp it began to rise and Han slammed an intercom with his fist. "They're all onboard Chewie, let's get out of here."

Mara winced as she stumbled toward the cockpit, her shoulder flaring with pain. Luke stood beside her and quickly helped her strap in. Chewie glanced at them for a moment as he lifted the Falcon into the air and turned the ship skyward.

Solo dropped into the pilot's seat and took over the controls just as the blue sky began to thin to the inky black of space.

Chewie growled slowly as he tapped a sensor display.

"What?" Han snapped.

Chewie roared and barked a long series of what Mara guessed were words, she scowled from where she sat. "What is he saying?"

"There's a Star Destroyer entering orbit." Han snapped.

Mara unbuckled her harnesses. "This ship has guns, right?"

"Yeah, but do you know how to use… never mind." Han grabbed hold of the controls. "Show her the guns Luke!"

"Right." Luke said as he led her to the ladder. "Umm…"

Mara just glared at the ladder for a moment before stepping away from Luke and pushing herself down the tube. The moment the gravity began to shift she used her good arm to slow her descent before banging against the gunner's seat.

"Oww…" She muttered.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked from the access point.

"Never better… I got this, just get to the other gun." Mara growled back as she pulled a headset on and settled into the seat. "Jade, I'm in." She tapped the sensor display on the gunnery chair and sighed. "Solo… this gear is older than I am. You think we'll actually hit anything with it?"

"Damn, you're almost as bad as the princess." Solo's voice came through the headset and Mara scowled.

"Han I'm in, could you two be civil?" Luke snapped back.

Mara snorted as she tapped the flickering display. "How long to lightspeed?"

"Two minutes till we're clear of the gravity well…" Han was saying until Chewie's roar made Mara flinched. "Hold on… We've got four marks on my scope, bearing zero-one-zero."

"Eyeballs?" Luke asked.

"Is that Alliance pilot lingo kid?" Han grumbled. "They're almost in range."

Mara snorted as she maneuvered the bulky quad laser cannon to bear. Suddenly green laser fire lit up outside the viewport and she snarled. The deflector shields sparked from the impact of the laser blasts.

Then a TIE fighter streaked past and she opened fire, missing the speeding fighter. "Sithspit!" She snapped as the internal lighting flickered and the ship rumbled from impacts. "This hunk of junk better hold together Solo!"

A bark of nervous laughter came from Luke as his quad laser opened fire. Mara gaped as one of the contacts disappeared from her displays and Luke whooped. Grinning she gripped the gun controls and swung toward the next attacking craft. The TIE fighter let loose with a volley of laser fire as she thumbed the trigger.

Then it exploded. "Yes… That's two!"

"Don't get cocky!" Han snapped through the headset.

"Me?" Mara said with a snort. Suddenly the lights flickered again and sparks shot from her controls. Snarling she batted at a small electrical fire. "That wasn't any laser blast!"

"The Star Destroyer opened up… ventral deflector is down to ten percent!" Han snapped back.

Leia's voice came through at that moment. "We're clear of the gravity well!"

"Hit it Chewie!" Han shouted and Mara let out a sigh of relief as the stars stretched into lines outside her viewport.

"We've taken some damage… me and Chewie will check it out. Luke, I suggest you treat Jade's shoulder… there's a medical kit under the couch."

Mara scowled. "I am not an invalid." She unbuckled the harness and started clambering down to access tube, wincing as the effort pulled on her injured shoulder. Luke helped her out and led her to the couch.

"Son of a sith!" Han's voice echoed from an engine compartment. "The Hyperdrive is losing coolant… the damn thing is leaking. We'll need to set down somewhere to make repairs."

"How far can we get before it breaks?" Luke asked as he started pulling a bacta patch from the med kit.

"Not far… probably can't even get out of the sector. I'll need to find parts and coolant too." Han scowled. "Chewie! Set course for Ord Mantell."

"Ord Mantell?" Leia asked. "The smuggler's port?"

"The same…" Han admitted. "I can get us repaired pretty easy once we're there though."

Mara flinched as Luke slowly applied the bacta patch. After a moment she relaxed as the cool gel laced into the bandage soaked into her skin and numbed away the pain. She smiled at Luke. "Thanks."

"Anything for you Mara." Luke said with a smirk before squeezing her hand.

"Aww… how cute." Han said as he walked into the room and tossed a dirty rag on a table.

Mara just glared at him.


	8. Chapter 8

_NaNoWriMo Project Note: As a NaNoWriMo Project, expect updates throughout November… if I am unable to find a satisfying conclusion by December I may place this on hold as my work load with both Original and Fan Fictions will require my attention once again._

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and its expanded universe are the intellectual property of Disney, yes Disney… we know it seems crazy but it's the truth._

_Author's Note: This is rated M for a reason...  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

The Millenium Falcon dropped out of hyperspace and began to cruise toward the world of Ord Mantell. Already the hyperdrive had been shut down and Han had sealed off the compartment that had held it in an effort to keep the coolant that had leaked from reaching the rest of the ship.

In the game room Mara was sprawled out on the couch, her body ached from the awkward position and her shoulder burned every time she moved. Luke sat across from her, his eyes closed. Leia stood in the corner of the compartment leaning against the wall, a slightly amused expression slipping across her face as she watched them.

"They're asleep?" Han asked quietly as he slipped into the room and glanced at them. "I could set up a cot somewhere in case you wanted to sleep too, your highness."

"That's fine Captain Solo... I can wait until we've set down. Shouldn't you be at the controls?" Leia said.

"Chewie can handle it..." He shrugged and glanced at the two sleeping figures. "I should probably send a comm to Base One and tell them we'll be a bit late."

Leia snorted. "How much did I delay you Captain?"

"At least a day... don't worry about it princess, it's always fun pulling you and the kid out of the fire." Han chuckled quietly. "Speaking of the kid... what do you think of his newest little crush, hmm?"

"Jade..." Leia sighed. "She's dangerous Han... she took down an AT-AR like it was nothing. You might not believe in the force but what she can do... what she can teach Luke. I just don't know what to make of it anymore."

"An All Terrain Advanced Raider? That's pretty impressive." Han shrugged. "So maybe there's more to it then cheap tricks."

Leia sighed. "So... how long will we be stuck on Ord Mantell?"

"Don't know... I have to find out how damaged the hyperdrive is, if I can fix it or it needs replaced." Han shrugged. "I'll need to find some coolant too, obviously."

"What, a day or two then?" Leia said.

"About." Han glanced at the sleeping figures again and shrugged. "It'll be around 18:00 local when we land. I suppose you'd prefer finding a hotel room."

"Of course, Captain Solo. Sleeping on a ship in dock is something I'll leave to smugglers and spacehounds." Leia smirked up at him.

"Great... I hope you have an alias or two to use, your Highness." Han said with a snort. "Chewie activated the black box as soon as we reverted. I really don't want the bounty hunters looking for us."

"Are you a wanted man still Solo? I thought we paid you enough to get rid of that little problem." Leia said with a grin.

"I lost it to pirates before I could pay off my debt." Solo grumbled quietly.

Leia sighed. "You are a waste of credits, you old pirate."

"Oh come on... It's not my fault the pirates were just waiting for me..." Han said. "Plus, I don't steal from people."

"No, you just cheat them." Leia observed sourly.

"Hey... I'm just trying to make a living here, and doing my bit along the way. Where do you think my fees are going to go, huh princess?" Han said as he glared at her.

"Oh, so you're planning to pay of Jabba with what you make running our cargo?" Leia asked.

"Blockade running is more profitable then smuggling, especially when Jabba has a death mark on my head." Han said with a growl.

"You old mercenary... I can't believe you, is money all you care about?" Leia's voice began to rise as she glared at him. "Is it really?"

"No princess, my skin is my first priority and the sooner that death mark is gone the sooner I can get on with the rest of my life... rebellion or not." Han snapped back.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Mara Jade yelled and the two leapt back in surprise before turning to the redhead glaring daggers at the two of them. "Take your damn flirting to another compartment. I'm trying to kriffing sleep here!"

"Sorry lieutenant." Han said quietly and shook his head after a moment. "Just so you know, your highness, I'm not against your little rebellion or did you notice who is piloting the ship right now."

"Fine." Leia snapped.

"Both of you, shut it or I'm going to lock you in the cabin until you kriff each other!" Mara snapped as Luke started laughing from the chair he was sitting in.

"It's... no... just... I hate you!" Leia snapped at Han and stormed off.

Han sighed and shook his head. "Thanks Jade... just thanks..." He turned toward the cockpit and sighed. "As if I'd ever want to kriff someone so... damn infuriating."

* * *

General Dodonna sighed as he glanced over the report. "At least Captain Solo got them out." As he spoke the holoprojector before him flared to life and the familiar image of the General Rahm Kota appeared before him. Jan smiled faintly at the older man. "It is good to see you General."

"The same to you War Minister. I have been told you have instructions for my task force." General Rahm Kota said.

"I wish for you to return to Yavin IV for now. I know you are not fond of the idea of taking on an additional apprentice, but we have found a number of force sensitives that could do with your training and guidance." General Dodonna said simply.

"I see... could you send me their files then?" The General asked.

"Already on the way. We have three potentials, one of which has some training, from what she says." Jan said. "Keyan Farlander, is a pilot with Blue squadron... apparently he has some force using ability. I'm sure you're familiar with Luke Skywalker. The last potential is Mara Jade, a defector and former personal assassin for Palpatine."

"An assassin, perhaps even a secret apprentice of the Emperor? Interesting." Kota chuckled faintly. "Yes, very interesting. With X2 as well, we've managed to assemble quite a number of potentials... just most lack training."

"I'll expect you within a few days then." General Dodonna said before leaning back in his chair.

* * *

Mara Jade sighed as she sat down in the booth beside Luke. Han had found them a modest hotel and as they had arrived just as the night rush was beginning, led them to a small restaurant.

Leia sat across from her, looking a bit nervous as Han lounged in the booth with Chewie sitting with his back to the wall. The server, a droid, had already come by to pick up their drink orders.

"So... Worlport, I suppose you could have chosen a place with an imperial garrison to get parts, but that'd be just a bit more difficult." Jade said with an amused tone.

"Oh, you expecting trouble Jade?" Han asked with a mocking expression.

Mara just smiled. "Always."

Luke slumped against her and sighed. "I wish we could have slept more..."

"We'll put you to bed after this farmboy." Mara said with a mocking tone.

"Sounds good..." He laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

Mara flushed and squirmed in her seat, suddenly nervous. Her gut tightened as Han gave her a knowing smirk and Leia looked rather amused. The low rumble of Chewie's laughter made her roll her eyes.

"It's nothing like that furball." Mara grumbled as Luke leaned a bit more heavily against her. An irritated growl slipped out and she contemplated pushing him away before a slight movement from the farmboy brushed his cheek against hers.

Instantly her stomach filled with the fluttering of wings and she felt herself flush immediately. She tried to be angry, to be annoyed with Luke but all of that died as his breath caressed her cheek. Deep in her stomach she felt the dim embers of desire beginning to stir.

"Just friends… really." Han said quietly to Leia before Mara glared daggers at him. "Oh come on Jade, I'm just joking."

Leia sighed, "Please tell me you got enough rooms for us?"

"I got three rooms... one for me and Chewie, one for you, and one for the two lovebirds." Han said.

"We are not lovebirds." Mara growled but felt her anger fade almost instantly. Her breath hitched as Luke let out an amused chuckle.

"Stop teasing us Han… just because you haven't bad your prize doesn't mean you should mock us." Luke said before leaning away from Mara for a moment.

Her instincts seemed to be begging to allow her to close the small gap that had opened, but she couldn't. Then he was back and her conflicting urges intensified for a moment before fading away.

"You two look awfully cuddly." Han said.

Mara felt a flash of anger and was about to tell off Han when Luke jerked his head up and glared at him. "Come on... We're just friends."

Han snickered. "Well, if you're friends I suppose you won't have trouble spending the night in a hotel room together."

"Captain Solo..." Leia growled. "Jade and I will take the double room and leave Luke the single."

Mara paled slightly. She didn't particularly like the idea of sleeping alongside Princess Leia. They didn't particularly seem to get along at all.

"You don't have to do that... Mara and I had to spend nights under a shelter. A hotel room isn't going to be a problem." Luke said.

Mara flushed slightly before nodding. "It's fine Leia. We'll manage. Plus you and I don't exactly get along that well."

Leia sighed. "Alright."

Han was grinning like he'd just won a thousand credits at sabacc and Chewie glanced between Luke and Mara in amusement. "We'll see if you're really just friends tomorrow then."

Her irritation was beginning to build at those words. Mara rolled her eyes and sighed. "Dinner now, beating the podoo out of an irritating Hutt licking spice smuggler, later."

The waitress droid rolled up to the table and sat out the drinks, a bottle of Whyrens was set before Han, a mug of cafe was sat before Luke, Chewie had a tankard of Kashyyyk ale, and Leia a Corellian Merlot. Mara glanced up at the droid after it sat down the water glass she'd asked for and pulled out a credit chit. "I really need a Meltdown."

"Very well ma'am." The droid said as Han's eyes went wide. "Now, what can I get for you?"

"I'll take the smoked nerf and mounder potatoe rice." Han said after a moment. Chewie barked out an order and Han sighed. "Chewie will have a side of nerf, bloody."

"I'll take the Endwa dinner." Leia said.

"Umm... I kind of feel like breakfast," Luke muttered. "Hotcakes and nerf sausage for me."

"Farmboy." Mara said with a grin. "I'll take the small spiceloaf dinner."

As the droid retreated to put in the orders Luke leaned his head against Mara's shoulder again. "What's wrong with me being a farmboy?"

"Nothing, it's just who you are." Mara said. She needed that drink now. Luke in such close proximity was almost intoxicating, and she dared not reach out to the force to calm her nerves. His force presence would surely overwhelm her if she did.

_Kriffing hell… this is not happening. I am not falling for a naïve farm boy from Tattooiene._ She thought to herself and froze as she felt Luke's gaze flick toward her. She prayed she wasn't broadcasting those thoughts.

A moment later the Meltdown appeared before her and she downed it with a gulp. The burn ran down her throat and she slapped the table as a coughing fit took hold. "That's the stuff!"

Han snorted as he took a drink. "You trying to get drunk, Jade?"

"Maybe... If I'm drunk enough I won't remember getting kriffing shot." She said with a smirk. _And maybe I'll just forget about this cute farmboy that's been plaguing my dreams._ Again she felt Luke's gaze flick toward her for a moment and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _He didn't hear… I'm okay, he didn't hear._

_What if he did though?_ That thought sent her mind rushing toward an image of Luke cuddling her in bed. His muscled arms wrapped around her form. A slight smile slipped across her lips and a contented sigh slipped out.

Leia sighed. "Drinking like that you'll be making friends with the fresher."

"No... maybe..." Mara rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll be fine, it's not like I haven't gone drinking before. I had a stressful job."

Han leaned back against the booth and shook his head. "You're something else Jade."

Mara leaned over the table and cocked her head before giving them an impish smile. "Okay, you want to know the real reason? If I'm a bit tipsy, I'll sleep better and actually be in synch with this planet's day-night cycle."

_Ha, I am not attracted to Luke, see. I'm even coming up with excuses for drinking…_ Mara thought happily.

Luke stared at her. "That's... brilliant."

_Kriff._ Mara thought hurriedly trying to shore up the story. "An… Imperial Intelligence agent told me the trick... course he then tried to take advantage of a drunken Emperor's Hand. I think he forgot to read my brief." Mara's grin turned predatory. "Last I heard, he's still singing alto for the Imperial Choir."

Leia flinched and Han barked a laugh. "Nice one."

Luke shook his head. "Mara..."

"What, you love me despite all that junk, right?" Mara said in a teasing tone and suddenly froze as Han's grin widened. "I didn't mean it like that Solo!"

_Mara?_ Luke' voice whispered into her mind and Mara squeaked in surprise as she slammed her shields up to full. Luke literally looked as if she'd struck him before slowly settling back on the couch. "Mara…"

She squeezed shut her eyes and took a ragged breath, unsure what to do now. "I'll tell you later." Luke frowned and Mara felt her heart clench. She reached over and squeezed his hand instinctively. "I will tell you later, Luke."

"Okay."

Han and Leia glanced at each other and shook their heads. "Friends indeed."

* * *

General Rahm Kota stared out the bridge of the Nebulon B Frigate White Aster and chewed his lip. Behind him he heard the door slowly hiss open as the familiar pair of Starkiller and Juno Eclipse stepped inside.

"Good of the two of you to join us." Kota said simply. "It seems that Starkiller is not the only secret apprentice in the Empire's arsenal."

The blond figure of Captain Eclipse blinked in surprise as Kota waved them to a holographic display. After a moment an image flickered to life, showing a redheaded woman clad in a black imperial flightsuit. "General Dodonna sent me a dossier of a recent defector to the Alliance cause."

"She looks... familiar somehow." Starkiller said quietly. "Like I'd seen her before."

"It's possible I suppose." Rahm Kota said with a faint smile on his lips. "Her name is Mara Jade. You may have been introduced to her as a mere concubine or dancer of the imperial court."

"I never was at the Emperor's court." Starkiller stated flatly.

Juno chewed her lip. "A member of the Imperial Court, was it a cover or what?"

"It was... she was the Emperor's Hand, a personal agent and assassin of the Emperor's." Kota said quietly. "The alliance sent me records from an examination they conducted shortly after her defection... she's powerful, not as strong as you Starkiller, but strong all the same."

"Great... but you said she defected?" Starkiller observed.

"Indeed she did." Kota chuckled faintly. "It's not particularly obvious why, but a little meditation and reading between the lines has let me figure it out." He tapped his head. "Plus... a few visions always do wonders."

"Master Jedi, why did she defect?" Eclipse asked.

"The key to that puzzle came to me as I read her most recent misadventure. Apparently she was tasked to kill an Imperial Governor that was defecting. She shot him down over Yavin IV and got involved in a dogfight. You've all heard about Skywalker?" Kota asked.

"Yeah, the pilot that destroyed the Death Star..." Starkiller shrugged his shoulders. "He's force sensitive... right?"

"Yes, he's the son of a Jedi from the Clone Wars... anyway." Kota tapped the display and the image of Luke Skywalker appeared floating over the display. "Young Skywalker and Jade managed to shoot each other down and crashed in the forests of Yavin IV. Apparently, young Skywalker managed to forge a friendship with Jade due to their circumstances."

A knowing smile passed over Eclipse's face as she heard that. She glanced at Starkiller and chuckled. "The power of love wins again, eh Master Jedi?"

"So Jade decided to defect to stay with her new friend." Starkiller said.

General Kota nodded. "Normally, the Jedi are very resistant to the thought of attachments having any sort of benefit. I do remember having a number of words with the council in my time about that." He glanced at the current assignment information. "Now, apparently Skywalker has convinced the Alliance High command to allow Jade to serve under him and help train the kid in the ways of the force."

"And now they want you to train him as well." Eclipse observed. "What about the Task Force?"

"The fleet will be returning to Yavin IV and help conduct quick strikes in the Sumitra sector to keep the blockade their putting up off balance." General Kota said. "I'll be helping to teach the force sensitives that the Alliance has dug up. In addition to Jade and Skywalker there is apparently a pilot in Blue Squadron with the ability."

"So we'll be busy it seems." Juno said with a smile.

* * *

Luke Skywalker sighed as he pushed the door of the small room that Han had pointed out as theirs for the evening. At the moment he stood with Mara leaning against him, and her alcohol laced breath brushed his cheek in an unsteady and drunken rhythm. The door hissed open and he staggered inside helping Mara inside.

"I'm okay... just give me a minute." Mara murmured as she leaned against him and dropped her head on his shoulder. "No more Meltdowns for me... three was enough I think." Then she giggled quietly. "More than I ever should have, yep..."

"You're drunk." Luke said quietly as he led her toward the center of the hotel room and froze. "Wait..."

"Why is there only one bed?" Mara muttered and she seemed to sober up within a moment. "Solo! That Hutt-licking nerf-herder gave us a single room!"

She suddenly hiccupped, toppled out of Luke's grasp, and dropped onto the bed. As she bounced for a moment or two another burst of giggles escaped from her lips, and Luke felt his heart warm to the sound of her laughter.

"Mara... you were going to tell me something at dinner." He said before sitting down beside her on the bed. "What was it?"

"Nothing." She answered immediately. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for slamming my shields in your face."

"Oh..." Luke said. "Well, um... how do you want to do this?"

"Do what?" Mara asked as she twisted on the bed to look up at him.

"Well... sleeping arrangements. I could take some covers and-" He yelped as Mara grabbed him round the waist and pulled him down beside her. "What? Mara..."

"This is fine... You're to noble to take advantage anyway." She giggled and hugged him on the bed.

"You are drunk." Luke said flatly. "Really, what's gotten into you?"

"Three Meltdowns..." Mara murmured and tightened her grip. "I was kind of hoping for a farmboy to try." She giggled again and Luke swore under his breath.

"I like you Mara, but you're drunk! I never would have taken you for a happy drunk either." Luke said.

"Aww... but I can't be mean and angry all the time." She said. "Plus, this is my first time..."

Luke gaped at her. "First time what?"

"Drunk!" She giggled again. "You think the Emperor would let me drink that much?"

"Ah, so you defected in order to get drunk." Luke observed with a laugh.

"No no... I defected because I made friends with a handsome rebel with bright blue eyes and a nobility streak as wide as the Hydian Way." Mara tightened her grip on Luke and cuddled into his embrace. "Did I mention he makes a surprisingly nice pillow."

"Mara..." Luke ground out as he felt her body press against him. His heart hammered in his chest. "Not like this."

"No..." Mara pouted for a moment before cuddling into his arms again.

"We need our wits about us." Luke said. "What if something happened?"

"Too late, already drunk!" Mara laughed. He felt her shields, buckle as he reached out with the force and tried to get through to her. A moment later they collapsed and Mara's eyes went wide.

"Luke... what? Stay out! My mind is a scary place!" She protested before sitting up with a jolt and immediately toppling off the bed. As Luke sat up he saw her back peddling away from him, her eyes suddenly wide with fear. "Stay out, I don't want your pity Skywalker!"

"Mara." Luke clambered off the bed and followed Mara until she bumped into the wall. She flinched and looked up at him nervously as he knelt before her. "Mara... what is it? What's wrong?"

"I can't..." She sniffed and stared up at him, her green eyes sparkling. "I can't let you in... I... I..."

"Mara, why can't you let me in?" Luke asked.

She shut her eyes. "Then... then you'll know."

"Know what?" Luke asked and when she didn't answer his gaze hardened, "What, that you tricked me and the Alliance. That you're really still working for the Emperor!"

"NO!" She wailed, sounding like a banshee. "Never! I would never betray you!"

"Then what Jade?" Luke growled and saw that she suddenly had burst into tears. She hugged her legs and whimpered. "What could you possibly be hiding from me?"

Slowly he felt her look up at him, and as his eyes locked with hers he saw a look of absolute and unbridled terror, a look so alien to who Mara was that it made Luke freeze in place and swallow. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she shuddered. "I... I... I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Luke asked, much more quietly this time.

"I'm afraid... of... of how much." She shook as if struggling to keep control. "How much, you mean to me... Luke." She sobbed. "I... I like you, I don't know why... I might even." She gasped for breath and stared up at Luke. "I might be falling for you, farmboy."

Luke gaped at her, his heart hammering in his chest. "Mara... you, I..." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "You mean a lot to me Mara, even though we've only known each other a short time... I know you." He clasped her hands with his own and rubbed the back of her hands in a comforting way. "I'm not good with words... and I... I'm not really experienced but... I like you, a lot Mara."

Mara stared up at him, "Luke..."

"Mara..." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly. "Now, are you feeling better?"

She nodded slowly. "I am... What, what does this mean though?"

"What do you want it to mean Jade?" Luke asked.

"I... I don't know farmboy." She answered. "I... I don't know if I could have said that sober, you know."

Luke smirked. "Maybe not, but it was the truth wasn't it?"

She nodded vigorously at that and only stopped when Luke rubbed her cheek with his palm and smiled at her. "Luke..." Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

It wasn't a dream kiss, Mara tasted of alcohol and nerf, but beyond that he could sense her affection through the force and taste her beneath those added spices. She whimpered quietly as Luke kissed her back and hugged her, holding her against him. As they broke from the kiss Mara's eyes were lidded and she gasped for breath.

Luke smiled at her as she slowly opened her eyes and stared at him looking rather shocked with herself. "Luke..." Then she smiled faintly. "I guess... this means Solo was right."

"Maybe..." Luke leaned forward and kissed her again.

Mara deepened the kiss and Luke felt her tongue slip between his lips, teasing his senses. Her hot breath warmed his face and he held her close as the kiss broke. "Wow..."

She giggled. "Yes, wow farmboy."

"You know, I just realized something…" Luke whispered in her ear.

"Oh? What's that?" Mara asked.

Luke grinned. "We don't have any nightclothes do we?"

Mara's eyes widened and she suddenly snorted. "That eager to see me unclothed, I thought you were noble!"

"I'm also practical." Luke said.

Mara stood up unsteadily and grinned at him. "Well… if you really want to see me…" She slowly began to unzip her jumpsuit and winked at him.

Luke froze, enraptured by her slowly slipping out of her clothes and he stared in shock as she twisted seductively. The jumpsuit slid down her body before she slowly stepped out of her boots and stood bare to the world.

Luke could see the toned muscles just beneath her skin, and she seemed to have a dancer's figure… slim and lithe, and beautiful, so very beautiful. Luke couldn't help but stare as she picked up her clothes and stumbled toward a small clothes washing unit hidden beside the refresher door. As she put them in the unit she gave Luke a wink. "Your turn, farmboy."

_Oh force…_ Luke thought as he began to pull of his clothes. He could feel Mara watching him with an amused little smirk on her face. Then it hit him like a hammer blow, a surge of affection flowing through the force and he stared at Mara who was wearing a rather impish smile. As he scrambled toward the small clothes washer and stuffed in his clothes he heard her giggle.

Luke chuckled to himself trying to push away his embarrassment as he felt his cheeks heat up. As he clambered onto the bed Mara flushed a brilliant red in the face. Luke leaned down and kissed her. "Mara…" He breathed as she nuzzled him affectionately. "Maybe… maybe we shouldn't."

"It's a bit late for that Skywalker." Mara growled and pulled him down atop her and gave him a bruising kiss. "I want you…" She kissed him again Luke felt her arms and legs encircle him, and her soft skin teased his senses. "Very badly now…"

Luke stared into her green eyes and opened himself to force, reaching out to her. Immediately he felt her force sense envelope him and he leaned down and kissed her again. "I want you too…"

Their bodies joined and Luke gasped as she arched her back and clung to him, desperate to feel more. Their coupling grew fierce, almost feral as the made love, until finally Luke collapsed atop her, spent and exhausted. Mara snuggled up against him and as he began to drift to sleep a single word echoed in his mind.

_Mine._

Luke couldn't tell if the thought was his own, or hers… the only thing he was certain of was that he agreed with it.


	9. Chapter 9

_NaNoWriMo Project Note: As a NaNoWriMo Project, expect updates throughout November… if I am unable to find a satisfying conclusion by December I may place this on hold as my work load with both Original and Fan Fictions will require my attention once again._

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and its expanded universe are the intellectual property of Disney, yes Disney… we know it seems crazy but it's the truth._

_Author's Note: This is the last of the NaNoWriMo portion of the story, from this point on it will be a monthly release. Also… You may find Mara to be a bit bipolar or almost schizophrenic at this point. This is intentional. The transition from Emperor's Hand to rebel was big, but not nearly as jarring for her mind as letting someone in. Expect her to be a bit broken for a while._

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

They called him Gribbet, though the small amphibian was certain that at times the larger humanoids he saw and occasionally worked for enjoyed dropping the 'g' and merely calling him Ribbet.

Being a pint sized amphibian bounty hunter wasn't exactly a great gig, but at leas the pay was decent... when they had decent bounties to deal with.

Gribbet stopped as he wandered along the docking rings and pulled out a small datapad. The Empire's patrols had frightened off his prey, well, his partner and his prey, so that the decent pay wasn't exactly decent anymore. Soon they'd be forced to move on to more lucrative hunting grounds if this kept up.

Then the little amphibian froze as his eyes caught sight of a battered YT-1300 transport, one that the docking computer registered under a clearly fake pseudonym. Gribbet cackled as he recognized the ship.

"Solo! Solo is here!" He yelped as he scampered off to see his boss about what could quite easily be a huge payoff. "I must tell Skorr!"

* * *

Mara woke to a strange and foreign feeling of contentment and warmth. The soft feel of skin brushing against skin suddenly brought her to full awareness and a sense of indescribable horror filled her as she remembered the events of the previous night. The painful stab of a throbbing migraine accompanied it as her eyes shot open. Wincing she tried to slip out from Luke's embrace and felt fear claw at her belly.

_No... I didn't, please let it be a dream..._ Her controlling portion of her mind howled at the vulnerability, at the intimacy, and at the affection, she'd shown. Suddenly Luke's embrace tightened around her and she stiffened, uncertain what to do.

He could feel his emotions flooding past her shields, enveloping her in a sense of security. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her hammering heart. Fear still flooded her as she felt his bare chest against her back. She was horrified. _I'll never drink again, never... never!_

Luke stirred and Mara swallowed, totally petrified. _What would happen when he woke? What if he regretted it? Worse, what if he liked it! _She whimpered and felt tears begin to run down her cheeks. _Stop it. You will not cry, Jade. You will not! This is not you!_

She suddenly felt Luke's lips press against her skin, just beneath her ear. A gasp slipped from her lips and she whimpered. It felt good being in his arms, better than she'd dreamed, and her gut twisted in anguish and confusion. Part of her wanted to roll over and have her way with him, a part that had reveled in the freedom brought on by the alcohol. Another part of her raged against what had happened between them, and desperately wanted to push the boy away, to forget it had happened, and resume a distance that would keep her baser self in line.

"Luke..." She mumbled as he kissed her neck. "Stop... please."

She felt the covers suddenly shift as Luke leaned on his elbow and looked down at her. "Mara?"

"I... I'm not sure. You, you really like me?" She rolled to face him, and Luke's eyes widened at her anguished expression. "You... you weren't taking advantage of a drunken pretty girl."

"Mara..." He groaned and ran a hand along her cheek. "I would never take advantage of you like that. You know it." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I thought you wanted it."

She shivered at the kiss and swallowed. "I... this is so hard!" Mara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was drunk... I never would have if I..."

"You're saying..." Luke recoiled from her and looked horrified. "You're saying you don't like me? You didn't want what happened? I... Oh force Mara, I never... I would never..."

Mara felt her heart clench in pain at the look of total and complete horror on Luke's face. She wanted to reassure him, to say he was wrong, but that part which wanted distance kept stopping her. "Luke..."

"I raped you." He shuddered.

"No! You didn't, you wouldn't!" Mara snapped and grabbed his head, forcing him to meet her green-eyed gaze. "You are the most noble man I know... it wasn't rape!"

"What was it then? You didn't want it... I asked you and asked you and..." He closed his eyes and Mara saw a pair of tears roll down his cheek. "I can't be around you if you... if I..."

_Damn it!_ Her mind shouted as her emotions began to gang up on that persistent voice demanding distance. She felt her resolve beginning to crumble. "Luke!"

He pushed himself away from her, and headed for the fresher. Mara scrambled after him, whimpering in pain as the sudden movement intensified her headache. The door hissed shut just as she reached it and Mara thudded against the door before slumping down to the floor. "Luke! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that... I never... I never would have let you that close without the drink!"

The sound of a shower echoed in the small room and Mara swore under her breath. She reached out through the force trying to gauge his feelings and shuddered as she ran straight into a wall of shielding. Tears began to fill her eyes and she took a deep breath. "Luke!"

"Did you want it or not?" The voice came through the door a second later.

"Yes!" Mara admitted. "Yes I did, I wanted you... but I couldn't, I couldn't admit it... not until I was kriffing wasted."

There was a long silence and the sound of the shower suddenly cut off. A moment later, the door opened and Luke looked down at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "Mara..."

"You don't understand... I've never, never allowed myself to feel things like this before, to let someone close." She looked up at him pitifully. "I... I panicked."

Luke knelt down beside her, careful to keep the towel he'd wrapped around his waist in place. "Mara."

"I do like you... all those things I said..." She shuddered. "They're true Luke, I just... I never could say them to you... I didn't want anyone so close."

"Okay..." He reached down and pulled her off the floor and wrapped her in a one armed hug. "We're okay, right?"

She nodded once. "I'm so sorry..."

"You panicked, you never panic unless it's about me, do you?" Luke said.

Mara flushed and closed her eyes. "I'll make it up to you... You'd never take advantage of me, never."

"I'm glad to know that." Luke said before tightening his grip on her. "I wish you'd stop running away, pushing me away."

She swallowed, suddenly aware of his damp skin pressing against her and felt a warm fire beginning to ignite in the bottom of her stomach. "I'm sorry Luke, it's hard for me... hard to have anyone close, and I want you close..."

"I want you close too." Luke admitted and brushed his lips across hers. Immediately Mara felt her control snap and she grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled the hapless farmboy into a searing kiss.

This time she was aware, and despite the throbbing in her temple, very much in her right mind. She couldn't excuse herself with drink, or spice, or stupidity at that moment. _I want him. I need him... so kriff keeping my distance._

He had morning breath, but she didn't care. She'd nearly ruined it, ruined everything by trying to get some distance, and was swearing to herself not to let it happen again.

Luke kissed her back, his arms suddenly surrounding her and the towel slipped from his hips to pool on the floor. "Mara..." He groaned. "You, you're not going to run again?"

"No..." She said quiet loudly. "Never again."

He pulled her tight to his body and enveloped her in his arms. She melted, feeling his skin against hers, his sex pressing urgently against her belly, and she could feel his affection and want pouring off him in the force. Luke kissed her again and she moaned against his lips.

_I want him! I want him so close it hurts... _She thought as Luke buried his face in her hair and let his hands begin to wander across her back.

"So beautiful and strong..." Luke whispered in her ear and her heart sang. Emotions she could not name or even fathom washed through her mind as they locked lips once more.

"Luke..." She groaned as he pulled her into the fresher and toward the shower. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a shower." He whispered in her ear. "I didn't get a chance to finish."

"With me?" She said, gasping for breath as that nervousness and fear of being close to him began to rise up in her belly. "I..."

"You need to get clean to." He said with an amused tone. "I was always taught not to waste water." Then he kissed her neck, just below the jaw line and Mara shuddered.

"Oh..." She moaned quietly. "You, you... you farmboy." Her voice grew taut as Luke pulled her into the shower. "I don't understand how you stand me..."

He chuckled. "You're fun to be around Jade, even when you're running from me like crazy." Luke ran a hand through her hair as the water kicked on. She jumped as the cold spray caught her and swallowed nervously. "I'm not going to hurt you Mara."

"I know..." She said quietly, but the nervousness and fear didn't go away. Still other emotions were bubbling just under her control. Her body shuddered as his hands slowly wandered over her pale skin. Her breath hitched as he brushed her spine with one hand. "Luke..."

_Damn it, I'm turning into putty... little putty Mara all ready for Luke to mold. I hate being shaped, please don't change me... please don't._ Her mind was almost begging as Luke kissed her again, putting forth all of his affection and feelings for her. She felt awash in a sea of desire. Her legs grew weak and she leaned against him for support as the shower spray beat down on her.

_I won't change you._ Mara gasped as he heard Luke's thoughts in her head and looked up at him, her green eyes wide with surprise. _I don't want you to change Mara._

She pulled him in for another kiss and slowly rolled her hips upward, sliding one of her legs around his hips. Her heart seemed to sing with joy as Luke devoured her lips in turn. Her body felt hot with desire, those dim flames that had flickered in her belly were now whipped into a firestorm of passion and need.

"Mara." Luke murmured as she pressed herself against him. "Oh force... you're not going to regret this later?"

Mara grinned up at him as she slowly guided him to her entrance. "No... I said I wouldn't run. I want you... I've wanted you. Please... I want you, to be a part of me, of my life." With a gasp Luke slipped inside her and Mara closed her eyes. "Yes..."

Her body shuddered as Luke pressed her against the side of the shower. She gasped for breath as Luke kissed her lightly and leaned back with a boyish grin. "I'm yours and you're mine, as long as you want me."

Mara's eyes were wide with shock and she wrapped herself around him, overjoyed at those words. Her body spasm as he rocked his hips against her. Soon she was gasping for breath, a feeling of indescribable pleasure washed out from her core, as Luke coupled with her. She clung to him, a joy that she could only vaguely recall from their drunken revelry the night before bursting through her mind.

_Luke!_ She cried out in her mind as her force senses intertwined with his, the pleasure and joy she felt seemed to explode through her senses, doubling and more. She could feel his heat pressing deeper into her body, but also the pulse of his heart, and the affection that seemed vaster than an ocean. How he could feel so much for her after knowing her for such a short time boggled her mind.

She felt her force essence, her very being begin to mingle with his as they coupled, their bodies unity only becoming a shallow echo of the unity they felt through the force. As Luke kissed her and thrust into her core, his essence connected with hers, their minds seemed to link, their movements synchronized.

They were one, and it scared her... As deep as her connection to the Emperor had been, it never approached this level. This terrifyingly unity that it seemed a part of her very soul was begging for while her mind shrunk from it in fear.

_Luke! Luke!_ She gasped as she felt a wave of euphoria and pleasure sweep through her, her body spasm and she nearly collapsed. Her muscles clenched around him, and in that moment she felt him empty himself inside her. The two of them nearly fell to the floor of the shower at that moment until Luke braced himself against the wall and cradled her as best he could.

The connection through the force seemed to instantly fade to a background hum, but it wasn't gone. She could sense his presence, like a backdoor into her mind, but she could feel him too. The connection was a two way street. A gasp of surprise ran through her as she touched his mind without thinking and heard his unguarded thoughts.

_I really am hers, and she is mine I guess._ His voice said, and Mara felt a smile slip across her face.

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I thought were supposed to be getting clean, hmm? I feel dirtier now."

Luke laughed. "I suppose you're right." He kissed her again and grinned. "Where's the soap?"

* * *

Han Solo strolled through one of the markets on Worlport, Chewie, walking alongside him. Already, they'd passed up a half dozen junk dealers and parts suppliers searching for the illusive 0.5 rated hyperdrive casing for their ship. A quick examination that they'd done soon after landing had revealed that the part needed replaced, as it had literally shattered and deformed from the damage it'd sustained.

[So, did you hear the noises from next door last night?] Chewie said with a quiet wookie chuckled at the end of his statement.

Han grinned. "You mean... the whole 'Luke! Luke!' thing?"

The two shared a laugh. [Just friends, indeed, when are you going to get around to the Princess anyway?]

Han's smile froze and he glared at his friend. "What are you talking about?"

[Please, I can smell the pheromones and hormones from the cockpit.] Chewie chuckled again in his wookiee fashion and Han swallowed. [So...]

"Nothing is going on... You really think the Princess and a guy like me?" Han shook his head while Chewie shook with laughter. "Honestly! I might like her a bit, but she's annoying enough I want to kill her at times too."

[Perfect, you'll have fun then.] Chewie barked another burst of laughter as the pair stepped past a couple of stalls. [Perhaps we should try getting the Princess drunk.]

"She'd kill me... I'm surprised Jade didn't kill Luke, this morning before we left… ah hell, they might have still been asleep I guess." Solo grinned for a moment. "Seriously, she doesn't want me... if she wants anyone it'll be Luke."

[I don't think so, they smell too similar.] Chewie rumbled. [Leia seems to be protective of Luke not... attracted.]

Solo shrugged. "Ah... what do I know?" He glanced at a display stand and smiled. "You got YT series casings?"

The dealer looked up and nodded. "I've got all sorts, what rating of drive do you need one for."

"0.5, it's got modifications on it but a 0.75 should work if you got it." Han said as he glanced around the items. "Duranium lining would be ideal."

"Ah of course, you want one that will outlast the ship after the last one broke then?" The dealer smiled.

"Well yeah, but then not even the highest end casing is going to hold out against turbolaser fire." Han groused as he pulled out a couple credit chits. "How much?"

"One thousand." The dealer said and Han sighed before handing over the credits.

"Let's get it back to the ship and get to work… I got a feeling this planet won't be friendly forever." Han said as Chewie picked up the component.

* * *

Leia Organa sat in her hotel room and pursed her lips. She'd been the farthest from Luke and Mara's room, with Han and Chewie's room between hers and theirs. With an annoyed sigh she walked toward the fresher and pulled off her rather dirtied clothes, tossed them in the washer before activating the cleansing cycle.

Han had said he and Chewie would go out early and get the part they needed. Hopefully it would mean that the repairs would be accomplished rather quickly and they'd be back on their way to the Yavin system.

She padded over to the shower and slowly stepped beneath the nozzle. The shower activated with a touch and she let out a sigh as the cold water hammered her form, finishing the long process of waking her completely with a jolt. She stared up into the nozzle for a moment and ran a hand through her hair.

_It's unconscionable, we were on a fool's errand looking for a place to build a new base... and we lost the ship. If this keeps up we'll never get clear of the Yavin system._ She chewed her lip and slowly started to wash herself, barely aware of her surroundings.

Solo... that damn mercenary had flown to her rescue again, without a single credit of reward up for grabs. He'd even delayed getting payment by running straight to them and grabbing them from the surface. Then had his precious damn ship damaged, further delaying any profits from his work for the rebellion.

_Maybe, just maybe he wasn't in it for the money after all._ Leia thought to herself as she opened the hotel's meager container of shampoo and began to work it into her hair. _Why though? What motivated that nerf-herder? If it wasn't money, or ideology, was it loyalty?_

_Was it loyalty to his first mate, that damnable walking carpet? No, that didn't add up either. Chewbacca was a wookiee and she'd spent time enough on Kashyyyk to know that for what Han did for him, Chewbacca would be at his side for the rest of Han's life, no matter what._

_No, Chewie wasn't the reason Han stuck around._ Leia sighed and finished washing her hair before shutting down the shower. "Why are you with us?"

An odd, seemingly idiotic thought struck her at that moment and Leia's eyes widened at the possibility. "No... Surely not, I'd rather have affection for a chair then even consider that possibility."

Still the thought hung on and she growled in annoyance. What if Han stuck around because he liked her, or was it the kid?

She stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. As she finished she wrapped the towel around her middle and sat beside the clothes washer, thinking for a long moment.

"Damn Captain Solo..." Leia muttered to herself before shaking her head. "Why is it always him that rushing to our rescue?"

* * *

Skorr sat in the dimly lit cantina, his single eye focused on the small amphibian that was his partner, no, that was too kind a word for the little creature, he wasn't a partner. He was an informant.

"You mean to say that Han Solo has landed on Ord Mantell, with a damaged hyperdrive no less?" Skorr's smile turned predatory. "And to think we were talking of leaving this world behind... Jabba has put a hefty prize on his head, after all."

"So we should corner him?" Gribbet asked immediately, an anxious look in his amphibian eyes.

Skorr scowled, Gribbet was such an idiot at times he did not understand subtlety or its value. Slowly Skorr shook his head. "No, Solo is an exceptional gunslinger, and he always has that damn wookiee of his with him. No, we need a lure... was there any information on other members of his crew? Passengers? Anything?"

Gribbet blinked for a moment before glancing down at the datapad in his hands. "Yes... he has booked three rooms at a hotel. It has their room numbers listed in the file."

A predatory smile slid across the uncyberized half of Skorr's face. "Excellent, three rooms, that means at least one of them is for a friend of theirs, not themselves. We'll have to stake them out then."

"Why? Why not just blast Solo and be done with it?" Gribbet asked.

Skorr chuckled. "I'd rather get the money for a live capture. Jabba won't keep him that way for long anyway."

"Then stun him."

"Fool... It's far better to force Solo to give himself up, the man is loyal to his friends, and we'll use that against him." Skorr growled.

* * *

Luke couldn't help the idiotic grin that adorned his face as he finished getting dressed. Mara was just finishing zipping her jumpsuit up, then she twisted and grinned at him. Maybe she was finally accepting that he... well. Luke wasn't quite sure just how deep his feelings for the redhead went.

It had been a mad, what two weeks now? That was all the time they'd known each other. Two weeks from a first meeting featuring a blaster in the face to... well, whatever this was.

_Girlfriend? Lover?_

Luke adjusted the hip holster of his service pistol and clipped the lightsaber to his belt. Mara sat down atop the clothes washer and just watched him as he went through the various compartments on the utility belt he wore.

Hell, the belt itself was a bit of a reminder of what he'd gone through. It was stormtrooper issue, one of the bits of the 'costume' he'd worn on the Death Star that he hadn't shed immediately. The cable line and grapple had already saved his and Leia's life once.

_Leia... what would she make of this newest turn in his relationship with Mara? Would she be angry?_

Luke sighed and finished dressing. He saw that Mara was fidgeting now, and guessed that some of his thoughts had leaked over to her, or maybe just his mood.

It was amazing, the communication they'd shared even before this newest turn had been something that'd blown his mind. This however, this bond... for lack of a better description, that seemed to have sprung from his relationship with Mara was something that blew his mind completely.

Luke glanced at her as she looked at him. Without thinking he leaned toward her and kissed her cheek. Immediately he was rewarded with Mara flushing crimson and glancing away shyly. After what they'd shared, that Mara still blushed made him want to hold her tight. He felt her affection answer his as he stepped toward the door. "Let's find something to eat, I've got a couple credits still."

Mara pushed off the washer and followed him, a slight smile playing across her face. "Are you asking me to breakfast, farmboy?"

"I think I am... can you handle that?" Luke asked quietly.

"I can. No more running away for me." Mara said and grinned.

Neither noticed the small amphibian creature watching them as they walked down the hallway or the cloaked figure slumped in a dark corner.

* * *

Skorr scowled as the two stepped around the corner. "Hold... hold... they're well-armed from the looks of it Gribbet."

"It seems your plan is going badly already Skorr." The irksome amphibian snarled in response. "They didn't look that tough anyway."

"They had lightsabers you fool... Even Solo's bounty isn't worth fighting Jedi, at least not without a plan." Skorr snapped back. "Perhaps there's another one in the third room?"

Gribbet shook his head and padded to the wall where he leaned against it looking bored.

Then the door to the last room hissed open and a young woman stepped out, clad in a white jumpsuit with just a blaster holstered on her hip. Skorr smiled as he flicked a switch on his blaster and nodded to Gribbet.

The woman froze as the two of them pushed away from the wall, her brown eyes going wide in shock. She went for the pistol on her hip.

The blue rings of a stun blast from Skorr's pistol enveloped her and she dropped limp just as the blaster cleared the holster. Grinning, Skorr stepped toward the figure. "Well... what have we here?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and its expanded universe are the intellectual property of Disney, yes Disney… we know it seems crazy but it's the truth._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

Mara flipped one of her half dozen credit chips in her hand and pursed her lips in thought. Each had been linked to an account setup in her name by the Emperor, some were Imperial Intelligence accounts, and others were private accounts. She hadn't given them much thought since her defection.

Now though, with Luke paying for their breakfast she'd begun to wonder what resources she retained. Curiously she drew a datapad from her belt and inserted the first chip in the reader.

The account was apparently still active, something that surprised her. She stared at screen for a moment and started tapping the pad. "Hmm..."

"What is it?" Luke asked as he leaned over her shoulder.

For a split second she considered knocking him away for intruding into her privacy, but at the feel of his curiosity and the slight hint of concern she felt rolling off him in the force squashed that instinctive reaction. Instead she took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm going to check my old accounts. Apparently at least this one hasn't been suspended yet."

Luke blinked at her for a moment. "You mean the Empire hasn't figured out you defected?"

"Well... it's a big bureaucracy and my existence was supposed to be hidden. When you start talking about the ISB and Imperial Intelligence, well... they don't talk to each other. A lot of the time one hand has no idea what the other is doing..." Mara snickered. "Then there's all the corrupt governors, sector moffs, and so forth that all trying to cover up what they're doing... Which was usually my job to root out, and now I've been lost in the shuffle."

"Wouldn't Palpatine be the one that would alert them?" Luke asked.

"He would... but, could you see the Emperor telling Ysanne Isard that the little courtesan she so loathed was a secret agent that turned traitor?" Mara smirked broadly. "Oh... I better start spending this or moving the funds before he deflates enough of his ego to call on them."

"Wait, you're going to spend it?" Luke asked. "Wouldn't there be records?"

"Yeah... records that someone bought a bunch of stuff at Ord Mantell." Mara rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it Luke. It wouldn't be traceable back to the Alliance at all. Plus I'm sure there's a couple people around that can launder the transfers to a new account or two."

"But on what?" Luke asked.

Mara smirked. "I'll think of something and... just from a more pragmatic perspective." She leaned toward him. "We need clothes, don't we?"

"Oh..." Luke chuckled to himself. "I guess that's why you're here... to think of the obvious solution to our problems."

"I guess..." Mara snorted. "You're so damn naive at times Luke."

* * *

Leia Organa awoke to the dull beep of a sensor alarm. She groaned at the throbbing in her temple and stared up at the darkened ceiling. She started to sit up with a hard voice echoed in the room.

"I wouldn't do that Princess... I'm more than a little surprised to find you here."

Leia turned to look at a darkened figure. "Who are you?"

A low chuckle came from the figure as he leaned into the light revealing a cybernetic eye and prosthetic replacement of the entire right side of his head. His skin was a pale pink and he looked human aside for a point to his ears and the slight point to his scalp.

"My name is Skorr..." He growled. "And I know that the Empire is searching for you... A decent sized bounty actually, but with you I can lure a bigger fish."

"What?" Leia snapped. "What do you mean?"

"As much as the Empire pays, the Hutts pay better... and soon Jabba will be putting a death mark on Solo's head. I intend to collect, and you're going to help me." Skorr gave a predatory smile at that and stood.

"You won't get away with this! We have powerful friends!" Leia snapped.

Skorr laughed. "More powerful than the Empire or the Hutts, I think not, Gribbet!"

A short frog-like figure stepped into the room. "Skorr?"

"Guard the prisoner." Skorr lifted Leia's comlink. "I have a call to make."

* * *

Luke found himself in a shockingly alien set of circumstances. It wasn't the temperate environment, the local greenery, or strange assortment of styles in the architecture of Worlport's construction that struck him as strange or out of place. Those were things he'd always hoped to see after getting away from home.

No, it was standing with a shopping bag following a beautiful redheaded woman through a clothes store that was completely and utterly foreign to him. It felt strange and so completely out of place, that Luke almost felt a need to check for an escape route every few moments.

Apparently, Mara wasn't much of a shopper either, but when she declared rather promptly after breakfast that she needed nightclothes and something besides the alliance uniforms and white jumpsuits she'd been loaned by Winter Retrac, he hadn't been able to argue. If he was completely honest with himself, he didn't have many clothes beyond his uniform and the white tunic and pants he'd worn since leaving Tatooiene, which, of course, meant more shopping.

Luke sighed as Mara walked over with a green jumpsuit over one arm along with a black one that looked more like an infiltrator's uniform then a normal piece of clothing. Maybe it was. This was Ord Mantell after all.

* * *

Han wiped away the sweat from his brow as Chewie dropped the hydrospanner in the tool box. He glanced back down. "How much longer do you think Chewie?"

[Three, maybe four hours, YT series might be meant to be easily modified but it doesn't make it that easy.] Chewie growled under his breath as he tossed the old broken casing onto deck and sighed. [Halfway there now.]

"Good... then we can get back to Yavin." Han said before his comlink chirped. Furrowing his brow he pulled it out and took a deep breath. "Solo here."

"Hello Captain, I believe I have a friend of yours... you really should have told your pals to stick together, Worlport's a dangerous place to wander of on your own."

Han felt a cold dread settle in his stomach. "Who is this?"

"My name is unimportant Solo... but I believe this is important, at least to you. I have Princess Leia, if you want to see her again, come to Ten Mile Plateau in two hours." The voice growled through the comlink. "And come alone!" Then the voice fell silent.

[You know it's a trap.] Chewie growled.

"Of course it's a trap..." Han snapped before flicking his comlink to another channel. "Luke? Have you seen Leia?"

"Not since last night, is something wrong Han?"

"She's been kidnapped," Han said. "Damn it..."

"A bounty hunter? Why would he call you Solo? She's got an imperial bounty." Mara asked.

"Jabba planning to put one on me, and it'd probably bigger than the imperial one for Leia." Han said. "Damn it!"

"Stang it, he's right." Mara snarled. "We'll just have to figure out a way to save her then, where does he want you to meet?"

"Ten Mile Plateau," Han said quietly. "Damn, the Falcon is still being worked on. I'll have to rent a T-16."

Chewie growled. [You're not going.]

"Like hell I'm not going Chewie? I'm not letting the Princess pay for Jabba's blood lust." Han snapped.

[Then come up with a plan.] Chewie spat back. [Don't just go running in half-cocked.]

"They rent T-16s here?" Luke suddenly asked.

"Yeah..." Han glanced at his comlink.

"Then I have an idea." Luke said. "I used to fly one back home... Mara and I will rent one and stand by to get you out..."

"Is this what you used to bull's-eye womp rats?" Han asked.

"Yeah."

Han scowled. "Alright, you've got thirty minutes to get a Skyhopper ready and refine your plan a bit."

"It'll work Solo... I don't think any Bounty Hunter on this rock has any idea what they're facing with me." Mara said.

Han felt his heart calm at those words. "You've got a point Jade."

"I always do." Mara answered.

* * *

Luke watched as Mara lowered her comlink and sighed. "Well... I guess I'll be spending some of those credits on weapons and so forth." She glanced at the bags he carried and snickered. "Umm... could you drop those off Luke and rent us a T-16?"

"Sure..." Luke said as he turned to leave but Mara grabbed his shoulder and shoved one of her credit chips into his hands.

"Use that..." She said before pushing him away.

Huh... Luke thought to himself as he headed out onto the street and started toward the spaceport. How Mara had managed to find so much clothes in such a short amount of time boggled the mind, especially considering that half of it was for him.

"I thought my XO was the one that was supposed to run my life." Luke muttered to himself as he headed off.

* * *

Over Yavin IV, Wedge Antilles sat in the cockpit of his T-65 X-wing fighter and stared at the fleet that had slowly been gathering over Yavin. There were three of the new Nebulon B Escort Frigates, a half dozen Corellian Corvettes, a pair of large Mon Calamari Cruisers, and perhaps another dozen other ships.

The _White Aster,_ one of the Nebulon B frigates drifted past as he looked back at the transfer notification that had been posted that morning. "Rogue Six, Farlander... how you doing back there?"

"Fine, fine... I'm just wondering why command is shuffling all of us around." Keyan Farlander's voice answered. "I was fine flying with Blue Squadron."

"Well with Jade and Skywalker gone, we needed to get some more people on the roster." Wedge answered. "Alright Rogues, let's bring em in... _White Aster_ flight control, this is Rogue Leader... requesting permission to dock."

"Permission granted, ports thirteen to nineteen are clear and waiting." The flight controller answered.

Wedge sighed as he looked up through the cockpit at the grapples and docking ports that lined the bottom of the Nebulon B's central spar. "This will take some getting used to."

* * *

Mara glared at the rather incredulous look on the weapon dealer's face as she quickly brushed through his wares. Then she stopped just before the Duros and pulled one of her credit chips from her pocket. "So... how much for something I can walk out with?"

"Walk out with?" The Duros looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. "I have a number of hold-outs and slugthrowers..."

Mara sighed and slid a datapad across the table to him. "You'll find that I have the licensing to take the heaviest thing you could sell me."

The Duros gaped at her and his red eyes flicked from the data-pad to her green eyed gaze. "This is legal?"

"Yes... not that I'd think it'd matter to you, would it?" Mara smiled faintly. _At least until Palpatine decides to wipe my licenses…_ She glanced at the weapons behind the counter and other gear. "What do you have for rifles, web gear, and secure comlinks?"

Mara could have sworn that the Duros had a bit of Neimodian in him when she saw the smile that spread across his blue-green face. "Well, let's see… I have BlasTech series longblasters from the DLT, DC, and E lines..."

* * *

Leia sat in the cell, worry filling her veins. She let out a sigh. _Damn Solo and his damn history, getting her into this situation. If only he'd managed to pay off his damn debt then this would never have happened! _She scowled at that and glared at the small amphibian creature that was her warden at the moment.

The door hissed open and Skorr stepped inside. "Gribbet, I want you to hide for the exchange... you know what to do."

The small amphibian nodded and smiled evilly as he checked the DT-12 blater pistol and slid it into his hip holster. Then Skorr glanced at her. "Well, your highness... your smuggler friend will be on his way shortly. I wonder if it'll be a happy reunion."

Leia scowled. "Go to hell!"

"My... you've already picked up Corellian cursing." He laughed. "Perhaps there is something between you? Will you cry when we hand him over to Jabba?" Skorr chuckled evilly. "Or will he when we hand you over to the Empire?"

Leia swallowed. "You bastard!"

"Bastard? I'm nothing more than a businessman, and my business is bounties." Skorr said with a snort.

* * *

Luke swallowed as he glanced back over his shoulder. Mara popped open the case she'd grabbed from the weapons dealer and pulled out a gleaming blaster rifle. With practiced ease she clipped the weapon into the ready harness she wore and slapped a power pack into the gun.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"BlasTech DLT-20A Longblaster, it's a bit of an older design, but an effective one." Mara adjusted the scope after a moment. "It'll work for this."

"So... what's the plan?" Luke asked as he turned back to the controls and finished the preflight checks for the T-16.

"You drop me off at this Ten Mile Plateau and I cover the exchange. The moment the bounty hunters make their move... I drop them." She said simply. "You got that secure com?"

Luke nodded as he tapped the small pickup that pinned to his tunic. "Yeah, do you want me to give you fire support?"

"If I call for it." Mara answered before shrugging. "It's not like I haven't done something like this before."

The hatch shut and Mara buckled into the second seat directly behind him. "So... you want me to try and keep this thing off their scopes?"

"If you can handle it, farmboy." Mara said.

"Easy, just strap in... it'll be a wild ride." Luke said as he finished preflight checks. "Activating repulsors."

He throttled up and felt Mara suddenly turn anxious as Luke rolled the T-16 and flew away from the landing pad and dropped down to treetop level. As they skimmed just over the ground Mara's nervousness increased.

_It's fine Mara. You trust me, right?_

_Yes..._ Her voice answered in his mind. "It's just hard being in a ship I'm not piloting."

"I know that feeling." Luke said as the Skyhopper shot through the sky.

* * *

Han paced in the Millenium Falcon's hangar bay, his irritation and worry growing by the moment. Chewie had abandoned finishing the repairs on the ship, and was now focused on keeping his trigger happy friend from jumping into a T-16 and charging off to hand himself in.

"I can't stand this Chewie." He growled. "What's to stop him from stunning me and selling her off to the Empire?"

[Han.] Chewied rumbled.

"I don't know if I can stand that being on my conscience." He snapped as he turned again and continued pacing. "We just got her out of the Empire's hands and they had an execution order on her... What's to stop the Empire from pushing her against a wall and blasting her to bits?"

[Han!] Chewie roared and he stopped. [I get it... you moron. Luke and Mara have to be in position now... so rent a T-16 and go!]

"Are you coming?" Han asked as he stared at his friend.

[I would, but he told you to come alone... I'll stand by in the Falcon incase it goes bad.] Chewie said. [I'll get you out, no matter what, old friend.]

"Thanks buddy." Han said as he headed out the door and started hurrying to the speeder rental.

Chewie sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Mara repelled out of the T-16 and dropped into a half crouch after she hit the ground. Her BlasTech DLT-20A was up and ready as she let go of the cable and it retracted up into the T-16's passenger's compartment. A second later Luke roared off, diving back toward the river valleys as he left.

"Han's on his way, alone as this guy asked..." Luke called through the secure comlink and Mara nodded as she scrambled across the top of the plateau.

After fifty meters she found a clump of foliage overlooking the landing platform. Mara dropped down into the brush and gazed through the scope. The wind howled overhead.

She saw a small humanoid, about only a meter tall wander along the thin platform heading toward the landing pad. Through the scope she noted the amphibian texture of his skin and the DT-12 pistol slung low on his hip.

"I think I see one of them... if there's more than one anyway."

She watched as the small creature clambered over the edge of the landing pad and disappeared from sight. "I think he's setting up to ambush Solo."

"You want me to tell him?" Luke asked.

"No... I can handle it." Mara assured him. A few moments later the form of a T-16 Skyhopper appeared in the distance. As it moved in to land the door to the platform hissed open and the bound figure of Leia Organa stumbled out, her hands clasped behind her back with binders. Behind her was a near-human, which had an artificial eye and half his face hidden behind glistening cybernetics. In his hand he held a blaster to Leia's back.

"I see the second one... he has Leia. She looks mad, but unhurt." Mara said into her comlink.

The T-16 settled onto the platform and after a moment Han Solo dropped out of the hatch. He swaggered forward toward the bounty hunters. He seemed to be trying to give an impression of confidence, but through the force she could feel a great deal of anxiety and a pang of relief when he caught sight of Leia.

_Luke... after this lets lock them in a compartment on the Falcon._

_Seriously?_ Luke thought back.

"Definitely, I'm not going to have them squabbling and denying their feelings for the next five years..." Mara said as she focused on the confrontation through the scope. She scowled as the first bounty hunter reappeared, slinking up behind Solo with his DT-12 in hand.

_Oh yeah, lets stun them both and sell them... typical bounty hunters._ She thought before settling her sights on the smaller one.

* * *

Han swallowed as he saw the man holding Leia hostage. "Skorr... I should have recognized the voice."

"Is that right Solo... you know as well as I that Jabba's due to put a price on your head that's astronomical... and now you're hanging with Rebels." Skorr chuckled darkly as he pushed Leia forward. "How sad."

"Only thing sad is a Bounty Hunter like you using a meat shield." Han shouted as he stepped forward and put a hand on his blaster. "Let her go."

"No... I don't think I will."

The soft patter of feet behind him made Han take a deep breath and he saw Leia's eyes flick to a point beyond him. "Han, behind you!"

Han began to spin when a single blaster report echoed over the landing pad. As he turned he saw a small amphibian drop back onto the metal plating, a smoldering crater for a chest.

Skorr roared as he twisted to keep Leia between him and the apparently new threat. "I said come alone!"

"I did." Han said. "She just has more friends than me."

A slight smile slid across his face as he heard the dull roar of repuslorlifts powering up to full. As he turned back to them he saw the T-16 rising up beside the walkway, its blaster pointed straight at Skorr's back. The bounty hunter let go of Leia and whirled toward the new threat. His single eye went wide.

And a blaster bolt burned into his back from the sniper. He toppled forward, his blaster clattering across the decking. A groan slipped from his lips. "Damn it all..."

Han lifted his blaster to cover the bounty hunter and scowled. "Highness, are you alright?"

"Fine..." Leia said as she scrambled to get Han between her and the downed hunter. "Are you?"

"I'm fine..." Han said simply. "Let's get out of here."

"Who was your backup?"

"Luke and Jade." Han said as he removed her binders and tossed them aside. "The T-16 is just an hour's rental or they'll charge me for the damn thing. Let's go."

* * *

Mara stood from her hiding place and lowered the rifle. A moment later Luke's T-16 settled beside her and its hatch opened. "That went well." She said as she clambered inside and dropped into the seat.

"Yeah." Luke said from behind the pilot's seat. He twisted the channel selector on his comlink. "Chewie, we're on our way back... no injuries."

A rumble of an acknowledgement followed.

Mara smiled to herself. "Let's finish our little shopping jaunt and get back to Yavin IV. I think we've earned a bit of a break."

Luke laughed.

She glanced back at her comlink and smirked. "Hey Chewie… I was wondering if you wanted to help us with something for Han and the Princess."

* * *

Leia closed her eyes as she leaned back in the seat of the T-16 while Han piloted it back to Worlport. She let out a sigh as her heartrate slowed and the fear from her capture began to fade. It left behind a simmering anger as she thought about the casual nature of the bounty hunter's discussion of her fate, and Han's fate.

She'd heard stories about Jabba the Hutt, as the rebellion had a number of former smugglers amongst its ranks, most of them had some story of how Jabba disposed of those he felt deserved death. There was talk of a Rancor under his throne, a torture room devised for droids, and executions by Sarlacc... if slowly being digested by a Sarlacc could be considered execution or being tortured to death remained to be seen.

That was what Han's fate would have been... and Leia knew what her fate would have been if the Empire had taken custody of her. Tarkin had signed an execution order, and the only question was whether she would be tortured and questioned first, or simply executed on arrival.

She closed her eyes and sighed. The death mark against Solo was a complication to his use in missions, one that clearly would have to be dealt with. She stared at the back of his head as he slowly circled the landing field, waiting for a chance to set down the Skyhopper.

"Princess? You alright?" He asked.

Leia scowled. "Yes... no thanks to you."

Han sighed. "I'm sorry, hell Jabba hasn't even posted a bounty on me yet." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "A death mark isn't an easy thing to live with."

"I'm sure." She spat back. "I still can't believe they grabbed me to get you."

"Jabba tends to pay higher then the Empire." Han said. "Why do you think I smuggled for him in the first place?"

"Is money all you care about?" Leia snapped.

"No." He growled. "But staying alive is a priority, you know." He glared at her over his shoulder before turning back to the controls. "I've tried to do the best I can... once there's an actual bounty on me, it'll be worse."

"Why can't you pay him and be done with it!" Leia asked.

"Because I don't have sixteen thousand on me at the moment... and until I do, I can't pay him off." Han snapped. "Plus, Jabba probably wants to charge interest... in a month or two the whole Alliance wouldn't be able to pay him off." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Is that why you're running supplies for us? You're trying to make enough to pay off that debt?" Leia asked.

"Partly." He admitted as he took the T-16 down. "Partly because it's the right thing to do. At least, Chewie says so." He gave her a wry grin but something about it seemed fake.

"Solo..."

He sighed. "What?"

"What's the real reason?" Leia asked. Han didn't answer, his face hardened as he stared out the cockpit and settled onto the landing pad. Finally he sighed.

"To prove you wrong about me." He said quietly.

* * *

Mara Jade did something that was completely out of her character over the next few hours on her return. She had fun, dragging Luke from store to store emptying credit chips and accounts either by buying essentials, transferring them into a new account she created with the IGBC, or getting other equipment.

It wasn't just essentials for herself, as she discovered that Luke had spent almost everything he had paying Solo for the ride to Alderaan. What little he had left would have evaporated with just clothes shopping for himself.

So, it was little wonder that Mara had insisted on spending some of her imperial credits on his wardrobe. Not to mention she'd bought something essential that she'd berated Luke for not owning in the first place. A pair of space chests and duffel bags which she'd quickly stuffed with clothes and other essentials as they were purchased.

By the time she was finished and walked Luke back to the Falcon, they were laiden down with purchases. Mara had kept the web gear and BlasTech on as she shopped, but the citizens of Worlport were used to armed citizens and bounty hunters, so they didn't bat an eye.

It did attract Luke's eye though... the black skintight jumpsuit she'd got was something she knew many would consider provocative... even if she'd bought it for sheer practicality, and to irritate the white clad Leia Organa to no end.

She'd stuffed her purchases into the small cabin on the Falcon Luke had chosen just as Chewie finished up with the hyperdrive and climbed out behind her. As she finished Chewie growled low and Mara scowled.

"I really should have learned Shyriiwook." She muttered to herself before glancing at the wookiee. "So... you want to help us lock the two of them in a cabin for the trip back?"

The wookiee nodded vigorously and gave a toothy grin in response. Mara smirked as she finished putting away her gear and turned toward them. "So... Is the princess in her cabin?"

Chewie nodded.

"Perfect, I've already got a note planted in there." Mara said as she stepped past the wookiee and headed to the rec-room. She found Luke lounging behind the holo-chess table. Han was just finishing some calibrations with the navcomputer on the opposite wall and she smirked to herself.

"Solo... The Princess was complaining about a light not working in her cabin, you want to take a look... I or Chewie could finish the calibrations." She said.

Han jumped and smacked his head on a power converter and blinked away tears. "A light's not working... there's only one in there." He sighed. "I'll fix it." He headed for the cabin door and stepped inside. "Princess... wait, the light is fine."

Luke couldn't help but laugh as Mara flicked her wrist and locked the door behind Han with the force. She gave him a mischievous grin as Chewie started to laugh quietly from where he was watching them.

"So... you think they'll admit it?" Luke asked.

Mara shrugged. "They're not getting out until they do." She leaned against him. "I left a note on a datapad in there."

He snorted. "You think they'll—"

"This isn't funny you guys!" Han's bellow rang through the hatch before he banged on it. Luke and Mara glanced at each other and burst into laughter.

"You are devious, you know that." Luke said as Chewie's laughter echoed in the compartment. The wookiee stepped over beside the door and growled something through the door.

"Shut up you furball!" Han's shout came through.

Leia's shrill voice joined him a second later. "You will open that door this instant! Do you understand me Luke?"

"Do you hear something?" Mara asked him and Luke shook his head, grinning widely at her. "Thought not... let's go find a cabin and let Chewie fly us home."

Luke snorted as Mara dragged him back to the small cabin inside the Falcon.

* * *

"What the kriff is wrong with them?" Leia snapped as she paced the tiny cabin. "Why did they lock us in here..."

Han blushed bright red. "I think I know..."

"What?" Leia snapped.

"I'd rather not say." Han said before tapping the comlink control beside the door. "Chewie, I know you can hear me... let us out."

[No.]

"Chewie!"

[Miss Jade has suggested, we keep you in there until you kriff each other senseless... I believe that was the wording she put on the datapad.] Chewie answered.

"CHEWIE!" Han roared. "Is this the thanks I get for rescuing you, you furball? Where is the kid and Jade?"

[In their cabin.] Chewie stated. [It seems Miss Jade decided she liked being with the Kid.]

Han choked and looked at Leia who was glaring daggers at him. "Umm... he's not letting us out."

"What about Luke?" Leia snapped.

[I believe they are indisposed at the moment.] Chewie said with a chuckle.

"Indisposed... you mean they're?" Han swore under his breath as Chewie errupted with laughter. "Hell... what is this, revenge for mocking them?"

Leia sat gapping at the intercom in shock.

[Maybe they're hoping to share their good fortunte.] Chewie stated and Han swallowed.

"Chewie!" Han snapped before leaning against the door and smacking his head against the wall. "You planned this with them?"

[Perhaps.]

"Chewie..." He sighed and glanced at Leia. "Damn it... you furball." There wasn't any heat behind his comments and Han sighed. "Sorry princess, it seems they've plotted against us."

"Why?" Leia snapped. "Why are they trying to drive us crazy... as if I'd ever be attracted to a scruffy nerf-herder like you?"

"Who's scruffy looking?" Han asked with an arched eyebrow. "Listen here your Highness, I don't know what your problem with me is... but I've been helping your rebellion since that Kid dragged me kicking and screaming to save you pretty white behind on the Death Star." He snarled. "If I knew how much of a pain in the ass you'd be..."

"What? Leave me to die, tell me do you care about anyone but yourself?" Leia snapped. "You're a damned scoundrel."

"I am, but you like me despite that." Han growled.

"I do not!"

"Then if you don't care about me, why are you always arguing with me?" Han said with a growl. "Do you hate me or what?"

"I..." Leia sighed and shook her head. "I don't hate you."

"Then why do you make my life so damn hard, all the time!" Solo said. "You're always complaining, always pushing." He growled. "What do you want from me?"

"I..." Leia glanced at the deck. "I..."

"Leia..." Han said as he looked down at her. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't know... you'd be an asset to the Rebellion if you..."

"I alread am Princess... how many smugglers do you have that can waltz through the blockade the Empire is throwing up, huh?" Han sighed. "That's not you talking, that's the 'Royal' you talking."

Leia glared at him.

"What do you want from me?" Han asked. "Because I've already tried to please you Princess."

Her face suddenly flushed and she glanced away. "Solo..."

"Leia... what do you want from me?" He asked again and she swallowed nervously. "Why are you pushing me so hard?"

"I..." Leia sighed and seemed to deflate. "I'll leave you alone if that's what you want?"

Han felt his heart fall at that and shook his head. "I don't want that."

"What then?" Leia asked.

"I don't know..." Han said quietly. "Everything has been so crazy... I don't know anymore. Chewie, Luke, and Jade seem to think we're... well... umm..." He chewed his lip. "They think our arguments is a way for us to flirt."

"What?" Leia gaped. "That's why they locked us in a cabin together and Jade told us to kriff each other senseless?"

"Yep." Han said.

"Oh force..." Leia sat on the bed and sighed. "I thought I was hiding it so well..."

Han blinked. "Hiding what?"

"That I liked a scruffy, common, infuriating, and annoying nerf-herder from Corellia." She said quietly and Han gaped.

"That... that's why you pushed so hard?" Han laughed. "Princess... I like arguing with you, why do you think I stick around when you start up." His grin made Leia blush madly. He sat down beside her. "Not that I'd ever fit in the same social circles as a Princess..."

"I don't either... Winter would make a better Princess then me." She smiled faintly. "I was always a bit of a trouble maker..."

Han laughed. "Do you know what I told Luke on the way to Yavin?"

"What?"

"Either I was going to kill you, or I was beginning to like you." Han smiled at her. "You've got rough edges like me... you just hide them better."

Leia laughed. "Only you would see it that way."

"Leia..." Han took her hand and she turned toward him, her brown eyes focusing on him. "I... I enjoy being around you, Princess and all..." He bent down and her brown eyes stared up at him nervously. "Leia... I'll figure out a way to get that death mark to go away, it's trouble and I don't want you to be caught up in my-"

His rambling talk was cut off by her lips pressing against his and he froze in shock before pulling her closer and kissing her back. As the broke Leia sighed. "Han... I can handle a bit of a bounty hunter problem, can you handle a princess?"

"I have so far." He said with a grin before kissing her again.

* * *

Luke sighed as Mara laid her head on his chest and smirked. "I think it worked." She whispered. Slowly Luke reached out with his senses and felt some semblance of contentment and happiness from the other occupied cabin.

"I hope so..." Luke said and hugged her sleepily to his chest. "I wasn't looking forward to years of them circling each other."

Mara giggled. "It'd be entertaining though."

"Maybe." Luke admitted. "This way is better."

She nodded her agreement and the two drifted back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and its expanded universe are the intellectual property of Disney, yes Disney… we know it seems crazy but it's the truth._

* * *

**CHAPTER 11:**

The trip back to Yavin IV dragged out for three days. After it became apparent that Leia and Han had finally admitted an attraction to each other they'd let the pair out, though Chewie seemed to confirm that it hadn't gone beyond a bit of talking and kissing. He was a wookie after all, and the nose knew.

Space around the Yavin system was quickly becoming crowded, not only with Imperial ships and defectors trying to make their way to the rebel base but also with Alliance naval elements.

The entire system was turning into a battleground, and the sector that it was part of was turning into an Imperial fleet depot. Already stations were being assembled to use as bases of operations for the fleet, and hundreds of ships patrolled the area.

Vader's personal squadron was patrolling the approaches to Yavin IV, and that meant that the final run to the planet. They had slipped through, blazing past the Imperial-II Star Destroyer that had been in their path with Luke and Mara blazing away from the guns to keep the horde of Imperial fighters off them.

When the group clambered down the Falcon's boarding ramp, Luke and Mara stumbled to a stop when they noticed that there were six fewer X-wings and none of the Rogues waiting for them.

Instead there was General Dodonna with a datapad. "Commander Skywalker, Captain Solo, Lieutenant Jade, Princess Leia... I'm afraid we must cut the debrief short... the world you were asked to scout?"

"There was an Imperial Garrison, their patrol found and destroyed our ship." Princess Leia said. "We had to make a side trip to Ord Mantell to repair the Falcon, a pair of bounty hunters captured me and tried to use me to lure Captain Solo into a trap. Jade and Skywalker managed to spring the trap and free me without much problem."

"I'll expect a more detailed report once Jade and Skywalker have arrived on the _White Aster_." General Dodonna handed the datapad to Skywalker and smiled faintly. "Rogue Squadron has been assigned to General Kota's command for the time being."

"General Kota?" Jade suddenly asked, her eyes widening. "The Jedi Master Kota?"

"The same." General Dodonna said. "Lieutenant Farlander has also been transferred into your squadron, Commander Skywalker. He, like Jade and yourself, is a force sensitive and command has asked Kota to provide some training. You'll be alongside Gray Squadron, whose leader is also a Jedi."

"Where is the _White Aster_?" Luke asked as he tapped the datapad.

Dodonna smiled faintly. "On patrol near Yavin IV, she's part of the 12th Escort Line, but she's been operating as the command ship of an independent task force. The Nebulon-B Frigate _Redemption_ just joined them. Kota also has a pair of DP20 gunboats and CR90s in the group as well."

"Still not nearly a match to an Imperial Star Destroyer." Mara murmured as she glanced over Luke's shoulder. "Well... normally anyway."

Luke snickered. "So I guess that means we'll be seeing you and Leia later, Han." He slapped the older Corellian on the back and smirked. "You can thank us later."

"Whatever kid," Solo muttered before grinning. "Just take care of yourself."

"I'll keep his rear intact Solo..." Mara said as she glanced back at the General. "I guess we'll just grab our stuff, stow it on those RZ-1s and get going."

* * *

Wedge Antilles looked out the viewport at the red giant Yavin as a pair of CR90 Corvettes slowly rumbled past. He could see the _Redemption_ in the distance, still carrying TIE/ln fighters on its external racks since its defection. Then with a flash of pseudo-motion two bright red A-wing starfighters dropped out of hyperpsace. Squinting, Wedge could make out the silver and blue dome of an Artoo unit off to one side of the closer A-wing and smiled.

"Janson, Ralter, Klivian! The Commander's back!" Wedge snapped and suddenly the viewport was crowded as the entire squadron's roster crowded around him and stared at the two approaching fighters. After a moment, they disappeared out of view and Wedge started down the corridor to the docking ports. After a few moments, the familiar form of Commander Skywalker stumbled out of one of the die hatches and pulled off his helmet. A moment later Artoo, who twittered furiously as his dome looked around them, followed him.

"Commander Skywalker, welcome back." Wedge said before he snapped a salute.

Luke laughed as he glanced at the line of lockers before him. "Never been on one of these before." He glanced at Wedge. "At ease Captain."

"Thanks..." Wedge grinned. "So, how was your little trip with Jade and the Princess?"

"Exciting." Luke said with a smirk before a curse came from another hatchway. Mara stumbled inside lugging a space-chest that looked to be on the brink of popping open.

"Lieutenant, I'll give you a hand with that." Hobbie said as he scrambled into the room and offered a hand. Mara glanced at Luke before letting Hobbie have the space-chest.

"Thank you." She said before glancing at the group of Rogues that had crowded in after them. "What are you looking at?" She snapped after a moment.

"She got prettier..." Wes said.

Dack snorted. "Are you kidding, it's the flightsuit, it is."

At the same moment, Wedge and Luke shouted. "Janson, Ralter, kitchen duty!"

* * *

Keyan Farlander watched the interaction from the doorway and shook his head. This was a strange group, far more relaxed and friendly with each other then Blue Squadron had been.

Through the force though, he felt something strange when he reached out and gently touched the two before him. There was an echo, almost as though one was shining slightly through the other.

His meager understanding left him puzzled at the strange sensation he got from the pair as their gazes snapped onto him. With a nervous swallow, he saluted. "Lieutenant Keyan Farlander, Commander."

"At ease Lieutenant, glad you could join us... I think I need to report to the General..." Luke said as he glanced around the room. "Wedge... which way?"

"This way Luke." Wedge said as he gestured to a hatch. As the two left Farlander felt a set of green eyes focus on him.

Lieutenant Jade stopped beside him and glared. "Just so you know... it's really not polite to do a scan like that. Now... which of you idiots can show me to my quarters? Hobbie?"

The dour man gestured to a door. "Right this way."

* * *

General Rahm Kota glanced up from the holographic display of the Yavin system as the door to the bridge slid open. A slight smile played across his face as the young blonde man stepped inside, still clad in his flightsuit. Captain Antilles stood beside the young man, as the two of them approached.

"Commander Luke Skywalker, reporting for duty," the blond man snapped as he saluted. Kota nodded and felt a knowing smile play across his features as he did a quick and cursory scan of the man.

He was clearly Anakin's son... he hadn't met the Knight very often, but when you did you never forgot the presence the young man had exuded. Power simply leaked out from Anakin when he stood in a room.

This young man had a similar presence in the force, but the signature was different in important ways, it was lighter, brighter, and much more alive than Anakin's had been.

"At ease Commander, I think you'll find that we don't stand on procedure or regulations as much here. My name is Master Kota, you needn't bother with the General bit." He said with a wave of his hand. "It's been twenty years since I've had this many force sensitives in my midst: Jade, Farlander, you, X2, and Starkiller. We make a rather unusual bunch."

"So, this is the kid that blew up the Death Star?" A rather dismissive voice called from the corner of the bridge and Luke glanced over to see a rather lean and almost battle ragged figure step out from the shadows. His dark hair was cut short in a military style and he wore armor and web gear that looked battered and worn. The faint outlines of imperial insignia were visible on the armor and he could see that in places a rebel crest had been painted over them in crimson.

He stepped around Luke, studying him. "He doesn't look like much."

"Starkiller, you remember what I said about your eyes?" Rahm said with an amused smile on his face.

"Not to trust them... he does have quite a bit of power, the only one that I've met that approaches it would be... Vader." Starkiller said coolly.

"Oh stop scaring him." A female voice cut in and a woman dressed more like a smuggler then a soldier stepped up beside Starkiller. "General, the Redemption's engineer called to ask about changing the tibanna tracer for their weapons. I'd like to take a shuttle over to help."

"Sure thing Captain Eclipse, after the Salvation I'm sure you know how to get a Nebulon-B refitted for Rebel use." General Kota said with a slight smile. "Your XO has your quarter assignment. We'll begin Jedi training exercises tomorrow."

"Thank you, Master Kota." Luke said with a slight smile.

"I suggest you get some sleep, it'll be a long day for you, Commander." General Kota said with a chuckle.

* * *

An hour later, Mara scowled as she stared up at the ceiling of her quarters. She felt lonely in the single cabin she'd been assigned. After just a few days together, she felt lonely without him.

She never felt lonely before, not really. She wasn't interested enough in other people's presence to get lonely. Now she felt as if something was missing as she laid there in bed. Warmth slowly rose up into her cheeks as she sorted through her thoughts to try and identify the problem.

Whatever was missing, its absence was making it hard to sleep. With a sigh, she rolled upright and ran a hand through her red hair. _Damn it, why am I having this issue? What's different?_

Slowly the heat in her cheeks deepened as she realized what was missing. She'd spent the last few nights cuddled in farmboy's embrace. His warm body was what she missed, its absence what was keeping her awake.

"Damn it." She growled before grabbing a jumpsuit and quickly changing. With that done, she stuffed a small bag full of her clothes and essentials and walked over to the door. She took a deep breath before stepping out into the hall and walking down the corridor to Luke's quarters. A quick press of the button and the door swung open to reveal a rather bleary-eyed farm boy standing in the door clad only in boxers.

She felt her cheeks flush completely and swallowed. "Luke..."

He blinked for a moment before spying her bag and letting out a long sigh. "Can't sleep either?"

She shook her head and he stepped back to allow her inside. The door hissed shut behind them and Mara dropped her bag beside the door. "I guess... I got used to it."

"Used to me, you mean." He said quietly. "We're going to get into trouble if we do this Mara."

She swallowed and glanced down at the deck plating. "Maybe I should go back..."

"No, I don't want you to leave." He grabbed her arm by the wrist and tugged her toward the bed. After a moment, the two of them were sitting side by side on the bed. "Mara?"

"Wedge is going to be upset." Mara said quietly. "He doesn't want to see you in trouble."

"I know... let me worry about Wedge." Luke said as he hugged her around the shoulders. "We didn't mean for this to happen, but it did."

"I feel better with you around." Mara admitted timidly. "It feels so strange to want to be around someone... I don't know what to do, before... I was never really on my own, sure I was out by myself but... the Emperor was always there listening, watching, and directing." She glanced at him. "It actually felt a little like how you're in the back of my mind... but you're so much kinder then he was. You care about me, he didn't."

"Mara."

"I've never known what it meant to really feel safe, to really feel content, or to really feel happy." She smiled up at him, "Until you, anyway."

"I'm sorry." Luke said.

"It's not your fault, Luke." She said before bumping her hip against his. "Not your fault at all, I wasn't happy."

Luke smiled before kissing her on the cheek. "I'm glad you're able to be happy now."

Mara stood and picked up her bag before heading to the fresher. "I'll be back in a second."

* * *

Luke grinned to himself and leaned back on the bed as the fresher door closed behind Mara. Part of his mind was working through the problem posed by her rank and position in the squadron. He knew the regulations existed for a reason, but after Ord Mantell, Luke would swear that they made a good team.

The two bounty hunters they were up against hadn't stood a real chance against Mara, let alone with him helping her. So he sat back and relaxed, trying to push the obvious threat of censure out of his mind.

Then the fresher door opened and Mara stepped back into the room clad in a simple black nightshirt. She smiled at him as she dropped the bag by the door and stepped up to the bed. After a moment, she sat and smiled down at him. "Luke..."

The extra large shirt slipped as she leaned over him, exposing most of her shoulder and breast. A playful smile appeared on her face before Luke kissed her and tugged her down atop him. She snuggled against him before Luke pulled the blankets over them.

Luke sighed as Mara leaned against him as he slowly caressed her. The two of them laid there in their night clothes cuddled together. Mara opened her brilliant green eyes and smiled up at him. "You know... that makes it harder to sleep."

"Do you want to sleep?" He asked before leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips. She whimpered before pulling him toward her and deepening the kiss. As they broke for air, Mara smiled impishly and snuggled against him.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping." She whispered quietly. "Unless you have another idea?"

Luke laughed before hugging her again. "You really are incredible..."

"I have to be, to keep up with you, farmboy." She closed her eyes. "Play time later, sleep now."

Luke chuckled and hugged her. "Whatever you want..."

"This is enough." She said quietly before sleepily cuddling him. "Just you." The two of them held each other and slowly drifted off to sleep. The problems about their relationship being public would have to wait another day.

* * *

Wedge sighed as he glanced at the readiness report from the techs working the docking collars for the _White Aster_. Each of the X-wings, A-wings, and other fighters that made up the frigate's defense screen was hard docked to the outside of the ship, as there wasn't a hangar bay large enough to hold the two squadrons of fighters that were typically assigned.

It made rearming the ships and general maintenance a complete nightmare, but at the same time made launching the fighters a fast process. Wedge closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose as Keyan Farlander sat down across from him and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Wedge asked after a moment.

"Not really, well besides getting used to the transfer." Farlander said after a moment. "What's with Skywalker and Jade anyway?"

Wedge blinked and glanced up at the pilot. "I'm not sure, something changed after their last mission together." He leaned back and chewed his lip in thought for a moment. "What do you think happened?"

"Don't know... but there's something between them, I can feel it." Farlander said.

"You're force sensitive, right?"

Farlander nodded. "It can be annoying at times... or downright dangerous."

Wedge nodded, but knew that there was more to it than that. The affairs of Jedi were something he really didn't understand. "I guess that was why you were transferred."

"As far as I know... and probably why we've all been transferred to this boat: General Rahm Kota, Starkiller, X2, and Grey Squadron. You think command is trying to make a little force sensitive strike force?" Farlander asked.

Wedge shrugged. "Sounds likely, I guess that explains why we're the squadron they transferred. Gray Squadron only has one force sensitive as far as I know... we have two, even before you transferred in Farlander."

"Luke and Jade." Farlander said after a moment. "I wonder about them... When I saw them arrive it was almost like I felt them echo each other, like they were linked somehow."

"You have any real training of that ability?" Wedge asked.

Farlander shook his head. "Not really."

"Maybe that's why you're assigned here." Wedge suggested.

"What do we do if they're... together?" Farlander asked. "I mean, that's against regs, isn't it?"

"I don't know..." Wedge asked quietly. "Jade defected to be with Luke... I mean, I don't know if she meant to 'be with him' exactly but she obviously wanted to fly with him."

"And if they are together?" Farlander asked.

Wedge sighed. "Then we'll have to discuss it, but I don't want them separated... Hobbie and I did a bunch of training fights against them, and together... it's like they can read each other's minds or something. They're devastating."

"Maybe they can, I don't know much about what all a Jedi can do." Farlander admitted. "I might be force sensitive, but until I was assigned here I'd never actually met a Jedi."

"I'm not going to complain about it unless it interferes with discipline." Wedge admitted. "Of course with a Jedi as the task force commander, he'd probably figure it out fast without any whistle blowers."

"Kota wants me, Luke, and Jade to meet with him in the morning." Farlander said quietly. "I'm guessing to talk about the force."

"So if they are together... it won't be a secret for long." Wedge muttered to himself before scowling. "Aww shavit, we're rebels, why should we give a damn about regs?"

"That's the spirit captain!" An all too familiar voice called from the entrance to the galley and Wedge glanced up and scowled as Wes Janson and Dack Ralter stumbled into the room. "What regs are we talking about anyway?"

"Fraternization." Farlander said.

"Oh hell, don't encourage them..." Wedge said as Wes and Dack glanced at each other as twin smiles appeared Wedge's gut sank. "Oh shavit!"

"Jade! It's Jade isn't it?" Wes howled with laughter. "She's a real looker Wedge but I don't think she's interested in you."

"It's not me that's interested." Wedge snapped and Dack snorted.

"It's the Commander, isn't it? You know, they've been acting funny since they got back." Dack rubbed his chin in a vain attempt to appear thoughtful. "You don't think they already broke regs, do you Captain?"

Wedge was silent.

"I guess that's confirmation then... damn, and to think me and Dack thought we had a chance." Wes pouted. "You just can't compete with the CO, can you?"

"Janson, double kitchen duty!" Wedge snapped.

"Aww nuts!" Wes groaned.

The door hissed open and Hobbie stepped inside clutching a datapad. "Wedge... you remember when I mentioned an old classmate of mine?"

Wedge glanced up and swallowed. "That Lieutenant Celchu?"

"We're still under strength and he sent me the details of his plan to defect..." He sat the pad down on the table and Wedge swallowed.

"You know I'm not in command at the moment, Luke's back." Wedge said as he glanced at the datapad. "Plus... we're attached to this frigate."

"So... I'll have to talk to General Kota?" Hobbie asked before swallowing a lump in his throat. "Damn it Wedge... I promised him I'd help."

"Talk to Luke in the morning, he has to meet with General Kota anyway." Wedge said as he finished his cursory scan of the datapad. "This looks good though, I bet it'll be approved."

Hobbie slumped in relief. "So... why'd you assign Wes kitchen duty this time?"

"Because I was saying Luke bagged Jade!" Wes shouted and Wedge cradled his head in his hands.

"Why me?"

* * *

Aboard the _Devastator_, Lord Vader sat in his meditation chamber. Through the force he could feel the force signatures of the Jedi in the system, gathering. He recognized Jade's amongst them, the treacherous hand of his master that had defected to the rebels.

There were other presences as well, but he dismissed them. The idea that Jade had joined with a group of Jedi or other force sensitives was distressing. The teen had been an annoyance and thorn in his side since her first deployment. His master seemed to enjoy pitting them against each other, albeit Vader knew that in any direct contest Jade would stand little chance.

The holo-screen before him flickered to life and the familiar dour face of Admiral Griff appeared before him. "Your report."

"Construction is nearly finished my Lord, but there are rumors amongst a number of Admiral here and discontent. The Executor will be operational by the end of the month and available for you to command."

"Very good." Lord Vader stated. "Is there any sign that the rebels are aware of the ship's status?"

"No my lord." Admiral Griff stated.

"See to it that remains true." Vader stated.

"Yes my lord." Admiral Griff stated. "Admiral Holtz has arrived in the system with his Bellator-class Star Dreadnought, and three additional Golan Platforms will be operational in the next week. The only problem we're truly facing with the blockade is the vast size of Yavin system and a shortage of Interdictors."

Darth Vader frowned behind his mask. "Without sufficient Interdictors we will never be able to contain the rebels."

"Yes Lord Vader. Sienar Fleet Systems is increasing production as fast as they can and we've begun pulling CEC Detainers out of mothballs but even then it'll be six months before enough of those ships will be in service, longer if the flames of rebellion in other sectors spread."

Other sectors, Vader snorted. The Rebel Alliance was here, those revolts and rebellions in other parts of the galaxy were no concern of his. Leave it to the Grand Admirals to contain the threat of those minor groups.

"The situation in the Mandalore Sector continues to escalate my Lord. Apparently the Mandalorian resistance has obtained a number of Seperatist ships and recruited Seperatist Holdouts to their cause. It remains disorganized but Grand Admiral Takel does not believe that will remain for long. Already there are rumors of a new player in the sector."

"The Mandalorians do not concern me Admiral Griff, only the Rebellion." Vader stated firmly. "We will deal with them once this campaign has concluded."

"Yes my lord."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: I would like to remind my readers, that now that I am earnestly searching for a job and writing original fiction, my fanfiction work is secondary and updates will be irregular at best, thank you._

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and its expanded universe are the intellectual property of Disney, yes Disney… we know it seems crazy but it is the truth._

* * *

**CHAPTER 12:**

The chirp of an alarm woke Luke from his sleep with a jolt and he almost jumped as he felt two arms wrap around his chest and hold him in place. With a sigh, he glanced down at the mass of curly red-gold hair and smiled. Her green eyes fluttered open and she scowled as the twitter of the alarm continued. "Son of the sith, turn that off Luke!"

Luke scrambled over to the end table, slapped the blinking holographic digits with his hand, and nearly tumbled from the bed. A twitter from the opposite corner of the room alerted him to the fact that Artoo was powered up and awake.

He groaned as the droid chirped a greeting then moaned softly as its dome rotated to peer at Mara. A burst of excited twittering made Luke's head hurt as he stood up. "Artoo..."

"I don't understand binary." Mara growled, "Except, that it's really annoying when you first wake up."

Artoo moaned softly at that and watched the two of them for a long moment.

Luke sighed and leaned over to Mara and kissed her softly. "We better get moving. General Kota wants to meet with all of us first thing after breakfast."

"Right... Luke, I don't know if we can hide this from the General." Mara said quietly.

Luke nodded. "It'll be fine, I'm sure we can work something out."

"I hope you're right... I don't want to transfer. I want to fight by your side, farmboy."

Luke blushed. "That was actually kind of romantic, Mara."

"Thank you..." She flushed and swallowed. "So... are we telling the General?"

"I guess we have to." Luke said quietly.

* * *

General Rahm Kota stood in the middle of the cargo bay, his hands clasped behind his back. To his right side X2 stood, his arms held in a loose 'at the ready' position. To his left, Starkiller stood in his set of rather tattered looking armor. Across from them, Keyan Farlander stood with his arms folded over his chest, watching them. A moment later the hatch slid open and two figures stepped inside.

Through the force, Kota could sense the young Skywalker... the boy was like a pulsating beacon of power in the force. Reaching out through the force he gave the young man a quick scan and stopped as he caught a second presence, almost an echo through the force. His eyes widened slightly as he turned to face the second figure.

The young woman before him would have been a mere apprentice in the old order, but as he caught sight of her glittering green eyes and ready stance, he knew she wasn't some untrained padawan waiting for him to mold. She was like Starkiller, already trained in the techniques of the force. Still, her presence was a shockingly surprising light in the force. At the light touch of his experienced mind, he felt a slight echo of Luke's essence coming from her and he caught the two of them glance nervously at each other.

Starkiller seemed to relax at the same moment as he took the measure of the two of them. "She'll do... despite her old master."

"She's not as dark as I expected..." Kota said as he stepped toward them. "Commander Skywalker, Lieutenant Jade, Lieutenant Farlander... welcome." He glanced to each of them as he spoke before focusing on Skywalker. "Before we begin, it is probably best that you tell us a bit about yourselves... and explain the force bond that you and Lieutenant Jade share."

The two of them stared at him, looking stunned at those words, and slowly Mara mouthed the words, 'Force bond?'

Luke swallowed and started to stammer. "Well... umm... you see, I... we... blast it! I..."

Kota felt a smile slowly slide across his face at that and understanding filled his mind. "You weren't aware what you'd done then? How it was you two could communicate so easily through the force?" He saw Jade glance nervously at Skywalker looking almost like a teenager caught kissing in a storage closet. Of course, she was only seventeen. He sighed. "It doesn't take a crotchety old Jedi Master to detect the love between you either."

Both of them flushed and looked at the deck plating at those words. Kota chuckled. Keyan Farlander shifted nervously as he watched them and Starkiller actually gave the two a faint smile.

"We... damn." Luke took a deep breath. "I apologize Master Kota... we realize that our relationship is against—"

Kota silenced them with a wave of his hand and sighed before looking at the others in the room. "I know that all of you... except perhaps Starkiller have reservations about such a relationship. There are certainly dangers due to its existence, and we all do not want to see a breakdown in disciple due to a flagrant violation of fraternization regulations." He glanced at X2. "Or the old Jedi code."

Mara and Luke both looked downcast at those words and Kota saw Mara unconsciously step toward Luke. Their gazes flicked toward each other and he realized they had to be communicating without words.

Luke suddenly looked distraught and Mara's face contorted into a rather agonizing expression. "So... Mara needs a transfer to another squadron then or—"

"No." Kota said flatly. "Throughout most of the last millennia it was the policy of the Jedi Order that force bonds were to be severed as soon as they occurred, due to the power of the feelings the two bond-mates shared. But older stories tell of powerful bonded teams of Jedi, through the force you can communicate and coordinate in ways that Jedi alone cannot. A force bond is a rare and powerful phenomenon, built out of empathy and love."

"So... you're saying their improved combat effectiveness will counteract the discipline problems this could cause?" Keyan Farlander asked.

"Yes..." Kota said. "Now, before I begin discussing how to conduct your training I believe a bit of a skill assessment should be in order…" He glanced at the group. "Farlander, I don't believe you own or have practiced with a lightsaber... X2 will run you through some exercises. Jade... Skywalker, we'll test the two of you separately and then together so we can get a feel for how much the bond helps you. Starkiller will duel Jade first... don't actually injure each other."

Mara stepped forward as Starkiller stalked toward her, a lightsaber clasped in each hand. She readied her lightsaber and studied him for a long moment, clearly waiting for him to make the first move.

Kota slowly walked around the two of them and came to a stop beside Luke, watching the young man glance nervously between the two. After a moment he asked. "Who is he?"

"Hmm... Starkiller? He was a secret apprentice of Vader's before he defected..." Kota chuckled. "Very powerful, very aggressive... like his old master."

Luke swallowed at that and his blue eyes focused on the twin blue blades that ignited behind Starkiller's back at that moment. A snap hiss came from Mara's purple blade as she ignited it. Then Starkiller charged, swinging his two blades with shocking speed. Mara moved, tumbling out of the way of the powerful strikes and struck back with a lunge.

Starkiller batted aside the attack, but only after it very nearly penetrated his defenses. Then he lashed out with the force, slamming her with an invisible wave that knocked her off her feet. He charged, expecting to corner her before she recovered, but Mara tumbled for a moment after being pushed before landing on her foot with the lightsaber in hand. Her green eyes widened as Starkiller's blades struck toward her. With a snarl she sprang to the side letting the blue blades burn into the deck plating. Mara struck back with another lunge from the side, which Starkiller stumbled back out of the way.

Kota studied them as the fight continued. Starkiller had been trained with power in mind, he struck hard often times using more force behind the blows than was necessary. He was ruthless and hard-hitting juggernaut. Mara was on the opposite end of the spectrum, she was fast, nimble, and stealthy. It seemed that her lightsaber training had focused not on power but finesse. She didn't seem to use the force at all except to dictate her actions. Her movements were all about the conservation of energy, letting the enemy tire himself out.

Instead of swinging the lightsaber wildly, to deliver devastating slashes, she would surge forward. Lunging like the blade was a rapier and force Starkiller back.

Starkiller was getting irritated as Mara continued to avoid his attacks. Suddenly he reached out with the force and grabbed her, pinning her to the deck before pointing one of his blades toward her throat. She gasped for breath and deactivated her lightsaber before staring up in his eyes. "Vader trained you, didn't he?"

"How'd you know?" Starkiller asked after he deactivated his blade.

"Aggressive... overpowered no control..." Mara said. "You fight like he does... The Emperor made me spar with him sometimes. I think it was a punishment for me... He swings a lightsaber with a force about like a battering ram."

"That he does." Starkiller agreed before grasping her hand and pulling her upright. "You have a lot of power, but you don't use it."

"I wasn't trained to use it..." Mara muttered before she clipped the lightsaber to her belt. "I think Palpatine wanted to make sure I'd never truly be a threat to him."

"Not surprising for the sort of training a Sith Lord would bestow upon one they considered a mere agent or acolyte." General Kota said before turning to Luke. "Now... since young Jade seems to have actually tired Starkiller a bit, it seems your examination falls to me."

Luke swallowed as he drew his father's lightsaber and ignited it, gingerly lifting it into the en garde position Mara had shown him. Rahm Kota nodded once, as if in acknowledgement before drawing his own blade and igniting it. The old master, slowly circled making probing strikes with his blade which Luke quickly met.

"Too much power, you need to conserve your strength... parry, don't block..." Kota said. "Not unless there is another choice."

Luke nodded, his guts twisting nervously. Then he suddenly felt a surge of awareness and spun slashing with his blade, and cutting in two the small crate that Kota had hurled at his back with the force.

"Good... you've learned awareness at least, and the start of basic swordsmanship." Kota said. "Now let's get serious."

Kota lunged, slashing with his lightsaber and Luke parried the strike before countering with a rather clumsy return of his own. Kota locked blades with his for a moment before twirling his wrist and disarming him. Luke swallowed before reaching out with the force and grabbing his lightsaber as it bounced across the durasteel deck. It leapt back into his hand as Kota lifted his blade toward his throat.

Luke's blade ignited and he batted the blade aside. He reached out through the force beginning to let it dictate his actions all the more as Kota pressed him harder.

"Very good, you did not panic when disarmed and quickly rebounded..." Kota observed before giving his lightsaber a lazy twirl. Then he moved forward, striking with his lightsaber again, pressing the two blades against each other as they were brought into a saber lock once again. "You've got determination, but little training... and little control."

Luke closed his eyes and deactivated his blade, surprising the old man with the sudden loss of resistance, then stepped out of the swing of his lightsaber. The force was dictating his actions now, cluing him on Kota's next moves.

"The force can give you glimpses of the future... guide your actions, and even grant immense power to those that listen to its whispers." Kota said as he made a quick swing that Luke hastily blocked. Energy crackled from the blades as they met for a moment before Kota smiled and stepped back. "Now... that's enough time on the defense, show me what you've got Skywalker?"

Luke charged forward, gambling with a mix of imitation of the others and his own instincts. Kota's smile grew as he batted aside a lunging strike before parrying another slash. "Imitating is an easy way to start, I suppose... but-"

Kota stopped when Luke suddenly leapt. He spun over his head and dropping behind the older man. He spun and parried the strike that followed. "A bit daring that." He suddenly swept Luke's blade from his hand with a wave of his hand and smirked as it clattered across the durasteel. "I believe I have a measure of your skills, at least in this field." Then Kota snapped off his lightsaber. "You will improve with training..."

Luke swallowed as he reached out with the force and retrieved his blade. "Yes, Master Kota."

The ship's intercom crackled to life overhead and a woman's voice filled the air. "General Kota to the CIC, we've got a message from fleet command."

General Kota frowned as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt. "It sounds like we may be testing your abilities in other fields all too soon."

* * *

An imperial convoy drifted through space, it's mix of star galleons, bulk freighters, and modular conveyors forming a veritable cloud of imperial starships centered around a single escort carrier. The mixed bag of ships carried all the components and equipment needed to assemble a deep space scanning array, with which they could examine the sum total of the Yavin system, identify and identify the rebel ships that were undoubtedly prowling through the space between the worlds.

A rebel probe, drifting silently through the system, had identified the formation. It's location had then been forwarded to fleet command on Yavin IV. War Minister Jan Dodonna saw the formation as a threat, especially once the ships involved and their last known cargo had been brought to him by Alliance Intelligence.

* * *

In the CIC of the White Aster, General Kota nodded once to Captain Eclipse as he strode up to the holo graphic image of the convoy and the shimmering blue hologram of General Dodonna.

"Rahm, we've identified an imperial deep space engineering convoy in the Yavin system, we believe that the ships are carrying parts for a deep space scanning array. If deployed, we can kiss any chance of hiding our fleet within Yavin from the Imperials." Dodonna said.

Rahm nodded before studying the display. "Only a Nebulon B class frigate, some CR90 corvettes, and an Escort Carrier as an escort? Seems like an easy target."

"You'll want to jam their transmissions, as the Imperials can certainly respond within minutes to any distress call in the system." General Dodonna said.

"I want to brief the captains and squad leaders in ten minutes," General Kota told Captain Eclipse. "As well as all the pilots, it seems we'll see just how good Commander Skywalker's Rogues really are."


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and its expanded universe are the intellectual property of Disney, yes Disney… we know it seems crazy but it's the truth._

* * *

**CHAPTER 13:**

Luke Skywalker stood around the glowing holographic image, his arms crossed in front of him, behind him was the assembled group of pilots that made up Rogue Squadron. Luke glanced to his side and saw X2 standing alongside his pilots. In addition, the six ship captains of the three CR90 Corvettes, two DP20 Gunships, and the Nebulon B Frigate _Redemption_ had holographic projections around the table.

Finally, there was Starkiller and the blonde woman, Captain Eclipse, leaning over the display.

Kota straightened up and an image appeared at the center of the display. "Here is the situation. An alliance probe detected this formation of Imperial ships approaching the Lagrange Four point of the Yavin IV lunar system. According to Alliance Intelligence, the ships contain the parts and personnel needed to construct a Deep Space Scanning Array. If they are allowed to deploy that Array, the Empire will be able to spot the location of every ship in the Yavin planetary system, and most of the wider solar system."

"What's the target?" X2 asked.

"The formation of ships contains: four Star Galleons, eight BFF-1 Bulk Freighters, eight Modular Conveyors, four CR90B Corvettes, a Nebulon B Frigate, and an Escort Carrier." General Kota stated. "Our primary objective will be the destruction of the freighters. Grey Squadron will be tasked with the destruction of the freighters. Rogue Squadron will be tasked with space superiority."

General Kota glanced at the holographic image of the Redemption's captain. "I want Angel and Paladin squadrons on escort, tell your pilots not to risk themselves... the Empire might have considered them expendable, we do not."

"Yes General."

X2 nodded grimly. "The sooner we can get them converted over to something besides TIEs, the better."

"No time for that now." Mara said. "General, Luke and I could scout ahead... give you more accurate hyperspace coordinates?"

"That will be unnecessary Lieutenant Jade, the Alliance probe is continuing to update the enemy's position." General Kota said. "Once we arrive, our ships will engage the enemy escort and jam all transmissions. General Dodonna has the Task Force Rendili standing by to assist, along with the Renegades. We will only call them in if enemy reinforcements show up. If they do, we will stage a fighting retreat and incur as many casualties as possible, any questions?"

"No sir." The room bellowed and General Kota smiled faintly.

"To your ships."

* * *

The Escort Carrier _Scylla_ slid through the vast emptiness of space surrounded by the ships it was tasked to defend. Aboard the bridge, Line Captain Krux stood in the center of the room. Unlike the bridge of most combat ships, the Escort Carrier's bridge was designed as a roughly circular room with three levels, each one lower then another. At the center of the lowest level was a massive holographic display that worked as a plotting table, designed to allow the ship's captain to organize and direct the wing of TIE fighters that made up the ship's only true offensive weapon.

"All stations, report?" Krux asked as he stood before the massive display and glanced up at the other levels where sensor operators and communications officers sat at their posts.

"Scope is clear, we're clear for a thousand kilometers in all directions beside our forces." The chief sensor operative called. "There's some debris, but nothing that looks like a hostile entity."

Krux nodded nervously, he knew that his task force was in hostile space and that the Rebels had shown a persistent ability to arrive when least expected. The gravitational eddies of the Lagrange point made hyperspace jumps impossible for fifty kilometers around the center of the Lagrange point.

"Sir! Enemy ships in sector forty-seven!" One of the sensor operators yelled.

"Shavit!" Krux snapped. "Send an immediate contact report, I want a count!"

"Our transmissions are being jammed." One of the communications operators called.

"Two Nebulon B Frigates, three CR90 Corvettes, and two Corellian Gunships. Enemy fighters are closing, looks like X-wings, R-22s, and TIE Fighters!"

Krux swore. "Launch all fighters! Get the _Charbydis_ to deploy her fighters. Tell the Assassin-class Corvettes to engage!"

* * *

Mara Jade glanced out through the transparisteel canopy of her A-wing toward Luke and smiled faintly as she saw Artoo's sensor dome glance her way. Then she opened herself to the force, reaching out and strengthening the bond between the two of them. She could feel Luke's own force presence reach out to her in response as the cloud of enemy fighters began to scream toward them.

"Rogues, our primary objective are the dupes. Lets drill our way there, be sure to confirm IFF on Eyeballs, I don't want to hear any report of friendly fire in debriefing," Luke called. "Ten klicks, break by wing-pairs."

"Roger." The squadron answered as Luke and Mara throttled up to full speed, maintaining a close formation despite the surge in acceleration. The distance began to fall, faster and faster as they entered effective weapons range.

The flight of TIE Interceptors that screamed in to intercept opened fire just as the two of them juked toward each other, passing by each other by mere centimeters before returning fire with the RZ-1's lasers. Mara whooped as the lead TIE exploded, followed a millisecond later by it's wingmate. Through the force, she could feel the force presence of the remaining two enemy pilots wink out as Luke's lasers found their mark.

"Son of the Sith..." Wedge murmured before he and his wingmate entered firing range. He shouted, "Engaging!"

Mara rolled back into escort position on Luke's wing as the twin hulled TIE Bombers entered the edge of concussion missile range. Through the force, Mara felt Luke signal that he'd locked onto the far left bomber in the lead flight and Mara swung her nose over to the far right. As they heard tone, both pulled the trigger and watched as the concussion missiles rocketed across the two kilometers separating them from their targets. The missiles hit, destroying two of the TIE Bombers and sending their radiator panels twirling through space. Shrapnel from the explosion peppered the inner two TIEs, and on the targeting display, Mara could see that coolant was leaking from a few of the impacts.

Through the subspace radio, they could hear the other pilots engaging.

"Eyeball down..."

"Rogue three, break right!"

"Angel One, engaged defensive."

"Grey one to squadron, transmitting first target."

"I got one!"

Mara turned out the chatter and focused on the force, switching to lasers as they shot for the bombers. The steady thump of laser discharges echoed in the cockpit as they charged the bombers. The lead dupe suddenly exploded as a laser blast caught its weapons magazine, crippling his wingmate before Mara's blasts tore apart the last member of the enemy flight.

"Eight hostiles destroyed... engaging dupes." Luke called as the two of them broke into high-G turns and dove back on the TIE Bombers.

Mara mentally shook her head as she watched the TIE Bombers lazily heading toward the rebel ships, not bothering to maneuver. The two A-wings screamed in, their lasers blazing and Mara watched another four TIE Bombers explode from their volley of laser fire. It was almost senseless. The TIEs didn't bother to maneuver, and the few TIE Fighters that had vectored after them were easily evaded.

"This is almost too easy." Mara muttered.

* * *

"Bracket him!" Wedge said as a TIE Interceptor shot between him and Janson. On the sensor displays, he watched the TIE roll and pull into a tight loop as he pulled into a tight turn with Janson breaking the opposite direction. As the TIE lined up for a shot, blasts from the two X-wings caught the fighter and caused it to explode.

"Squint down!" Janson snapped. "Three on our six!"

"Rogue Five, Rogue Six... Pull in!" Wedge ordered as he glanced back at his scope and stared. The two blips that represented Rogue One and Two were rocketing through the enemy, firing as they went. His ship shuddered as a blast hit his shields and he swore before pulling into a break turn and whipping around one of the enemy CR90 Corvettes.

"Got one!" Rogue Five called. "Eyeballs are bouncing."

"Grey squadron, beginning our runs."

"Understood, Grey Leader... we'll keep these TIEs busy." Luke answered as Wedge pulled his fighter into another tight loop, locking onto one of the TIE fighters that were roaring through the engagement.

The four enemy CR90s roared into the fight, their turbolasers flashing with energy. Each was of the Assassin-class type, a variant designed for the Imperial Navy's consumption. Instead of two dual turbolasers, each had a full battery of six dual turbolaser turrets and a proton torpedo launcher. As they engaged, the two DP20 gunships of the Alliance Task Force rushed into the fight, hurling turbolasers, concussion missiles, and quad laser fire in all directions. A sustained volley caught the lead imperial and its shields imploded from the sudden assault, causing the ship's hull to crumple and dozens of fires to start along its hull.

The blue contrails of proton torpedoes raced through space, two dozen of which screamed into the freighters that made up the imperial convoy. Modular Conveyors crumpled under the onslaught of warheads. Bulk Freighters were turned into flaming hulks, their mounted containers tumbling through space, and the Imperial Star Galleons soldiered on, sending turbolaser fire in all directions to fend off the wave of attackers.

The Imperial Corvettes launched a ragged volley of torpedoes toward the two alliance gunships, which caused the two fast moving ships to roll and dive, their gunners letting loose with streams of quad laser fire that blasted the torpedoes apart far from their ultimate targets.

"Grey Leader, the Carrier just launched Stars!"

* * *

The missile warning system began to blare as Luke pulled into a tight turn in behind another flight of TIE Bombers. With a muttered swear, he glanced at the displays. "I'm painted!"

"Five Stars, bearing 180 mark 2." Mara's voice answered immediately. "They're painting me too."

"Right." Luke said as he pulled the A-wing into a loop with Artoo twittering madly. A second later, he was pointed toward the oncoming Assault Gunboats. The lasers spat energy as he held down the trigger, rolling as he charged. There were flashes as the first shots of the volley struck the front shield of the gunboat, then a blast of flames as his lasers pierced the shield and caught the fighter just above the cockpit.

Then a missile launched from the rack just beside the cockpit. Luke jerked the stick and turned as the missile shot just over the A-wing's cockpit. The missile warning system was screaming at him as the missile twisted to pursue him.

"LUKE, BEHIND YOU!" Mara shouted as a blast of ion fire shot toward his fighter. Through the force, he could feel a surge of protective feelings rush from her and he glanced up just as she rocketed by, her lasers firing. An explosion filled the space behind him a second later and he felt the force presence of one of the Assault Gunboat pilots disappear.

"Thanks." Luke said as he focused on the missile twisting toward him and speared it with a blast of laser fire, filling the space before his fighter with a blinding flash of light from the explosion.

A slight flicker of amusement flashed through the bond and he glanced up toward her fighter just in time to see two of the gunboats that were chasing her collide as she whipped around one of the Assassin-class Corvette. Both fighters lost control and smashed into the corvette's hull, their missile loads detonating. The corvette tumbled through space, venting atmosphere from the impacts, and smoke spilled from the wounds torn into her side by the two gunboats.

"Does that count?" Mara asked through the radio.

Luke chuckled as he turned toward the two remaining gunboats. "I don't think so... Just two left."

"One left." Wedge said as Luke saw one of the X-wings spear the lead gunboat with laser fire. A moment later the gunboat exploded before Wes's fighter slid in behind the last gunboat and tore it apart with a volley of deadly accurate laser blasts.

The _White Aster_ slid past the wounded corvette, its turbolaser batteries disassembling the helpless CR90 with a volley of scarlet fire. With a flash, the reactor blew tearing the corvette apart from the inside almost instantly and sending the remains tumbling in all directions.

"Report?" Luke called as he glanced around at the battle and caught sight of the burning wrecks of the freighters that had been the primary target. Two of the Imperial Corvettes were engaged in a furious turbolaser duel with two of the Alliance CR90s.

"We're all good here Luke." Wedge called out. "No damage but some carbon scoring so far."

"Rogue Squadron, this is the _White Aster_, take your X-wings and set up for a torpedo run on the _Charbydis_," General Kota ordered. "Rogue Leader, Rogue Two... you're free to engage the rest at your discretion."

"Understood," Luke said as he rolled his A-wing onto it's side and pulled the fighter into a turn. "Sweeping up the remaining TIEs."

"Command, this is _Free Space_... We just lost our jamming array!" A voice shouted and Luke's head twisted to catch sight of one of the CR90s with a fire from a turbolaser hit.

"All ships stay alert. Enemy reinforcements may be inbound," Kota said.

Luke swore as he swung in behind one of the remaining TIE Fighters and sliced it's left radiator panel away with a volley of laser blasts. As it spun away, he caught sight of the enemy carrier bracketed between two DP20 Gunships. Turbolaser shots ripped through it's shields and gouts of shot out into space as compartments vaporized. A swarm of transports began to leave the ship's gaping hangar as it began to roll, it's engines flaming. Lambda-class Shuttles and Stormtrooper Transports ran from the hangar bay just before an explosion tore the ship apart, leaving behind a smoldering hulk.

"_Scylla_ destroyed..." General Kota called just before Wedge's excited voice filled the comms.

"SCRATCH ONE FRIGATE!" He shouted and Luke's gaze turned toward the _Charbydis_, its hull snapped in two from the volley of torpedoes from the Rogues and turbolaser fire from the _Redemption_.

Luke smiled a whoops of delight filled the squadron channel and watched the last of the TIEs and the escaping transports seem to hesitate as if rethinking the idea of fighting on. Seconds later the Task Force finished off the remaining Assassin-class Corvettes in a pair of fiery explosions that lit up the night.

"Good job everyone, prepare for—"

"NEW CONTACTS!"

* * *

General Kota swore as he looked to the status display as his sensor operator called out the approaching imperials force. "Two Imperial duces and supporting vessels on an attack vector, they're launching fighters!"

Captain Eclipse tapped the display and frowned. "They have their full escort?"

"Eight Corellian corvettes, two Nebulon B frigates, two Escort Carriers, two Carrack-class cruisers, and six other ships as escort," The sensor operator answered. "No Interdictors as of yet."

Eclipse whistled to herself. "Great, well at least we can still run away."

"Let's give them a bloody nose first." General Kota said before tapping the holocomm's transmit button. "General Dodonna, objective achieved, we have two Imperial-II Destroyers plus support ships here..."

"Task Force _Salvation_ and Renegade Squadron are enroute, give them hell General." Dodonna answered.

* * *

A warning echoed in the pressure chamber of the Imperial-class Star Destroyer Devestator while Lord Vader attempted to relax for a few moments without the helmet to his life-support. A moment later, the helmet resealed over his scarred features and he slowly turned to the viewscreen. It flickered to life as he focused on it, revealing the gruff face of Admiral Griff.

"Lord Vader, a task force working to deploy a deep space sensor array was ambushed in the Yavin System. I have dispatched two Star Destroyers to deal with the Rebels there."

Inside his helmet, Vader scowled. Through the force, he could feel the tension of a number of other force users fighting for their lives. He stared at the Admiral's features. "Has the Bellator-class Star Dreadnaught _Hammer_ arrived?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Order it to the engagement. I will take the _Devestator_ into the fight." Vader said as he felt a sudden wave of force use wash over him. "Starkiller..."

* * *

"Rogue Squadron, reform on me..." Luke called as he turned toward the crowd of red contacts on his display. He glanced out his cockpit as Mara's fighter slid into position on his wing and felt her force signature touch his sending a burst of reassurance. A smile was plastered on his face as his cheeks blushed at the thought of that before he reached out and sent back his own feelings through the force.

He listened as the rest of the squadron called in their readiness and he glanced out the canopy again at the approaching imperials. Clouds of TIE Fighters were screaming across the space between them. Easily three hundred fighters were heading toward them.

"This will be fun." Janson said.

"Set your deflectors to double front." Luke said as the rest of the Rogues slid into formation around him. "Watch your friends, and keep your cool."

Suddenly, Luke watched as one of the Nebulon B Frigates in the approaching formation broke in two as if taken hold by an immense invisible force and snapped like a twig. Through the force, he could feel some sort of turbulence as if an immense amount of power had been used at once.

_Mara?_ Luke asked through the force and felt her surprise echo his. _Who did that?_

_I don't know..._ She answered through their link before they saw a massive container of tibanna gas rip from the wreck of a freighter and fly through space to slam against the side of an imperial Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser, engulfing it in fire. Then one of the CR90s tumbled through space and slammed into its neighbor.

_Whoever is doing it, I think he's on our side._ Mara thought back with a tight smile.

* * *

Juno Eclipse watched Starkiller stand at the front of the bridge, his hands up moving in synch with the ship's he'd seized with the force and bending them to his will. Sweat began to run down from his brow as she studied his determined face. Another explosion lit up the night, marking where another of the Imperial starships had exploded.

"Task Force _Salvation_ arriving, Renegade Squadron arriving..." The sensor operator called and Juno spun to look at the holographic display and caught sight of a dozen large ships that had appeared, lit up with alliance transponders. There was the MC80-class Calamari Cruiser _Salvation_, the MC40-class Calamari Cruiser _Revolt_, two Dodonna-class Assault Frigates, a Nebulon B-class Frigate and six Corellian Corvettes and Gunships. Eight squadrons of alliance fighters escorted them, made up mostly of older R-41 Starchasers, Y-wings, and Z-95 Headhunters. Another squadron leapt out of hyperspace made up of a mixed bag of Y-wings, X-wings, and R-22 Spearheads, on a vector from Yavin IV.

General Kota smiled. "I think, we'll be able to do more than bloody their nose."

"No..." Starkiller said bluntly. "He's coming."

Juno turned, her eyes widening. "Who?"

"Vader..."

"NEW CONTACTS!"

* * *

Luke felt the nervous tension he'd felt earlier suddenly harden into an icy nugget of dread as a massive multi-kilometer grey dagger dropped out of hyperspace, flanked by another Imperial Star Destroyer. He felt Mara's force presence suddenly stiffen as she saw the new foes.

"New contacts, the Bellator-class Star Dreadnaught _Hammer_ and... the Imperial Star Destroyer _Devestator_." The sensor operator aboard the _White Aster_ relayed to them. "They're launching fighters as well.

"Three star destroyers, supporting vessels, and... a star dreadnaught?" Wedge murmured.

"Look at the size of tha—"

"Cut the chatter!" Luke called. "Command, requesting orders?"

"All ships. Cover our retreat. We'll inflict as much damage as possible as we withdraw." General Kota ordered.

He felt a wave of terror suddenly wash over him from Mara's direction. He reached out to her mind, questioning.

Her mental presence seemed to shiver. _Luke... the Devestator._

_What about it?_

_It's Vader's ship._


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Clash of the Titans, here we go. I honestly haven't been the happiest with my characterization of Mara at times in this story, but I think with what we're about to see… Mary-Sue, she isn't. In fact, for 17 year old Mara… there are some things that are well and truly terrifying._

_Like Vader._

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and its expanded universe are the intellectual property of Disney, yes Disney… we know it seems crazy but it's the truth._

* * *

**CHAPTER 14:**

The _Devastator_ and its attendant squadron of support ships rumbled into battle as Lord Vader walked out of the turbolift and stepped onto the bridge. In the distance the Rebel ships were vectoring away. The smaller vessels were hastily maneuvering to a defensive position to guard their larger cousins while explosions from starfighters engaging each other lit up the space around them.

Nevik bowed his head slightly as Vader arrived at the tactical displays. "Lord Vader, we count over a dozen rebel capital ships and supporting vessels along with nearly a hundred and fifty starfighters deployed."

"Contact Admiral Holtz, we will coordinate our counterstroke and crush this fleet. Is the _Enveloper _ready?" Vader asked as he studied the displays for a moment.

"They're powering up their gravity well generators now, I have two Vindicator-class cruisers deployed to cover her as well as a few other support ships," Nevik said.

"Very good, ensure they remain safe Captain." Vader grunted before turning toward the viewport and stretching out with his senses. His eyes widened as he picked up a number of familiar signatures in the force. Focusing for a moment he sorted out and identified them one by one. He was surprised at the number of signatures engaged in the battle.

_Starkiller..._ Vader growled in his throat as his eyes focused on one of the Nebulon B Frigates of the enemy force. The damned clone had turned against him just as his template had. He wasn't alone either, as he could sense the calm presence of a Jedi Master on the ship as well. Then, there were the others.

From their movements, Vader knew immediately that they were piloting starfighters. Four separate signatures that wove around the battlefield, each a beacon of the force. Two he was not familiar with, the two that remained however…

"Jade," Vader stated flatly as a pair of R-22 Spearheads shot over the prow of the Devastator, their lasers flashing toward a set of TIEs. He felt the two of them in the force as they shot past, rocketing by faster than the weaponry aboard the ship could follow. A plan began to form in his mind. He could remove his master's precious hand and regain his own secret apprentice, and then... Then, at last, he could remove Palpatine from power.

He turned back to the holo-display as Admiral Holtz appeared, clad in his crisp uniform. "Lord Vader?"

"As senior commander on site, I am taking command of the engagement Admiral. I have your orders." Vader stated before he tapped the display and highlighted the Nebulon B Frigate. "This ship holds a traitor to the Empire and a Jedi Master. I want it captured. You may destroy any target of opportunity besides it."

"As you wish..." Holtz said with a slight nod.

"Captain Nevik, you will coordinate your efforts with the other ships and ensure as few of the enemy escape as possible." Vader said as he turned toward the captain.

"Yes, my lord. Will you not remain here sir, to supervise the efforts yourself?"

"No, I have a few Jedi to deal with." Vader stated before turning to the turbolift once again.

* * *

Leia Organa Solo stared down at the tactical display in the command center on Yavin IV. The Imperial Fleet swarmed toward the Alliance ships, a seeming wall of blinking red threats. The ships that Dodonna had dispatched to aide General Rahm Kota were now turning back. Lining up for hyperspace jumps out of the combat zone, but as they had just arrived their hyperdrives needed to cool down before they could jump out again.

The massive red arrow that was the enemy Star Dreadnaught seemed to point straight toward the heart of the Alliance formation, like a dagger to its heart. Around it the three larger daggers of the Imperial Star Destroyers moved forward, surrounded by clouds of support ships. She could make out the smaller dagger shapes of Vindicator-class Cruisers falling into supporting positions as a cloud of red dots which represented Imperial fighters streaked toward the Alliance ships.

She felt a rough hand squeeze her arm and glanced up to see Han there, looking rather sober at the display. "He'll be alright."

* * *

Luke swore as he wove between two of the Imperial frigates that escorted the _Devastator_, dodging laser fire. Just outside the cockpit Artoo warbled just before a flak burst beside the fighter sent tiny bits of shrapnel clattering against the hull like rain. Through the force he could feel Mara's anxiety at the barrage of enemy laserfire. An entire squadron of TIE fighters had swooped down behind them, intent on giving chase, before Luke and Mara throttled up, leaving them in their ion wash.

"Shavit." Mara suddenly cursed and Luke glanced down at his controls as a warning light appeared.

"Gravity well generator..." Luke muttered before glancing at his scopes again. He froze as he caught sight of an Immobilizer 418 Cruiser tucked in behind the _Devastator_ flanked by a pair of Vindicator cruisers. With growl he switched over to the fleet channel. "Rogue Leader to command, we've got an Interdictor Cruiser tucked in beside the_ Devastator_."

"We see it Rogue Leader," General Kota said. "The _Salvation _is moving in to engage."

* * *

General Rahm Kota glared at the tactical display as Task Force Salvation plowed through the first screen of sentry ships and fighters that surrounded the Devastator. Through the force he could feel the lives of their crews, fighting and dying in the void of space. Starfighters disappeared from the display as their ships were reduced to debris and plasma, and the data feeds that gave him a sense of the status of each of the engaged ships seemed to flicker with each hit from a laser cannon or turbolaser blast.

"The _Hammer _is coming down on us, Rahm." Eclipse growled as she jerked her head toward the viewports. "Galen, if you've got any awesome force tricks up your sleeve, now would be a great time!"

"I'm working on it, but that's four times the size of the biggest thing I've ever moved!" Starkiller shouted as the massive Star Dreadnaught opened fire.

The ship rocked as waves of ion and turbolaser fire hammered the White Aster's shields. Glancing at the tactical displays, Juno Eclipse started swearing as the shield generator's status began to flicker. "We're losing shields. The beating we're taking is causing feedback in the generators."

As a coolant line overhead snapped, General Rahm Kota swore. "Already? I thought we upgraded."

Starkiller snorted as the ship shuddered again. "Your last command didn't hold up to well to an imperial fleet of Star Destroyers, how'd you expect this one to fair against a Star Dreadnaught?"

"Point," Kota said with a wry smile.

"Shields down!" A tech shouted before a shower of sparks lit up her console and she flinched away.

"Now we see how much armor the hull..." Eclispe's words were drowned out as electricity shot across the consoles, darkening them one after another and the ship shuddered slightly. She swallowed. "That wasn't a turbolaser blast."

"Ion cannon fire, they don't want us turned to scrap... they want to capture us." Starkiller snapped as the display board for the ship's main reactor flickered and died. Then the lights followed suit, plunging them into darkness before the red emergency lighting kicked on a few seconds later.

"Report," Kota demanded.

"All stations are down, the main capacitors are soaking up the ion charge but it'll be thirty minutes or more before we can move on our own power." One of the techs answered.

Eclipse scowled as she straightened up and looked out the bridge viewport. Slowly Kota turned as she gasped. "General... General!"

The massive Star Dreadnaught slowed down, its prow rotating to align with the frigate's cargo hatch. Then slowly a cofferdam began to deploy from the side of the ship. General Kota furrowed his brow. "They're going to board us."

Starkiller straightened and glanced at Eclipse. "Well, it seems Vader wants me back again..."

"Wait..." Eclipse suddenly smirked. "The single most powerful ship the Empire has in the system just locked a boarding tube onto a boat with you two aboard." She pointed to Kota and Starkiller and suddenly the two Jedi glanced at each other than glanced back at Eclipse. "Doesn't that sound like a bad idea?"

"You know, I think Juno is suggesting we take their toys away General." Starkiller said.

General Kota smiled. "I think you're right Starkiller." He pulled out his personal comm-link and flicked it on, "All crew. Prepare to counter-board the _Hammer_."

* * *

Luke swore as he saw the massive bulk of the _Hammer_ slid up beside the seemingly tiny form of the _White Aster_, a boarding tube extending as it approached. All around the ship, the smaller vessels that made up the General Rahm Kota's Task Force were furiously fighting to escape the massive behemoth, firing their turbolasers at anything which bore the imperial crest.

"Shavit." Mara hissed through the sub-space radio. "Luke?"

"Rogue group, let's cover the rest of the Task Force." Luke said before rolling his A-wing over and diving into the fray. Behind him the other seven members of Rogue Squadron rolled into attack, the X-wings S-foils separating for combat while Luke and Mara led the way, diving straight into the furball. As they entered the fight the general radio channel filled with calls from the other fighters that were engaged.

"Angel Nine, I'm hit! I can't stay with you!"

"Enemy squadron, bearing one-nine-two mark ten!"

"My shields are going..."

"Heavy fire zone over their boss!"

"Echo Six, you've pick two up!"

Luke saw an Assault Gunboat rolling into his sights trying to engage an R-41. He slammed on the trigger sending a ragged volley into the ship, cracking through it's shields and tearing into it's hull. As he flashed past the wounded craft it exploded sending debris and shrapnel in all directions. Through the force he could feel Mara nervously covering him, her force senses alert and scanning for danger as she engaged targets alongside him.

The other Rogues split by wingpairs, blasting their opponents to bits with volleys of crimson laser fire. Kill confirmations and whoops came from the radio as the Rogues cut a swath through the furball as they charged, swatting down already engaged fighters with almost frightening ease.

Then Luke felt a cold begin to seep through his very being as he glanced at his displays. Through the force, he felt Mara's nervousness grow taut and he sent a tendril of his presence to her.

_Luke... He's coming._

* * *

Darth Vader adjusted his targeting computers systems as he shot out of the Devastator's hangar bay, flanked by two of the ship's reserve squadron in their TIE/ln Fighters. The TIE Advanced he sat behind the controls of was unique. One of a small selection of prototypes that Sienar Fleet Systems had produced it had been personally tweaked to Vader's own needs. In many ways it was almost identical to the ship which the Emperor's Hand had lost in her dogfight with Skywalker. It was faster though, and featured more customizable controls for Vader's personal use.

"Stay in formation, I will engage the targets myself." Vader said and ignored the acknowledgements from his wingmates. Through the force he reached out, scanning the enemy formation, hunting for the weakest of the Jedi pilots to begin his hunt, the most isolated. Then he accelerated, hurtling into the fray.

* * *

Juno Eclipse gripped a hand around the Blastech A280 she'd been handed on arriving at the boarding tube. All around her the crew of the White Aster had been pulled from their stations and given armor and weapons. Only security techs remained to scrub the ship clean of any data that would be left behind if their plan failed.

"So, have you two got a plan yet?" Eclipse asked.

"Oh, nothing really so complicated as a plan. We have objectives, I don't know enough about the internal architecture of this ship to have much more than that." Kota said.

"Really, I didn't even have that much." Starkiller muttered.

"How about we seize their command and backup bridge, blow apart that interdictor, lock up the crew with their counter boarding systems, and make off with the ship when the fleet can run?" Eclipse said.

Kota smiled. "You see, this is why she's my second in command."

"Suck up..." Starkiller muttered before glancing at Eclipse, "Well, I better shut up or I'll be sleeping on the couch."

General Kota drew his lightsaber and glanced at the detachment of SpecForce troopers that were the only real soldiers aboard the White Aster. "Stay behind us lads, we'll keep you alive."

"Any idea how many troops are aboard a ship like this General?" Starkiller asked as he studied the door.

"Oh... a complete Army Corps, usually," Kota said with a shrug. "They can't all attack us at once in the halls though."

"Oh yeah, this will be easy..." Starkiller said before smirking back at Juno and turning back to the door. He waved his hand and sighed. "They're placing demolition charges."

"I guess they don't expect us to open the door then..." Kota chuckled before turning toward the door and lifting his hands. "Shall we?"

Juno rolled her eyes and watched the two of them for a moment before the distant boom of demolitions echoed through the boarding tube. A second later, Kota's wrist twitched and the boarding tube doors hissed open and smoke billowed from inside. General Kota grinned slightly. "So much for their boarding party."

The doors clattered as they fully opened and Juno stared at the shattered remains of what looked like an entire company of stormtroopers. Men were burned and mangled from explosive charges, and it took a moment for Juno to fully realize what the two force users had done. She stared at the two of them for a moment before they activated their lightsabers and ran full tilt toward the opposite side of the boarding tube.

"Well... I guess we're supposed to follow them." She said and leapt through the doors.

* * *

Keyan Farlander had been in plenty of engagements since he joined the Rebel Alliance, with tours on the _Liberty_ and _Independence_, Farlander thought he'd seen the worst the Empire could throw at him. That was until the Bellator-class Star Dreadnaught _Hammer_ had dropped out of hyperspace surrounded by escort ships. The sea of green turbolaser fire the ship sent out immediate tore down the shields of the DP20 Gunship _Cannon_, and sent the ship running from the line of battle.

Then the TIEs came. Each of the Star Destroyers could deploy six squadrons of fighters, then the Bellator-class could launch easily two or three times that number. When one added in the support ships, the sheer number of enemy starfighters that filled the night was almost mind-numbing.

Farlander felt his brow bead with sweat as he held position beside Rogue Seven, Zev Senesca, the oldest member of the squadron. The experienced pilot wove his way through the engagement as the sky filled with enemy fighters, leading him alongside the larger capital ships, using them as cover. The two of them blasted away whenever an enemy slipped before their sights. Already it seemed as if a dozen ties had been turned to incandescent vapor as they crossed their path.

A flight of bombers screamed overhead and the two fighters pulled into a tight loop to slip behind the group. The rapid volley of laser shots that followed tore through two of the bombers when the hiss of lasers impacting Keyan's rear shields. "I'm hit, rear shields at twenty percent!"

"Shavit, Eight, you've picked up a bright on your tail, and he's got a pair of friends!" Zev shouted. "Break and bracket!"

"Roger!" Farlander shouted as the two fighters broke formation and turned in opposite directions. The agile TIEs hung on through the turn even as Farlander felt the G-forces press him into the seat. He rolled past just meters over the superstructure of one of the Assault Frigates and dropped low, weaving around its lumpy and rather angular hull. "Come on..." He growled as he saw the three enemy fighters on his tail. Through the force he could feel malevolence from the lead fighter, the TIE Advanced with its bent wings.

Then two more of the Rogues roared down from above, snapping fire that tore through the TIE Advanced's two wingmates. He heard Wedge's shout of glee at the kills before it turned to a yelp of surprise as the TIE Advanced pivoted up and fired a stream of green lasers that caught Wedge's ship.

"Antilles, Janson, get out of there!" Mara's voice cut across the subspace radio as Rogue One and Two screamed in toward the fighter as Wedge turned to engage.

"Wedge, are you alright?" Luke shouted.

"Just a bit singed." Wedge said.

"Find another playmate then! You don't want to fight him!" Mara shouted as her A-wing started blasting away. The TIE Advanced spun before her, somehow evading the volley of fire before letting off a burst of speed and shooting up out of the line fire.

He twisted toward Farlander and let out a stream of laser fire that burned through the dorsal shields and caught an S-foil. In the cockpit, Farlander swore as a dozen system failure messages lit up his status board. "I'm hit! S-foil's jammed! Someone get him off me!"

"He's gunning for the force sensitives!" Mara shouted as she roared into the fight again. "Get out of here Farlander!"

"Who is he?" Wedge asked as the TIE Advanced suddenly decelerated and looped over Mara's A-wing, falling into firing position behind her.

The TIE Advanced's shield flared as laser shots struck from Luke's fighter who had been ready for the move. A second later the TIE Advanced spun through a barrel roll in an attempt to drop behind Luke, but the two A-wings broke off. Through the subspace Keyan heard both pilots gasp for breath as they pushed their ships and built up the G-forces.

"Who is he?" Farlander whispered as the TIE Advanced turned toward Luke's fighter and the two started a rolling scissors, trying desperately to get behind the other. A second later the TIE broke off the attack as Mara shot through the middle of the scissors, her lasers blazing. In the slight breather that followed as the combatants broke away and began to circle each other from a distance he finally got the answer.

"Everyone else, get back... You're no match for him." Luke said.

"Who is he?" Hobbie asked.

"Vader." Mara said and suddenly the subspace radio went dead quiet.

"Rogue Three, you take over the squadron... Mara and I will be a bit busy I think."

"Understood," Wedge said with a tremble in his voice.

* * *

The seven-point-three kilometers of the Bellator-class Star Dreadnaught were a maze of hallways, tunnels and compartments, but like all Imperial ships, there were ways around the massive vessel. Turbolift clusters were scattered throughout the ship, and as a result their first objective was to capture one of these.

Resistance was light, as deck hands and enlisted navy security teams really had no way to slow or stop a pair of Jedi let alone the mass of armed rebels that followed them. They had gone maybe a half a kilometer into the bowls of the ship when they found a turbolift cluster.

As Juno expected, the Imperials had finally realized what exactly had happened to their boarding team and the sudden loss of contact with their security forces meant. As they entered the massive compartment blast doors slammed shut behind them, trapping them.

It wasn't really a surprise either just how massive the turbolift compartment was, as she remembered how the compartments aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer were usually the size of a rather large house, with dozens of lifts of various types, some of which were large enough to move an AT-AT walker with ease, and that had been on an Star Destroyer.

Juno stumbled to the stop as she looked up at the four cargo turbolifts that dominated the compartment and froze as their doors began to grind open. Immediately the rest of the Rebels scrambled for cover behind consoles and other pieces of furniture as a white line of stormtroopers lifted their weapons from the upper walkways and the low reverberations of a huge foot-pad hitting the floor filled the room.

Four AT-AT walkers stood in the middle of the cargo lifts, their heads angling down to track the Rebels now scurrying for cover. At their feet a squadron of AT-ST walkers scrambled out of the way, their weapons searching for targets.

A holographic image flickered to life in the middle of the room and an Imperial dressed in an Admiral's uniform appeared, larger than life from the projection.

"An admirable attempt, General Kota... but your forces are surrounded. Lay down your arms an—"

Starkiller hadn't bothered to let the man finish. He lifted his hands and grabbed two of the AT-AT walkers with the force and pulled them toward each other. With a groan both walkers stumbled then fell, crushing four of tha AT-ST walkers beneath them and causing an enormous explosion to reverberate in the compartment. SpecForce troopers opened fire on the stormtroopers at the upper levels as Juno lifted her blaster and started to lay down covering fire.

The Admiral gaped in shock as Starkiller smirked. "You were saying?"

"KILL HIM!" The Admiral shouted.

Starkiller leapt into motion charging the walkers as he ignited his lightsabers. AT-STs dropped with a pair of slashes that severed joints, their weapons blasting futilely after the nimble jedi. Starkiller leapt through the force toward the nearest AT-AT and dropped atop its armored head, slashed through the viewports, and disappeared inside.

Juno slowly lowered her blaster as flashes of light lit up the inside of the AT-AT and it slowly turned toward the remaining AT-AT. A second later the thunderous boom of the two artillery blasters mounted to the walker's chin firing at full power filled the chamber.

The last walker's armored head exploded, and it toppled to the floor. As the smoke cleared, General Kota stood in the center of the room and shook his head. "Kids these days… ALRIGHT LETS GO!"

* * *

Vader glared at his displays as he watched the shield status slowly being restored. Through the force he could feel both of the two pilots he faced, waiting for him to make the next attack. One he recognized instantly, her signature, though far brighter and emotional then Vader remembered before, was almost as familiar to him as Starkiller's. The second was dimly familiar, and it wasn't until he reached out with a faint probe through the force that he recognized it. It was the pilot he'd faced at the Death Star, the nameless rebel that had cost the Empire its greatest defeat in memory. Then he had been strong in the force, but clearly untrained. Now it seemed as if some of the unbridled power he had wielded had been harnessed.

He tapped the sensor display and started a cursory scan of the alliance frequencies until his subspace radio crackled to life.

"—ke, what do we do? I'm not match for him!" Came Mara Jade's voice through the speakers and internally Vader smiled, realizing that the damned girl at least acknowledged his prowess and skill.

"Maybe not alone, we'll take him together." A voice answered and Vader's brow furrowed behind the helmet before the two R-22s suddenly leapt forward, their engines burning brightly as they roared toward him.

_So be it..._ Vader thought as he let the force guide his actions. He spun toward the two fighters and let out a stream of laser fire, not even bothering with the targeting computer. Red energy crackled against his forward shields as he rolled past the two fighters. A second later he pulled into a tight turn, looping around a smoking Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser before throttling up. A scowl played across his lips as he found himself facing the two fighters in another head to head pass.

Even his cutting edge TIE Advanced was falling behind the two R-22s in maneuverability and speed, somehow. He saw his shots glance off the forward deflectors of Mara's fighter and an astromech shot past his canopy as he rocketed past them. He looped again and blinked as he saw the two fighters charging toward him once again.

_How were they coordinating their attacks?_ They hadn't spoken a word since engaging him. He needed a break, an opportunity to exploit.

"I tire of this, Jedi." He spoke, knowing that his voice was being broadcast on the Alliance frequency.

* * *

Luke's heart froze in his chest before rage flared through him. This was the man that had killed his father. This was the machine that had cut down Ben where he stood and gunned down Biggs. With a roar he kicked the engines to full and charged, his lasers blazing. Through the force he could hear Mara's panicked shout, _Luke!_

* * *

Mara knew the instant Luke leapt forward to engage again, his mind clouded with anger, that things were about to get worse. Through the force she could feel the malevolent and dark presence of Lord Vader, and even the slight flicker of anticipation that seemed to have been ignited by Luke's charge.

Then she felt Vader's force senses focus on her, and knew that he'd made her, his target. A terror that had long festered in her gut roared to life and she remembered the first time she had encountered Vader. For Jedi renegades and rebel sympathizers the hulking figure of the Dark Lord of the Sith was terrifying. For a young girl, without a family, it was beyond that. She had tried to squash that fear, to hammer it beneath years of training, but in the end that black figure haunted her nightmares.

Suddenly she was five years old again, her arm bruised and battered from the hammer-blows of the black demon she faced in lightsaber training. Fear clawed at her stomach as she heard the respirator's cold and lifeless breathing.

Tears filled her eyes as fear froze her in the pilot's seat and she stared at the oncoming form of Lord Vader's ship. "No... No..."

* * *

The Bright rolled past him, and Luke felt a sudden surge of dread as its solid stream of green laser fire bracketed Mara's fighter.

"You cannot escape." Vader breathed as Luke felt Mara's fear turn to panic. She rolled the fighter onto its top and dove, racing for the cover of the MC80-class Calamari Cruiser that rumbled beneath them, firing furiously at the _Devastator_. Somehow, Vader clung to her tail, swerving between laser blasts from the capital ships as he gained on her. His mind mentally added his velocity to their path and he realized he would overshoot.

"No!" Luke shouted as he vectored toward her. "Artoo, on my signal, reverse thrust..."

* * *

_All too easy,_ Vader thought to himself as he skimmed over the surface of the enemy cruiser. The palatable terror that filled the force from the girl made a tight predatory smile slip across his lips. He focused on her thoughts and presence in the force. She had been a thorn in his side, an irritant rather than a threat. Not powerful, not even truly trained, and yet she had the gall to stand up to him.

He could feel her fear, and the pulse of her emotions in the force shooting through space like some signal. Perhaps that was how the two were coordinating by some trick the Emperor had taught his precious hand. A hand he had been commanded to eradicate.

He gave no heed to his shields as they slowly drained away. He had redirected their power to the engines in order to catch the nimble fighter.

"This is what you get for underestimating my power." Vader said as he lined up for a final burst of laser fire, and his thumb hovered over the firing stud waiting for the perfect opportunity.

* * *

_Help me!_ Mara almost screamed in Luke's mind as Vader's TIE Advanced settled on her aft. Luke swallowed as he saw a laser blast from the TIE rip into one of the Mara's vertical stabilizers. Flames shot from the hit and Mara's fighter wobbled, as her force signature screamed in terror.

"I have you now..."

"SKYWALKER!" Mara screamed.

Then, Luke dropped between the TIE and tapped the controls, redirecting all of his shields aft just as the first laser strikes connected. "ARTOO NOW!"

The A-wing shuddered as its engines thrust reversed. Warning screamed in the cockpit as the volley of laser fire struck his shields. Then there was a loud boom in the cockpit as the fighter's shield generator exploded from the onslaught and smoke began to fog the canopy. At that moment as he slowed, the TIE Advanced slid overhead, just meters away and Luke pulled up, centering the ship in his sights. He pulled the trigger.

Red laser bolts leapt from his guns and connected with the TIE. There was no flare of shields. Instead the shots tore into the craft's engine housing and flames shot out as the thrust vectoring system failed. The TIE spun away, its engine afire, temporarily out of control.

_Luke?_ A timid voice called out in his mind and Luke reached out to Mara's force presence.

_I'm okay, but my ship is toast..._

_Mine too, we need to disengage, and change frequencies. He might be still listening._

* * *

"Find them!" Holtz shouted as he slammed a fist on the control panel. "That... Jedi decimated an entire mechanized company! I want him dead!" He yelled as the rest of the bridge crew blanched. Suddenly the ping of the turbolift arriving echoed on the bridge and the Admiral turned to face the double doors just as they slid open.

Holtz froze as Starkiller and General Kota ambled onto the bridge, looking rather pleased with themselves and a whole legion of armed Rebels scrambled out behind them followed by a blonde haired woman who looked rather amused at the two Jedi. She walked straight past them and pushed past a shocked tech manning one of the consoles and tapped the controls. "Internal security doors activated, General. No one is getting anywhere on this boat unless we let them."

"Very good Captain Eclipse." Kota said before glancing at the still frozen Admiral. "Admiral Holtz... do you surrender?

"Su... surrender?" He stammered.

Starkiller snorted. "You don't, I might just have to kill you."

"I... I surrender." He choked out.

"Excellent, I'll send an signal to the fleet telling of the switch in the Hammer's status." General Kota said before glancing at Eclipse. "You may fire at will, Captain."

* * *

Vader muttered under his breath as he shut down the flaming engine and fought the controls. A second later his fighter leveled out, it's stern smoldering from the damage. He scowled.

"Damn." Vader snapped as he glanced at his displays, without an engine and a damaged thrust vectoring system he was effectively out of the fight. Removed by that pilot, a frown played across his face as he remembered the second fighter's sudden appearance, taking the lasers he had meant for Jade. It was a foolhardy mad maneuver, much like what he would have done in his youth. He froze at the controls.

_Skywalker,_ Jade had yelled. He swallowed, it was not possible. Padme had died. Surely he would have felt the birth of his own child?

It wasn't that uncommon a name, he knew... as it had once been a name given to almost anyone who traveled among the stars, but for a powerful force sensitive to hold his name and fly in a manner similar to how he had...

The rebels had taken Kamino for a time, gained access to his research on force sensitive cloning... Could they have cloned him? Anakin Skywalker? It would fit the power the pilot had, and his skills. His reputation from the clone wars was intact, no one save Obi-wan and Yoda knew of Vader's true identity.

His comm crackled to life and Vader scowled, before Captain Nevik's voice came through. "My Lord, I've lost contact with Admiral Holtz, he last reported that the rebels were attempting to counter-board his— Oh gods."

Vader looked up through the cockpit and his respirator caught as he saw the Hammer open fire, sending a volley of laser shots into the side of the already hard pressed Interdictor. A moment later it exploded, sending pieces of debris and hull bouncing off the shields of it's supposed escorts.

"Captain Nevik, destroy as many of the enemy as you can before they withdraw." Vader said as he guided his wounded bird back toward the _Devastator's_ hanger bay. "We have lost this engagement."

* * *

Mara Jade gasped for breath as she fought with her battered ship. One of the engines was barely functional, and one of the magnetic thrust vectoring had failed completely. Luke had already informed the rest of the squadron that he and Mara were diverting to Yavin IV, before he'd shut the squadron comm-channel and opened up a private one with her.

He'd tried to reassure her, to comfort her, but trapped in the small ship Mara couldn't help but shake at the terror her encounter with Vader had brought upon her. It had been one thing standing up to him with her position as the Emperor's Hand backing her up, but this was something else entirely.

"Mara, calm down... can you level out for hyperspace?" Luke asked, his voice shockingly calm.

She took a deep breath and grabbed hold of her panic, crushing it under her training. Her breathing slowed and she slowly nodded. "I think so."

"Artoo is sending coordinates." Luke called and Mara felt his force presence whisper, _You're alright, everything is going to be okay._

As the computer blinked Mara held the A-wing steady and swallowed a lump in her throat. She braced herself as the stars leapt into line for a fraction of a second that it would take the ship to jump to Yavin IV. Then she dropped out, with Luke directly abreast of her, his own ship marred by laser fire and damage from laser shots that had just barely penetrated the shield before it collapsed.

The ship shuddered as Mara pulled up on the stick and oriented for reentry while Luke called in an alert. "Base One, this is Rogue Leader. I have Rogue Two with me, requesting permission for an emergency landing."

"Rogue Leader, this is Base One... you are clear at vector two-nine-zero."

"Acknowledged," Luke said before Mara felt his force senses touch her once again. _Come on Mara, you can do it._

The A-wing shook like a leaf in a hurricane as it hit the atmosphere, and Mara was sure that whatever else happened, her fighter would be blackened from the violent reentry she was making. Her hands clutched the stick and throttle as the fighter shuddered. As the fireball of reentry cleared, she slapped the repulsorlifts on. "Come on..."

_Mara?_

"I'm only getting fifty percent power on the repulsors, boosting power!" She answered back and flicked the switch lowering the landing struts. "Beginning the landing cycle!"

A glance at the gear monitor immediately made her heart tighten just before Luke's voice returned. "Mara, your left gear isn't lowering!"

"The landing strut must be jammed!" Mara snapped before hitting the switch again. "Base One, is there a field near the base? I cannot make a conventional landing."

"Understood Rogue Two, there is an open landing field three hundred meters north of the base."

"Hang on Mara..." Luke said. "Ten kilometers."

She nodded, gripping the controls as best she could. She pulled the A-wing's nose above the horizon and pulsed the main engines to keep from losing altitude.

_Five kilometers._

Mara swallowed. At least Luke didn't shoot her down this time. She thought as she glanced at the displays. "Come on..." Then she could see the first of the temples that was the headquarters for the base, rising up through the jungle below. She glanced at the terrain following radar display and tightened her grip on the controls. Trees could easily rise thirty meters above the ground, making the display far less useful then she wished it were.

She opened herself to the force and felt Luke grasp her there, his link feeding her his view. She could see her battered fighter as it wobbled drunkenly over the forest, the open field of green that was the landing strip and a cluster of speeders and repulsor trucks that waited, their emergency lights flashing.

"Five hundred meters!" Luke called and Mara sent him a flash of irritation.

_I see it, more worried about my speed and altitude now..._ Mara answered as she tightened her grip on the controls just as the fighter cleared the last of the trees. She yanked back on the stick cutting speed forward speed, but also climbing a dozen meters before she could drop throttle, then the A-wing began to fall, dropping down as she lowered the nose once again just before it hit the earth. Her back screamed in pain and she felt the whole fighter shake as it careened down the landing strip. Dirt and grass were torn up by the wedge of the fighter's prow and decorated the canopy as it roared down the field before sliding to a stop.

_Mara!_ Luke's force shout made her jerk in her seat and she felt her hand start to shake. She reached out to him and squeezed shut her eyes trying to will the pain from her back to go away.

_I'm okay..._ She sent and immediately felt a surge of relief through the force as Luke took in her words.

The sound of flame-suppressant foam battering the hull was followed by a click as some tech disengaged the cockpit locks and tore open the canopy. The scream of another ship's repulsors filled the air and Mara glanced up to see Luke's A-wing settling onto the grass not a dozen meters away.

"Lieutenant Jade!" A med-tech asked as he bent down next to her and removed the harnesses before flicking a pen-light into each eye. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone took a forcepike to my back," She hissed as she tried to pull herself from the cockpit. A second later she collapsed back onto the seat and grimaced. "Damn."

"Careful, careful..." The med-tech said as he waved a scanner over her. "Spinal compression, nothing cracked but... it's still painful, you'll be fine after a few days' rest. I can give you a pain reliever."

"Please." Mara said and took a pair of tablets as Luke clambered up the side of the ship and crouched beside her. Her hands shook for a moment as the tension of the fight drained from her system and she glanced up at Luke. "I'm okay..."

He gave her a faint smile. "I'm glad, come on..."

Luke and the med-tech gently lifted her from the cockpit and onto the grass. She stumbled for a moment before grabbing hold of Luke to keep her balance and swallowed. "Oww..."

"LUKE!" Han Solo's voice echoed across the field and the two of them glanced over to see Leia and Han scrambling from a speeder. "Are you alright?"

"I think so..." Luke said before glancing at his battered fighter. "You think Dodonna will be mad about his prototypes."

Mara shrugged. "Can you think of a more thorough field test then fighting... him?"

"I guess not."

* * *

General Jan Dodonna swore to himself as he saw the battle slowly grind to its inexorable conclusion with the seizure of the Hammer, the Empire had lost its heaviest firepower, and while he saw that the ship had turned it's guns on the Imperial ships, he knew that there was no way it was going to be full combat effective.

With the destruction of the Interdictor cruiser, the entire Rebel forces began to disengage, withdrawing to the numerous preprogrammed safe zones setup within the system. The last to leave was the Hammer, which, after a few minutes debate, had jettisoned and destroyed the White Aster After evacuating what remained of its crew to the newly captured Hammer.

Grey and Rogue Squadrons had been directed back to Yavin IV, where they would wait for reassignment.

This left him, the Alliance's War Minister, with an enormous problem... the crew of the Hammer. They couldn't possibly be held by the Alliance, as there was no place they could hold a hundred thousand prisoners of war, and Alliance ethics made other options impossible. No, the prisoners would have to be let go after being a choice to defect or return to the Empire. It would take weeks for all of them to be shipped out, and hopefully by then he could scrap together a crew for the massive ship.

"Task Force Salvation will have to rendezvous with Hammer and provide security as they deal with the crew..." Dodonna muttered to himself. "We'll definitely need to find more trained personnel to bring the ship to full strength." His musings were interrupted by a familiar voice from across the tactical displays.

"General, both prototypes have been badly damaged in the battle..." General Blissex said from the opposite side of the tactical display. "Lieutenant Jade's fighter may have to be broken down and rebuilt due to the amount of damage it sustained, and Commander Skywalker's is not much better."

Dodonna nodded. "Have them compile after action reports and a detailed review of the ships. We will replace them with X-wings, as General Solo's latest run brought enough parts to construct two X-wings, and Miss Jade may select a droid from our service pool."

"Yes General." Blissex said quietly. "We did well today."

"It's only a start, Cracken has received word that a number of Imperial Admirals on Fondor may be willing to defect. He's working on compiling a mission package now." Jan said.

"Good, we could certainly use them."

* * *

Luke let out a sigh as he dropped the small space chest he'd kept in the tiny storage compartment of the A-wing on the floor by the door. With a grimace he realized that without Mara forcing him to do it, he wouldn't even own that space chest at the moment. It was a different set of quarters then last time, but it might not as well have been as each rock walled room was almost identical. The door hissed open behind him and a set of small arms wrapped around his middle. Through the force he could feel who it was, had known she was coming since she'd been checked out in the medical bay. Their prescription of pain meds and rest was a bit upsetting as Luke could feel her pain throbbing through their link in the force.

She held him tight, and he could feel a need for reassurance and comfort in her force signature. He could feel her muscles shaking as she clung to him, and a moment later he heard her sniffle. After a few moments, she spoke, but her voice was barely a whisper at the back of his neck.

"Thank you."

Through the force he enveloped her in his presence and slowly turned to face her. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and shuddered as he tightened his hold on her, trying desperately to reassure her. She snuggled against him, tears streaming down her face.

"Anytime." He whispered quietly as she closed her eyes and slowly began to relax.

* * *

Hobbie Klivian coughed as the cockpit canopy of his X-wing opened, letting out the small cloud of smoke that had filled the canopy after one of the Imperial Fighters had hit it. All around him, the rest of the two X-wings were landing and he could see Luke and Mara's A-wings up on a recovery speeder. He was about to shut down the power of the ship when a message packet appeared on the display.

_Authorization Code Required:_

Hobbie smiled slightly, "Hello old friend."

The image of the blond haired man that appeared immediately afterward clad in a black imperial uniform made Hobbie take a deep calming breath. His blue eyes were hardened looking, almost grief stricken and Hobbie swallowed as he began to speak.

"Vader rotated the Accuser out of the Death Squadron for a refit. I think he was a bit hesitant to let us go... Piett seems to be one of the few competent commanders he's got working for him. Anyway, leave is scheduled for Commenor once we arrive. I'm not coming back, and should be able to make my way to Dantooine. Hobbie, the deck officer is coming... Just, pick me up as soon as you can. They've started watching Alderaanians."

The transmission cut out and Hobbie scowled for a long moment before nodding to himself. "We'll get you Tycho, you can count on it."


End file.
